My Father's Daughter - LoveLoyalty Book Two
by Dream Walker's Obsession
Summary: LYING. CHEATING. STEALING. KILLING. It runs through my veins, for I am, My Father's Daughter. I am not above doing things most consider unthinkable. I am not above breaking and entering, theft, or perjury if it gets me the answers I need. I would do anything for my family because here, we are not defined by blood, but by love, and loyalty. *DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS*
1. Chapter 1

_**A family isn't defined only by last names or by blood; it's defined by commitment and by love. It means showing up when they need it most. It means having each other's backs. It means choosing to love each other even on the days you struggle to like each other. **_

_**It means never giving up on one another. **_

_**-Dave Willis**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Rose**_

I am going to vomit.

Dimitri turned right onto the packed dirt road, his smile growing wider every second. And I couldn't even enjoy the look of pure happiness rolling over his face because I was too concerned with keeping my lunch contained in my stomach.

_Guys, I am about to meet his family! _

Holy shit balls!

I have never been in this situation, and I never thought I would be, so you can imagine how unprepared I am for a monumental event such as this. There is no book, no online search, no damn message in the freaking stars to explain how I am supposed to act, talk, or anything. What if I unintentionally insult them? Or what if I say something completely stupid, or embarrassing? What if they hate me?

_Oh- God, they're going to hate me!_

I just know it. I am too young, too inexperienced, too brash, too… to everything that is not the perfect woman for their son and brother.

When Adrian first told us he booked our flights -_without even asking us first-_ to Russia, I was ecstatic. I have always wanted to see Dimitri's homeland, if for nothing else to give me more material to tease him with. But I really wanted to see where he grew up, trained, where he became the man he is today. The man I love more than life itself.

However with every plane change, every mile driven, I grew more and more nervous. I am ninety-nine point nine percent positive I am going to pull an Aubrey from _'Pitch Perfect'. _I'll open my mouth to speak to his mother -_and bam_ -straight exorcist style vomit all over the place.

The only thing keeping me from a full-blown panic attack is the fact that Eddie appears to be more nervous than I am. I could feel the back of my seat shaking from the bouncing of his leg, almost hear his thoughts running eight ways to Sunday. I understand his fear, Ryder had explained it to me before the restoration.

_The physical change is instant, but the mental aspect will take time. You will have to remind him often that he is no longer that monster. Encourage him to be outside during the sunlight hours, make him see that what would kill him as a Strigoi is no longer a threat, just don't force him, let him come to that point because the day time hurts. It may not kill him, but it will take him time to get used to the idea. _

_And the nights, Rose, those will be the worse. He will dream, he will fear even stepping outside, and when it becomes too much to try and sleep away the thoughts -the memories, he will drive himself mad trying to stay awake. _

_Love him, show him you are there, hold him when he can't take anymore, but also give him space to process. _

I didn't know which was the right thing to do at this moment, hold him, promise him that everything will be okay, or step back and give him space to breathe, to think. Eddie isn't one to bear his burdens onto anyone else, much like Dimitri, he tends to hold everything inside and not show his pain._ Especially after Mase_. Maybe I can get Dimitri to talk to him at some point, help him realize that it's okay to let people in.

But first, I have to meet his family.

_And there go my nerves again. _

My heart slowed as the breaks compressed, bring our SUV to a stop in front of a modest timber home, five women standing on the front porch. _So much for bracing myself, they are ready and waiting. _

"We're here," he sang, beautifully so, as he looked out the window to his family, "are you ready?"

My bottom lip found its way between my teeth. He was is excited, so sure that they would love me as he does, but I still hadn't convinced myself.

"Can you guys give me a minute with Eddie first," I looked between my men.

"Of course, Little Dhampir," Adrian unbuckled, and began opening his door, "Come on, Cousin, you need to introduce me to the better half of the Belikov's."

Dimitri's eyes remained focused on mine, trying to read the underlying worry running wild through my head. I opened my mouth to tell him it would just be a second, but he closed his eyes and shook his head. Adrian must have said something to him, because in another blink he was leaning over the console, placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I love you, come out when you are ready."

"I love you, too," I whispered, and lifted my chin to bring my lips to his. "We will be just a second."

He climbed out, leaving Eddie and I alone, secured inside the comfort of the dark interior. I drew several deep breaths, attempting to settle my stomach, and process the words I needed to say to Eddie. We were both scared, albeit for different reasons, but fear is a universal feeling. No matter what it is in reference too, it all acts the same. Creeping in the back of your mind, your heart, until you lose yourself to it.

"Rosie," Eddie's whisper cut through the stiff silence. I turned in my seat to look at him, his eyes clouded over, "are you sure it's safe for me to be here?"

"According to Dimitri, this is _the _safest place you could be right now," I reassured, "I know you are scared, but I will not leave you alone, promise."

"I don't want to interfere with your time with Dimitri and his family."

"You aren't, Eddie. This trip is for all of us, we all needed to breathe a little easier. Just give it a few days, if your not comfortable, we will figure something else out. Okay?"

He only nodded, his eyes falling into his lap once more. Turning around in my seat, I took one last deep breath and opened the door, Eddie following right behind me. With each step toward the house, I felt like I was walking the '_Green Mile'_ closer and closer to my inevitable death. Only, it wasn't an electrocution chair I found at the end of the stone walkway, no, what I was strapped to was Dimitri's mother. Her arms unforgiving as she locked them around me, pulling the breath from my lungs, and the fear from my mind.

_Thank you. _

She repeated those words over a dozen times, finally releasing her hold on me to cup my face between her hands. Her brown eyes _-the same eyes I spend hours staring into every day- _overflowing with tears, her smile stretched wide across her face, causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle.

"He hadn't lied," she chuckled, "you are beyond beautiful."

"Oh, thank you," I laughed nervously. I was not expecting that, not in the slightest.

"No, Roza, thank you. Thank you for bringing _my Dimka _home."

I didn't have to wonder for more than a millisecond why she said his name the way she did. I knew that the last time they had seen him was right before he came to America after Ivan passed. He hadn't been himself then, or when I first met him, but by the look on his Mama's face, he is coming back to who he used to be.

"And who is this," she looked behind me to where Eddie still stood on the walkway, "come here, child."

"This is my brother, Eddie." Reaching a hand out to him, he stepped forward and into my embrace.

He stuck his hand out to her, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Belikova."

She laughed, pulling Eddie into a firm hug, "Oh- please don't call me that, you can call me Olena, or Mama, basically anything but that."

Eddie gave a weak smile, nodding to her, "It's nice to meet you, Olena."

"That's better," she patted his chest, "now, who's hungry, I made Dimka's favorites."

"Yes," Dimitri moaned, and I couldn't help the laugh that popped out of my throat. "What?"

"Nothing, I just never heard you moan like that before," I shrugged with a smile, taking a step toward the house feeling much lighter about his families thoughts of me.

Their home was a contrast to anything I had grown up around, warm and inviting. Two couches and an armchair occupied the living room area. They had certainly seen better days. The off-white, almost brown look after many years of use, the suede fabric torn in several places. Though they looked comfortable enough to fall asleep on. Beyond the living room, I could see the shelves of books Dimitri had told me about. The old leather bound pages that he so delicately read. I could almost see a smaller version of himself sitting there now, turning each page ever so carefully to not damage them.

The stairs sat off to the right, leading up the bedrooms on the second floor. The banister appeared to be splintering in a few places, they hadn't been tended to in some time. To the left were the kitchen and dining area. An oak table big enough to easily fit ten people took up the entire space, leaving just enough room to walk around. The kitchen, though small, turned out many meals that could feed an army. From what I remember, Olena does love when the house is full and she can cook for many people -one thing Dimitri prided on about her.

Dimitri's sisters occupied the table, with Adrian in the middle, rambling questions off in rapid succession. I caught his eyes, and he smiled, looking truly happy to be around the family he never knew about. My heart swelled for him, though the look on Dimitri's face countered my jubilant feeling.

I get it. I do. Dimitri never acknowledged his father to me, other than the one time when he told me what happened between them. To say he hates him is an understatement, but to find out that the person responsible for your heart still beating, _and_ running away with your girlfriend is a blood link to him, well that's a lot for anyone to handle. I give Dimitri credit, he is trying, and Adrian is too, but I can see the tension floating around them.

"Milaya, do you want to freshen up before dinner?"

I looked over to Eddie, who hadn't strayed a foot from my side, silently asking him if he was okay. He nodded, and gave me a gentle push toward the stairs, before making his way over to Adrian.

I could hear Adrian introduce him to the girls, and I smiled knowing he would make him feel comfortable while I took a moment to decompress from all the travel and worry.

Dimitri pointed out the rooms when we reached the top of the stairs. I was glad to know his is in the back corner, his mothers downstairs and sisters on the other end of the hall.

His room was much like the one at the Academy, bare other than essentials, but I could feel his essence in the air. From the _John Wayne _posters to the bookshelf full of westerns, and even the way everything was in its place. He hadn't been home in years, yet everything in here was clean and organized.

Dimitri closed the door quietly, before spinning me around to pin my back to it. No sooner than my lips parted to gasp at the movement, his mouth was on mine. His kiss urgent, demanding, as if he was a dying man in the desert and I was a simple drop of water. I met him with just as much force. Give and take. Push and pull. Bite for bite. Swipe for swipe.

"I can't believe it," he mumbled against my lips, before moving his over my jaw and down to the soft spot behind my ear.

"Believe what?" I was surprised, yet not really, how out of breath I sounded just then.

"You're here," _kiss,_ "in my home," _kiss,_ "in my room," _kiss, _"it feels like a dream."

I understood his feeling, I still didn't believe that just a week ago I was locked up in _that _house in Spokane, Washington, now, I am in Baia, Russia, with Dimitri, Adrian, and Eddie.

I wanted Lissa to come with us, so she could meet Oskana -the Spirit user here- but she has finals and things to get in order before graduation. We would be returning back home in two short weeks to watch her and the Fire-Fuck graduate, before Adrian, Eddie, and I headed off on our next adventure.

Texas.

I had let Eddie choose where he wanted to go, and for whatever reason, he dreamed of living in Dallas -one of the largest cities in the state. I would have preferred Cali, or Flordia -sun, sand, ocean, but I wanted him to choose where he wanted to start over.

That thought was one of many still looming over me. I know what I want, and I know what he wants, the only problem is, they contradict. He wants to guard Adrian so we can stay together, marry, and live happily ever after like some fairytale. But our life isn't a fairytale, we're more like Romeo and Juliet than Cinderella and Prince Charming. I, on the other hand, thought it would be best for him to stay with Lissa. I wanted to know she was going to be well taken care of, even if I had given up being her guardian. I trusted Dimitri to keep her safe. Not to mention, it would keep us from ever having to choose, and that, it the thing I fear the most.

Dimitri's hands dropped from my waist to the back of my thighs. With one quick movement, he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist automatically.

"Comrade," I pulled his hair, probably not the best idea considering the growl that rumbled in his chest, and his hips shooting forward into mine. "Did you forget that Adrian and Eddie are downstairs with _your family_?" I laughed.

"No, but I was hoping you had," he smirked.

"Nope, and we should be getting back down there. Your Mama cooked a ton of food and I am starving."

"When are you not," he laughed, resulting in me playfully slapping his shoulder.

Reluctantly, he set me back on the floor, but the look in his eyes told me that he would finish what he started later. And I'll be damned if my core didn't clench at the thought. I pecked his lips one more time and slipped from the room to use the bathroom.

Shutting and locking the door, I pulled my phone out to call Lissa. It was early evening here, so she should be out of class by now. After our talk in the chapel, and her telling me everything she saw when the bond had broken, we have grown even closer -_if that is actually possible considering where we had been. _She understood my feelings for Dimitri and my reason for wanting to leave. She didn't like it, but she understood it. _Win some, lose some_.

It took a minute for the line to connect, but only two rings for her to answer.

"Rose! How are you, how was your flight?"

"It was great, we just got to his house a few minutes ago," I smiled, checking my reflection to make sure I still looked appropriate after the against the door makeout session with Dimitri.

"How's Eddie?" her voice turned to one of compassion, which swelled my heart.

"He's doing okay," I sighed, "It's going to take time for him to come around, but I hope these next few weeks will help him."

"He's strong, he will pull through," she reassured, "so, what's his family like?"

"I've only met his mother so far, she is really nice. I'm about to go back downstairs and meet everyone else."

"You sound nervous," she laughed, "I don't think I have ever heard your voice like that."

"Shut it, Liss," I laughed with her, because, let's face it, she's right. I am never the nervous one, especially over meeting new people. But this isn't just meeting a new friend or whatever, no, this is meeting my boyfriend's family. "I feel like they won't approve of me."

"Who are you and what have you done with Rose Hathaway?" Christian's voice sounded off from the background.

"Do you have me on speaker?" I growled.

"Sorry, I was doing my makeup. But he is right Rose, what's going on with you?"

"It's his family, his _sisters_, one of which is the same age as me. Besides, weren't you nervous when you met Tasha for the first time?"

"Well, yeah, but it lasted like two seconds once we actually met. They will love you Rose, who can resist your charm."

"Plenty of people," I grumbled, "Ugh. Alright, I am going, but if you don't hear from me again, just know I ran off somewhere in Siberia and I will most likely freeze to death in some cave."

"You're being ridiculous, go, have fun, be yourself, you will be fine."

"I love you, Liss."

"Love you too, tell everyone we said hi."

"Will do." I moved the phone away from my ear to hang up, but caught her yelling before I pressed the 'end call' button, "What was that?"

"I almost forgot, Tasha is coming in for graduation, she will be arriving tomorrow and is staying here until we leave for Court. What should I tell her if she asks about him?"

I rolled my eyes, of course, she would be coming in to see Chris graduate. I hadn't so much as thought about her since Dimitri turned down her offer after Christmas. She went back home and didn't bother him again. But I couldn't help but wonder if she had completely given up, or if she was going to attempt to sell him to the idea again. And if that's the case, she has another thing coming.

"The truth," I smiled, "he took his girlfriend home to meet his Mama."

* * *

_**Dimitri**_

"Dimka," Mama called me from the kitchen.

I had left Rose to herself for a few minutes, I know she is worried about meeting my family. But if you ask me, she has the easier half to deal with. I had to face down Mazur, _and_ Pavel,_ and then_ Janine. Rose has it made.

Mama has already told me a dozen times on the phone, _If she is the reason I can see my son coming back to life, I already love her. _As for the girls, Karo and Vika are sure to approve, but I know Sonja will be the hardest to convince. Being the closest to me in age, and relationship, she will give Rose a hard time for the simple fact that she needs to make sure she is worthy. _I will never understand women. _

"Where is Roza," she asked leaning to the side to look around me.

"Freshening up, it was a long trip," I smiled, hearing Mama call her Roza warmed my heart more than the summer sun, "anything I can help with?"

"No, you should go relax with your sisters," turning to look in the dining room, she smiled brightly, "It's hard to believe he is here."

"Yeah," I gritted through clenched teeth.

"Dimitri Alexander, do not," her voice was stern, but not with anger, "he is not his uncle or even his own father, I can tell just by looking at him."

I nodded, knowing her words were the truth. Not just because I have gotten to know him over the past few months, but now, I can see and hear everything he thinks. I hadn't told my family about what happened in Spokane, -_this time, they knew about what happened over Christmas- _and I wasn't sure when or how I would. I know I need too, but that just doesn't seem like a conversation to bring up in the first hours of being home after years overseas.

Besides, we are still trying to get a handle on the bond. Rose and Lissa both said it has a lot to do with willpower, keeping my head out of his, but it's easier said than done. Hopefully, after a few weeks, I will be able to control it better because right now, I might as well be him. Every other minute I am sucked into his head, seeing what he sees, hearing his unspoken thoughts, _his desires_. And I would be lying if I said more than half of them didn't make me want to strangle his Royal ass. But the other half, makes me see who he really is, and I can promise you, I never would have guessed.

"Hey, Comrade," Roza joined me in the kitchen just then, wrapping her arm around my waist, while mine fell over her shoulders.

"Ready to meet the others," I leaned down, placing a kiss to her hair, before guiding her toward the dining room.

Everyone's conversations died on their tongues as we walked into the room. Karo and Vika -as I had expected- wore bright smiles as they took in the two of us together, and Sonja, -also as expected- twisted her lips into a scowl. I went around the room, introducing them one by one. Karo had stood to pull Roza into a tight hug, Vika right behind her. I could see Roza's shoulders ease ever so slightly with each moment she spent wrapped around my sisters.

"How old are you?" Sonja asked abruptly, pulling Rose's attention from Vika.

"Eighteen," Rose rolled her shoulders back, standing tall as she answered.

Sonja rose her eyes to meet mine, the silent question of '_seriously'_ hanging in the air between us. I shot her back a look that said _lay-off_, but I had it on good authority she would not.

Vika pulled Rose back into the conversation while Sonja and I continued our silent battle.

_**She's the protective one, isn't she?** _Adrian's voice rang through my mind and I answered with a small nod.

_**There is more too it though, isn't there? Her aura is filled with anger, and it seems to be geared at you, not Rose. **_

I let his words resonate for a moment, before the dots connected in my mind. And Sonja knew the second they did too. She has only ever approved of one girl that I dated in high school, mainly because they were best friends during that time, but when I ended things, Sonja had agreed it was for the best. Yet, the way she is looking at me now says she believes different.

_Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it," Sonja jumped up from her chair, rushing toward the door.

_**Well, that can't be good,**_ Adrian spoke again. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but before I could turn, a flash of dirty blonde hair caught my eye, followed by the whole woman I walked away from seven years ago.

_**Oh no she didn't.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**WELCOME BACK MY LOVES! **_

_**I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED, CAN YOU TELL?**_

_**So, what are you thinking? Are we liking it so far? Are you prepared for the massive roller coaster we are about to climb on and take for one hell of an epic ride? I sure as hell am! **_

_**Now, just a few comments, about this story: **_

_**During their time in Baia, Dimitri is written a bit OOC- fair warning- I feel he would be more comfortable and relaxed in his childhood home. Allowing himself to feel and think like a typical twenty-four/twenty-five-year-old man. **_

_**And the rating will be updated to M after chapter two, maybe three, because right now there is only subtle adult content, but the romance scenes will be coming soon, at that point, I will update the rating.**_

_**Oh, and anytime Adrian is speaking through the bond, it will be in bold italics. I hope that will ease any confusion.**_

_**With that said,**_

_**Saddle up, Ladies, (and Gents, are there any Gents?) and enjoy the ride.**_

_**Updates, for now, will be on Saturday Nights.**_

_**Oh, and leave your thoughts in the reviews! I would love to hear from all of you. **_

_**All My Love, **_

_**Dream**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Dimitri**_

I have never wanted to kill my sister more than I do at this moment. Not even when she used to practice her makeup skills on me. Nope. Not even the humiliation of multicolored eye shadow and lipstick plastered all over my face compares to this feeling.

"Dimitri," she spoke sweetly, "You remember, Alex, right?"

"Sonja," I growled, pulling Rose to stand behind me. Why I felt the need to shield her, I didn't quite know, but for some reason, I didn't want Alex seeing her.

Not that I cared how Alex felt, not in the slightest. In all honesty, I wanted to shove my relationship with Rose right in her face. Considering the way she jumped into bed with my cousin the moment I cut ties with her, she deserved nothing more than to see me happy.

Sonja ignored my growl, "Alex, this is our _cousin_ Adrian," I don't think anyone missed the way she emphasized his relation to us, to me, "And his friends, Eddie, and Rose," her tone shifted to a sneer when she mentioned Rose.

**_What was that about? _**

"Nothing," I spoke through clenched teeth, causing everyone to turn to look at me, "Alex, we are just about to eat, now is not a good time."

"Oh, I invited her for supper. Sorry, did I forget to mention that?"

_Of course, you fucking did._

I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart beating harder in my chest, and my mind taking off like a fighter plane. If you could feel colors, I am sure the current tingling in my body would be labeled white.

Why did she bring her here? What is the point? To make me remember how she didn't blink when I told her it was over? Or how she started dating Igor almost immediately after? And the most important question, why do I even care?

_Because Sonja is trying to hurt Roza, that's why._

"Rose," Adrian whispered, "shadows."

"Already," she whispered back.

I felt her move away and all I wanted to do was pull her closer. She is what grounds me, and I need her right now. Soft hands cupped my cheeks, pushing my chin higher.

"Comrade, open your eyes," her voice calm, level. "Come on, Dimitri."

I tried, I really did, but I couldn't. I wanted to open my eyes to see my angel, to calm back down and be happy, in my home, with my family, and this beautiful woman begging me to look at her. But my eyes refused to open.

I hadn't thought I would feel the effect of his magic so soon, but I guess like with Rose, your own emotions feed it. Sonja bringing Alex here, for whatever game she was playing, was the catalyst, sparking the fire in my head, burning through my veins. Or maybe it was more than that, maybe it was the part of _him_ in me -that thought alone poured another gallon of gasoline onto the blaze.

"Rose," Adrian spoke louder this time, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Help me get him outside," Rose ordered, and I felt two other people move in beside me.

"What is wrong?" Karo yelled, "what's going on with him?"

Mama and Vika's voices joined hers, but the only one that mattered was the one coming from beside me. The one who encouraged me to fight it. The one whispering how much she loves me. The one I never want to go a day without.

"Eddie, stay close in case I need help," Rose instructed, before whispering to me, "I'm sorry, Comrade."

_For what_, I thought, right before her fist slammed into my stomach, sending me to my knees in a coughing fit. A deep growl roared in my throat, my eyes finally open and all I could see was white. Most people assume, as the saying goes, anger is seeing red. That is a lie. Because the rage rolling through my veins feels like white lighting.

I could hear female voices behind me yelling at Rose, but I could no longer pick them out. I honed in on the fight, blocking her attacks, and countering with my own. I felt like we were back at the Academy, sparing during the trials. It was the last fight we had before everything changed. Before I almost lost her to the same madness that now surrounds me.

I am unsure how long we have been fighting, or how many injuries we would have in the morning, but it was almost over. She managed to get a kick to the back of my legs, flipping them out from under me and sending me onto my back. Air rushed out of my lungs, and her weight landed roughly on my hips, her hands heavy on my chest.

"Dimitri," Rose called out softly.

Opening my eyes, I looked up to my angel, "I'm here, Roza."

"Good," she chuckled, collapsing onto my chest, "cause I'm tapped out."

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly in place. "Is this how it's always going to be?" I whispered. "Is this going to turn me into _him_?"

"No," she said sternly, pushing herself up to look down at me. Her hands cupped my face, her eyes holding mine, "You are _not_ your father. You will _never_ be him. I won't let you."

Her words were so close to the ones I had said to her that night. When I told her I wouldn't let her fall the way Anna had. It is now her turn to do that for me, yet, I can't help but wonder, how. How does she plan on being there for me, if she takes off with Adrian and Eddie as soon as we get back to the States? How can she help me, if she is halfway across the country, or in another country altogether?

I didn't voice those questions, though, because honestly, I wasn't ready for the answers. I have a feeling she knows what she wants to do, where she wants to go, but I am not ready to accept the fact that it's somewhere I'm not.

I just got her back, only to lose her again.

Adrian lent Rose a hand, pulling her up from the ground, while Eddie reached down for me. I drew Rose back into my arms and claimed her lips with mine. It wasn't a desperate kiss like the one in my room earlier, but rather soft, and passionate, as I told her without words how much I love her, how thankful I am that she was here to help me through this. Most of all, how I never want to let her go again.

When I pulled away, I noticed a cut on the side of her face, "Did I do that?"

"Your watch got me, it's no big deal, Comrade," she brushed it off, linking her fingers through mine, she headed toward the house.

"It is a big deal," I grumbled, "Mama, can you grab me the first aid kit, please."

"I can heal it," Adrian piped up.

"No." Rose and I spoke at the same time.

"I would prefer you not to use your magic as much as possible," Rose continued in a whisper, hoping the others didn't hear, "at least not until we can get the bond under control. Though you should make him a ring like I had, it would help."

I tried to ignore the way my family stared at me, it was too close to the way Mama looked at me after I had beat Randall. She hadn't been scared of me, rather, scared _for _me, both back then and now. Vika had tears sliding down her face, and Karo's eyes were a second away from popping out of her head. Sonja still held a look of disapproval, mostly aimed toward Rose, which simmered my anger once more, just not nearly as bad. And Alex, surprisingly, stood next to Sonja, white as a ghost. I had hoped she would have taken the hint and left when Rose had to drag me out back and beat the darkness out of me. _No such luck. _

Leading Rose into the kitchen, I lifted her to sit on the island while I tended to her wounds. Thankfully, the cut seemed to be the worse of the damage, though I knew she, like me, would be feeling the bruises on her thighs and ribs tomorrow.

"Lift your shirt," I instructed, taking a look at her ribs to make sure nothing was broken or cracked. Gently, I pressed two fingers against each rib, starting at the top working my way down, "does it hurt?"

"No, nothing feels broken," she shook her head, "Now, you," gesturing with her hand, "lift."

She repeated the same process as I had, only I flinched when she pressed on my fourth rib on the left. Picking up the instant icepack from the kit, she crushed it and placed it to my side.

"I'll wrap them after dinner."

"Thank you, Roza."

Everyone else had settled around the table, even Babushka who had been hiding in her room since we first arrived. I said grace, and plates were passed around. I made one for Rose and Eddie since neither were familiar with Russian cuisine, I put everything I thought they might enjoy. Adrian had no problem serving himself a miniature portion compared to the three of us, and the girls looked as if they were no longer hungry after the show they had just watched.

I tried to enjoy the taste of Mama's cooking, the _pirogies_ being my favorite dish, along with a thick slice of _black bread,_ however, the giant elephant sitting on the table killed the atmosphere. They wanted answers to questions they didn't know how to ask. Or simply weren't because Alex was _still_ here, and this is a family matter. One she does not need to know about.

**_Do you want me to get rid of her? _**

I shook my head, Adrian catching my answer. Now I know why Rose had wished for a two-way bond at times. Think of how easy it would be to not have to speak or move to reply to him.

"How has America been, Dimitri," Alex broke through the tense silence.

"Wonderful." I stabbed a _pirogue _onto my fork.

"Don't you miss home," she egged on. Shoving the whole thing in my mouth, I stopped myself from saying this was no longer home to me. I didn't want to hurt Mama's feelings. Or Karo and Vika's. "Well, I think I can speak for everyone, and say that it misses you. You should visit more often, catch up, you know."

"Guarding a Princess doesn't allow much freedom," Rose answered for me. "We only managed the trip because he wasn't needed at the Academy."

"What about you, Rose, shouldn't you be preparing for your trials? I mean, you are still a student, right?" Sonja's question came out laced with venom.

"No, I'm not actually." Rose sat straighter, her eyes flickering to mine -silently apologizing for what she was about to say. No doubt believing they would all look at her as a failure, or worse, "I dropped out when I turned eighteen. I didn't want to be a Guardian, at least not one in the system." Her eyes flickered to Adrian, who smiled back at her. "I took a private assignment."

Alex looked between Adrian and Rose, "So… you two are….what exactly?"

"Family," Adrian stepped in, "Rose is the little sister I never wanted," he laughed.

"Wait, did you finally realize you couldn't win her," Eddie laughed, and I didn't miss the way Rose's eyes lit up when she heard his rich chuckle. "I thought you would have fought harder, Ivashkov."

"I tried, but look at him," his hand waved up and down beside me, "I mean, really, I never stood a chance."

"I'm glad you realize that now," I smiled, patting his shoulder. _Now, if he would just stop _thinking_ about her, that would be great. _I swear he does it just to get under my skin, and damn if it doesn't work.

**_You know I have to give you a hard time,_** he laughed. I rose my brow, wondering how he knows what I am thinking. **_Your aura, it speaks louder than your mind most of the time._** I nodded in understanding and reached forward for another piece of bread.

For a minute, I forgot that there were other people at the table, simply enjoying the light-hearted banter between us. It was just easy to fall into conversation with Rose, Eddie, and Adrian. We have all grown together over the last four to six months, that it's simple.

Later I would think about how it must look to my mother and sisters that we are all so comfortable with each other. How I open up so easily with them, yet, when I left here, I would barely talk to my own family. How much I have changed in the last two years, being away from the darkness that consumed me after Ivan passed. Granted, I traded it for another type of darkness but telling them that would have to wait.

We finished dinner with light conversation, mainly about what I have been up to the last few years. I told them about tracking Rose and Lissa down in Portland, training Rose, and a little about the attack. Rose and I both tried to keep the details to a minimum, and her leaving school out of the topic choices. I could see Eddie's posture shift every time either was mentioned, and I didn't want to embellish the worst day of his life as something other than what it really was, a tragic event.

With the table cleared, Adrian and Eddie helping Mama with the dishes, much to her dismay, I looked over to Rose who was engrossed with Vika about current clothing styles in America verses here.

"Roza, I'm going to go shower," I leaned down to kiss her head, wincing slightly as my ribs reminded me of their damage, thankfully, it felt more like a bad bruise than a crack, so it would heal faster. "Will you come to wrap me when I'm done?"

"Of course, just yell when you get out."

I said my goodnights and headed upstairs. Turning the taps on as high as they would go, I stepped into the scalding spray and allowed the water to wash more than just the dirt away. The steam seeped into my senses, clearing my mind, and my heart of the weight they have been carrying for the last week.

In the days after Spokane, when we returned to the Academy, I was torn with myself. Rose had spent every night in my room, sneaking in and out to see Eddie and Lissa during the day, and making it back to sleep with me at night. I hated the fact that we were still having to hide our relationship. She was no longer a student, I was no longer her mentor, and her own father approved of us. That last one should have been the only thing that mattered in my opinion.

It made me stop and think though, and I came to the conclusion that I should leave with her, and I told her as much. Not only for Adrian, who I do feel I should be with, and not just because of the bond, but he is my family. Also, it would allow us to live freely, openly, as she wants, I want, for the rest of our lives. Lissa would be well protected, no matter what, and we could still stay in touch with her and Christian. But Rose is hellbent on me staying with Lissa. And I can't argue with her reasoning, but make no mistake, I want too.

Thankfully, Adrian was a step ahead of me, planning this trip for all of us to get away and think. Coming home, here to Baia, is probably the best thing we could have done. It gives me time with Rose to talk about the future. Gives Eddie time to adjust back to being a Dhampir, surrounded by people who know nothing about what he was. I hoped it would make the transition easier, because here, he wouldn't be treated as anything other than Rose's brother, another Dhampir, in a Dhampir town. Not someone who had been Strigoi just over a week ago. It also gives Adrian and I time to explore our bond and meet with the other bonded pair right here in my hometown.

It may only be for two weeks, but I promise you, these next two weeks I am going to show Rose exactly why we shouldn't be apart again. I am pulling out all of the stops to win her over, to include, putting a ring on that little finger of hers. Yes, I know she wants to have a '2' in front of her age before we exchange vows, and that is fine by me. But I don't want her to have a doubt in her mind that she is it for me. That I want nothing more than to claim the last part of her I have yet too.

Her name.

Wiping the mirror clean, I inspected my ribs, noticing the bruising that had already started. And the small scar just to the right of my heart. I didn't forget that it was there, Rose lays her hand over it every night, but I try not to look at it if I can help it. To put it simply, I pray I never get shot again, that was the second most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life. Being told Roza was dead is the first.

Twisting my towel, I secured it around my waist and stepped out into the hall to call for Rose, but her name stalled in my throat.

"What are you doing?" I growled at Alex.

She stood with her back pressed against my bedroom door, which just so happens to be right across from the bathroom.

"I should be asking you that," she quipped, "Really, Dimitri, what are you doing with her?"

"Her name is Rose, and what does it matter to you? Why are you even here, Alex?"

"Sonja told me you were coming home, I didn't know you would be bringing the motley crew with you. I wanted to talk to you, see how you have been and see if you were staying. I have missed you, Dimitri."

"Well, I haven't missed you," I grumbled, "and if you must know, I have been amazing, and no, I am not staying. Happy now? The door is that way, see yourself out." I only felt _slightly_ bad about the tone I used on her, but in my defense, this is seven years of disgust in the making.

No, I don't care for her anymore. No, I don't want her. But what she did still burns, which is why I would rather not rehash the past, ever.

"Did you forget that _you_ broke up with _me?_ What did you expect me to do?" her voice began to rise, but I don't think they heard her downstairs, at least I hope not.

"I didn't expect you to go fuck my cousin, that's for sure," I drug my hand through my hair that had only partly dried in the bathroom, "look, Alex, I am not in the mood to do this, can we just leave the past behind us, and go our separate ways?"

"You're going to leave her too, you know that right. She can't give you what you want any more than I could," she scowled.

"You don't know anything about us." I felt myself slipping toward the darkness again. Why couldn't she just let it be,_ let me be,_ she never seemed to have a problem with it before. Pulling in a long breath through my nose, I settled the storm in my mind, whispering a final plea, "I am trying to be nice about this, please, just go."

"Fine, but I won't wait around forever,_ Dimitri_."

"You don't need to wait at all, _Alex._"

I didn't bother to watch her as she walked down the stairs, instead, I opened the door to my room, needing just a second to breathe and found Rose sitting on my bed. _Women everywhere!_ You think growing up in a house full of women I would be used to it, but damn.

"Roza," I started, but she promptly cut me off.

"Are there any other women I need to know about?" she asked with a smile, "they seem to flock you."

¨You're not mad?"

"I heard the whole thing," she answered with a shake of her head, "you were in the shower for a while, so I came up to check on you and decided to sit in here and wait. I just need to know how many fights I may get into in the next two weeks."

"None. I didn't even know she was still around. I am going to kill, Sonja."

"Don't bother, Comrade. It doesn't matter. Now, come here so I can wrap those ribs, and you can get some sleep."

I kneeled in front of her, gripping her hips, I pulled her to the very edge of the bed, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Multiple times a day, and I love you, too."

"Good," I growled and crashed my lips to hers.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

**Surprise Loves! **

**I hope everyone is having a great week so far.**

**So, I had said on FB, and on C1 A/N, that updates will be on Saturday Evenings, but I have recently acquired a BETA who is lifting a lot of weight off my shoulders for editing. (Thank You, PosionedAngels for stepping in and becoming my life-line here.) So with that being said, I should be able to go back to twice a week updates like normal.**

**Side Note: For anyone who hasn't read about Alex and her reason for existing, you can swing over to my 'Collection of Songfics' and take a look at 'Break Up In A Smalltown' for more background on her. **

**Now, a gentle reminder that the rating will be updated in the next few chapters. **

**Have a wonderful rest of your week, All My Love,**

**Dream**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Rose**_

* * *

"_**Only in darkness can you see the light." **_

_**-Martin Luther King Jr-**_

* * *

Sitting on the back porch, a cup of black tea clenched between my hands, steam flowing over the lip, sending it's smokey essence through my nose, as I admire the sight before me; the sunrise. I have seen many mornings where the array of colors have taken my breath away, but today, I look at it in a new way.

If it wasn't for the darkness of night, we would not be able to enjoy the beauty of the morning light. We wouldn't be able to sit back and take in the simple joy of a new day rising above the horizon.

And if it wasn't for my own darkness, Dimitri and I may not have come together the way we did. And if it wasn't for his, I wouldn't have realized just how much he needs me, and I need him.

Yesterday's events brought many things to light for me, like the north star in the midnight sky, guiding me home. And I'm not even talking about the hours of rolling around in the sheets, but rather the fight that took place right in front of where I currently sit. Seeing him captured inside the madness broke me, and I don't want to imagine what would have happened had I not been there for him, grounding him and bringing him back from it.

I am terrified at the idea of having to choose between Dimitri or Adrian, but I am petrified at the thought of him having to face the worst of the darkness alone.

"Rose," Eddie's voice drew me from my thoughts, bringing me back to the here and now, sending my own worries to the back of my mind.

My cup now empty and the sun completely clear of the horizon, I must have been out here much longer than I realized. Turning in my seat, I looked up to him, his eyes looked hollow, accompanied by dark circles underneath. It's been just over a week since his restoration, and I can't help but wonder how much sleep he has actually got since then.

"Is everything, okay?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Of course, let me just let Dimitri know," I stood up, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before heading upstairs to Dimitri's room.

Even though I had woken a while ago, I knew he needed far more rest than I, but I am surprised he is still knocked out cold. The early morning sun shined through the window, lighting the room with a soft golden glow. Dimitri laid on his back, blankets half off of him, and a small smile playing on his lips. He looked relaxed, happy, and after yesterday, I couldn't bear the thought of disturbing his little bit of peace.

I understand the emotional strain he is feeling, the sense that you are losing yourself involuntarily to something you didn't ask for in the first place. Granted, we both agree that it is better than the alternative, but it's not without sacrifice. It eats away at you, little by little until something happens that turns the spark into a full blown bonfire.

For him, it was Alex and his father.

I could tell that her showing up was not something he anticipated, and if the fight in the backyard wasn't proof enough, my ability to read him without words was. I don't, _well, didn't at the time_, know what happened between them, but the moment he saw her, I saw the shift in his demeanor.

Like asphalt in Texas on a Summer day, heat rolled off of him in damning waves, causing the muscles in his back to vibrate from the tension, his jaw ticking in time with the rapid pulse of his carotid, and his knuckles white from how tightly his fist was bound at his sides. And when he couldn't open his eyes, I knew there was only one way to break him free of the darkness.

We hadn't sparred in a long time, hence it taking me the better half of an hour to finally pin him. And I would be lying if I said that look of defeat in his eyes didn't shatter my heart on the spot. It wasn't even about the fact that he lost the fight, no, it was his fear of becoming his father that ripped my heart from my chest.

I meant what I said, I wouldn't let that happen to him. Just like he wasn't going to let me fall the way Anna had, I wouldn't let him turn into his father. I don't know much about him, but what I do know is there is no way Dimitri could ever be like that. With everything he has encountered in his life, he has remained resilient, and I will be damned if I let him fall to this.

Grabbing a piece of paper off his desk, I wrote a quick note to let him know where I would be and left it on his nightstand. Pulling the covers back up to conceal the important areas, I kissed his forehead, and silently left the room.

Peaking in Vika's room, where Eddie and Adrian were staying since she headed back to school this morning, I checked to make sure Adrian was okay as well, before heading back downstairs to meet with Eddie.

"Olena, we're going for a walk, do you need anything while we are out?"

"No, thank you, Roza. Make sure you grab your jacket, it's still a bit cold out." She gave me a bright smile and went back to whatever she was working on for lunch today.

I couldn't help but smile myself as I grabbed my jacket off the hook. Thinking about it, it's rather sad that her simple motherly comment struck me the way it did. It shows just how deprived I was of it growing up.

Eddie and I headed out, turning to the left toward town. Neither of us spoke at first, instead, we took in the sights around us. The street was lined with homes similar to Dimitri's, older timber wood exterior, and I would bet just as warm on the inside too. Children played in the fronts of several yards, with their mom's watching from the porch.

I paused to think of what it must be like to grow up in a community like this. Surrounded by other families -friends to play with, sleepovers, or weekend get-togethers. To have a parent or both, to tuck you into bed at night, or chase away the monsters that lurk in the closet.

_A normal childhood._

We didn't have that growing up at the Academy, instead, we were surrounded by the thoughts of our futures, unable to enjoy the little things that kids should be able too. It's really no wonder we don't want to go back.

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you?" Eddie finally broke the silence.

"Anything, Eddie, you should know that."

I kept my eyes on him, though he focused on the ground in front of us. I could see the way his shoulders were burdened, even through his thick jacket, they were hunched forward with the weight of his thoughts, _memories._

And when he spoke again, I stopped.

Then, my heart stopped.

The world stopped.

Everything stopped.

Eddie noticed I was no longer beside him and turned to look at me. I could feel the tears free falling down my cheeks as if they were coated in Rain-X. I should be partly happy that he is talking about it, and not taking matters into his own hands, but I can't help the way my heart is struggling to beat with the weight of his question laying on my chest.

"Rose," he started, but I cut him off.

"Why would you even ask that?" not that any reason would be sufficient enough, but I needed to know. Maybe getting him to talk about it will help him work through it.

"It's too much to live with," his chin fell to his chest, "the dreams, the guilt, it's all too much. I don't feel like I should have another chance at life when I took that chance from so many others."

"_Your _choices were taken from you, too, Eddie. You didn't choose to turn, you can't, they did that to you."

"And I turned around and did the same thing to _them_, you don't understand, Rose."

"Then explain it to me, Eddie, let me help you." I was two seconds away from begging on my knees to make him see that I would do whatever I could to help him.

"I can't be helped."

"Yes, you can," taking his hands in mine, I looked into his tear-filled hazel eyes, "I don't know what you did, but it wasn't you. _You_ would never hurt anyone, you're not that type of person."

"That's where you're wrong, I am. I was happy with what I became."

"No. When they took your soul, it took away your will, your mind was no longer yours. I know you, Eddie, I know you would never have done those things had you been yourself."

"I don't know that I can believe that," he shook his head, taking a step back from me.

_I am losing him. _

"Eddie," his name came out in a watery plea, "please, don't push me away."

Taking a step closer, I could see the tears breaching the edge, only seconds away from falling, unleashing a waterfall of emotions. I wrapped my arms around his waist, his falling around my shoulders, tightening after a few heartbeats. I could feel his shoulders tensing, his back shuttering with the cries he struggled to hold in. I squeezed him tighter, "It's okay you know," I whispered.

"What?"

"If you want to cry, it's okay."

With that small reassurance, the floodgates opened. His legs grew weak with the racking of his body. Gently, I guided him to the ground, pulling him to my lap as he continued to let the tears fall. His head rested right below my breast, arms moved around my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair.

I hummed a song that I remembered from one of Dimitri's many country CD's. As much as I loathe listening to those, seeing how country music is so boring and bland, I have to admit that one has a great meaning right now. Remembering the lyrics, I sang it to him, continuing my caress.

_I will stand by you, I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do, And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight, And I won't let you fall_

_Don't be afraid to fall, I'm right here to catch you_

_I won't let you down, It won't get you down_

_You're gonna make it, Yeah I know you can make it_

He pulled away just enough to turn his face toward mine. Tear tracks running down his soft skin, I wiped them away and looked into his eyes, continuing to sing. But it was more than just to calm him or to fill the silence, it is my promise, my vow to him, that I would not let him fight this alone. I would stand by him and make sure he knows, no matter what he did as a Strigoi, I would never leave his side.

He is my friend, my brother, and you don't give up on your family.

_'Cause I will stand by you, I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do, And you can't cope_

_And I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight, And I won't let go_

We stayed there for a few more minutes. It didn't matter that we were sitting on the side of the road, or that several people couldn't help but look our way. He needed this moment. He needed to break down, so he could build back up.

"I'm so sorry, Rose."

"Don't be sorry for feeling." I wiped another trail of tears, holding my hand against his cheek, "we will get through this, together, as a family. What you went through," I paused, shaking my head to get the words right, "I can't imagine it would be easy to come back from, and Ryder said he struggled for a long time too. But as long as you keep pushing, keep fighting to become a better person from it, you can not fail. You only fail when you give up."

I may not know what Eddie is going through, but Ryder does. Unfortunately, when he left the house, I didn't think to get his phone number or anything. I figured it was best to just let him go, and if we came across each other again down the road, great. But I didn't think about how I would probably need him to help me with Eddie. I really should have, but can you blame me, there was _a lot_ going on that day.

However, if there is one person I know who could find him, it's my father.

* * *

_** Dimitri**_

Waking up alone wasn't quite what I expected after last night.

I know I shouldn't have done it, _with my ribs and all,_ but I couldn't stop myself. It had been days since Rose and I last had sex, which yes I know it's not that long, but in the grand scheme of things, it felt like years. We had _weeks_ to make up for, and I am a determined man, plus, it was step one in my plan to win her over.

_Spend hours worshiping her body, something I promise to do every night of forever. _

Which is why her not being beside me, still wrapped around my body, was not what I thought I would be waking up to. Though, looking at my phone told me why -it was afternoon. I don't remember the last time I had slept in that late, if ever in my life. Jet lag, fights, and a three-hour sex-a-thon with do that I guess.

Throwing on a pair of sweats and pulling a shirt from the closet, I made a quick trip to the bathroom, then downstairs to see where everyone was. Adrian sat on the couch in the living room, chatting with Babushka. Mama was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on lunch, and Rose and Eddie sat in front of the bookcase on the floor.

"Bout time you woke up," Adrian laughed.

"I was up late," I shrugged, sending a smile to Rose.

"We know," Adrian rolled his eyes, "I am pretty sure the neighbors four doors down know too."

Rose's face flamed bright red, and I could feel the heat rising on my own. There is no way we were that loud, right?

Shaking off his comments, I headed toward Rose, "How did you sleep, Milaya?"

"Like a baby," she smiled, rising from her spot to give me a kiss.

"What have you been up to today?"

"Eddie and I took a walk, and I tried to help your Mama with lunch but turns out I know nothing about cooking," she laughed, and I could hear Mama chuckle from the kitchen. "I hope no one expects me to keep you all fed because if that's the case, we're living off take-out Chinese, pizza, and donuts."

"I know how to cook," I stood straighter, "and I can teach you, or try too at least."

"I couldn't boil water, Comrade, good luck." She patted my chest and headed toward the table to eat, Eddie following on her heels.

_**Don't get your hopes up, Dimitri, not yet,**_ Adrian's voice rang through my head.

I sent him a _stop-reading-me _look, knowing he could see the shift in my aura and joined the others in the kitchen. I am not naive enough to think after one night of being here she would change her mind. But that my friend is part two, and it does seem to be working at the moment. Our time here is how it would be wherever it is that she wants to go. No judgment. No fear of others. What's the saying from that animation movie, the one about the Lion… ah, yes, _Hakuna Matata._

That's what life would be like. No worries. Waking up every morning to enjoy coffee and breakfast, and going to bed every night wrapped in nothing but the sheets. _And fuck if my dick didn't jump at the thought._ Even if Adrian and Eddie stayed with us forever, I would be happy, because as long as I have her, I can deal with everything else.

_**Take it one day at a time, **_Adrian spoke again, and I simply nodded my agreeance, for that is exactly what I intend to do.

After lunch, Rose and I spent a few hours lounging on the back porch, while she filled me in on her conversation with Eddie earlier this morning. I wasn't surprised that he is going through a deep depression, but I am glad that he talked about it. I don't want to think about the things he remembers from his time in Seattle. If it had been me, I pray someone would have killed me, surely that would be easier than living with the memories.

Rose decided to call Abe, who was actually in Istanbul right now -having decided to handle a few things while we were visiting my family- to track down Ryder, the Guardian that held her hostage. Now, answer me this, is it wrong of me to be angry at that? Or am I overreacting to the fact that she is trusting someone who kidnapped and held her? I know I don't know all the little details, but forgive me for not being ready to accept that he _'really is a great guy'_.

We would discuss that more at a later time since we had to get ready for dinner with the other bonded pair here in town. Adrian had contacted them prior to our arrival and explained some of the things we have been through recently. Both Rose and I, as well as Adrian, and even Eddie, we're excited to meet them. They seemed to know more about Spirit than all of us combined, and we all have questions.

And if I would have known one of my main questions would send Rose off the deep end, I would have asked in private. But it flew from my lips before my brain could catch up.

"Wait, what?" Rose jumped from her seat, her eyes on the verge of leaving her skull as she stared at Mark and Oksana.

"It's only happened once in history, and it may not have been due to Spirit, but really there is no other explanation," Oksana clarified as if she didn't just throw Rose's whole world upside down. "Being Shadow-Kissed means that Spirit burns through your veins even after the healing, which in theory could make the person fertile enough to conceive with anyone."

"So I could have gotten pregnant by him?"

"It's possible. I don't want to say yes for the fact that I have never witnessed it. And if it is something you would like, I don't want to present a false hope."

"It's not."

"It is."

Rose and I spoke at the same time, can you guess who said what? _Yeah._

We have never discussed children, having believed since we are both Dhampir, it simply would not be an option available to us. And I was fine with that. Granted, I have always wanted to have a family, but if being with Rose took that chance away, I would gladly let it go. It's why I turned Tasha's offer down.

It would have been easy to be with her, have a few kids, and live a simple life. But it wouldn't be Rose and I wouldn't be happy, and that wouldn't be fair to the kids. I know what it's like to grow up in a toxic environment, I wouldn't wish that on any child, especially my own.

However, seeing how Spirit is powerful enough to bring a Strigoi back from an undead state, and Rose and I back from death, I couldn't help but wonder, how far does this element go. At what point does it stop doing the impossible?

"Look," Mark spoke up for the first time, "this is something you two need to discuss, but just know, it may or may not happen. We don't hold all the answers."

"I need air," Rose ran her hand through the short hair at the back of her head and moved to leave.

"I'll go after her," Adrian cleared his throat and followed Rose.

I knew the reason he went is so I could look in, but I left him to talk to her alone and focused on Mark and Oksana.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked without talking to her first. I was just curious."

"It's understandable," Oksana reassured me, "Spirit is a vast element, and no one knows everything that it is capable of, including us. I have learned most of it through trial and error."

"You said there was only one case in history that you found, but it couldn't be proven, what did you mean?"

"The Dhampir mother and child died during labor, the father was a Shadow-Kissed Dhampir. It was, oh, seventy or eighty years ago, so there wasn't much information other than the birth and death certificates."

The front door opened just then, Adrian and Rose stepping back inside.

"Sorry about that, I just wasn't prepared for _that_ to come up."

"It's okay, Roza," I opened my arms to her, pulling her to sit on my lap, "I should have talked to you first."

"Can we change the subject?" She looked at Mark and Oksana, who nodded with small smiles. "Have you ever heard of someone wanting to experiment with Spirit and its ability to prevent people from being turned Strigoi?"

Both of them sat up straighter, while Eddie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. We wanted to save this for the end, knowing it would be difficult for him. His restoration is the only tidbit of information we didn't tell them.

"How did you find out about that?" Mark finally asked.

"I met another Spirit user back home who told me he thinks it is possible?"

"Robert?" Oskana asked with a hint of shock in her voice. Rose nodded, "I thought he died, the poor man lost his mind when his bondmate was killed."

"He told me about that," Rose spoke softly, "but he also told me he had restored a Strigoi, and he thinks there is a way to prevent the change."

"I wish there was, but what he says is a fairytale. He isn't mentally stable."

"That's an understatement," Adrian scoffed under his breath.

Eddie's eyes bounced between the three of us, and we silently told him 'no'. If they didn't believe his story about restoring a Strigoi, nothing they could say about linking Spirit to the change would matter. We would have to continue this road on our own.

Adrian asked a few more questions about the bond, and ways to help me with the darkness, while I threw in anything else that came to mind. Rose and Eddie sat silently, both lost in their own minds thinking about the information received so far today. And before too long, we took our leave and headed home.

"Well, that was a bust," Rose grumbled, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Maybe, maybe not," I consoled, "we learned a lot today, who knows what pieces will come into play later down the road."

"I agree with Belikov," Adrian clamped his hand down on my shoulder, "we learned that I can heal my own shadows from him, we can open the bond if we try hard enough, and you two could possibly have babies someday. I say it was an insightful trip," he laughed deeply until he caught the death stare from Roza. "Or not."

The drive home took ten minutes, at least that's what the clock on the dash said, if you ask me, based on the tension rolling off of Rose, it took the better part of a year. As soon as I shifted into park, Adrian and Eddie were out of the vehicle and climbing the steps, while Rose just stared out the windshield. I went to turn the key, but Rose's voice stopped me.

"Drive."

"Where to," I rose my brow.

"The pharmacy."

There were several possible reasons running through my mind right now. One, which I hoped was the right one, she wanted to get condoms to prevent _-an unknown if even possible-_ pregnancy. Two, she wanted to get a test to see if we are already swimming in the deep end. Or three, she wanted the morning after pill, which I really, really prayed it wasn't that one. Even if we are in no position to be parents, I couldn't bear the thought of losing a chance we may never get again.

"Shouldn't we talk about this," I tried to keep my voice light, but I had a feeling she caught the underlying fear of option three running through my mind.

"I thought you didn't want kids anymore, that's why you chose to be with me and not _her,_" she growled at the end.

"I never said I didn't want them at all, I had just given up on having my own. Later down the road, I would have liked to discuss adoption or fostering, but I hadn't thought much about it until now. I was curious to know if it was possible considering what we have seen Spirit do already."

She didn't say anything, so I asked the question that's been sitting on the tip of my tongue, "Do you think you could already be pregnant?"

"It's unlikely, I've been on birth control since you brought me back to the Academy." I rose my brow, not because I didn't believe her, but I wondered why. I know she hadn't been sexually active before me.

"They offer it in the clinic," she sighed, "Dr. O recommends it to all the girls, even if we aren't having sex. I had my last shot just before the attack, so I should be covered for another month. Not to mention, the whole dying thing wouldn't have helped."

I tried to hide the little jolt of pain in my heart when she explained it, but I have a feeling she still noticed the look of sadness in my eyes. A part of me knew it wasn't the right time, but the other part of me wanted it to be true. I wanted to watch her swell with my child tucked tightly in her womb, to worship and love her body through the changes.

"Dimitri, we can't have a kid right now," she threw her hands up, "we don't even know if it's possible, so don't look at me like that."

"Do you want it to be?"

**_Thump….. _**

**_Thump…. _**

**_Thump…. _**

"I don't know." She wiped a tear from her cheek and jumped out of the car, and ran inside the house.

Leaning my head against the headrest, I process her words. I don't know what to think, what to do, or what to say at this very moment. So many emotions are running through my heart and head, I can't tell which way was which.

Up- there's a chance we could have a family.

Down- there's a chance she doesn't want that with me.

Left- I may have just set myself back on convincing her to let me go with her.

Right- I may have pushed her too far, too soon, too hard.

This is one fucked up rollercoaster.

Every time hope sends me up, reality throws me in a loop and sends me back down.

I need help.

I need advice.

I need my best friend.

_Start driving, Dimitri._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Saturday Loves!**

**I hope everyone had a blessed week and is enjoying the weekend. I can't lie, this week was rough, for many different reasons, but I am so glad it's over! **

**On a random note: Have any of you ever watched the show 'Fixer Upper' with Chip and Joanna? **

**Well, my Mama, Sister, and I spent the day today at the Silo's in Waco, which they own. And let me just say, it is so beautiful, and the signs they have, GAH I love them. **

**There are some pictures of it on my Facebook for anyone who wants to see. **

**Anywho, leave your thoughts on the way out, and thank you to those who have been reviewing, you all are so wonderful. And, of course, thank you, PoisonedAngels for kicking my butt in gear these last few days! **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Rose**_

* * *

_**The struggles I'm facing**_  
_**The chances I'm taking**_  
_**Sometimes might knock me down but**_  
_**No, I'm not breaking**_  
_**I may not know it**_  
_**But these are the moments that**_  
_**I'm going to remember most**_

_**Miley Cyrus- The Climb**_

* * *

How many times does the rug get pulled from beneath you _before_ you learn to stop standing on it?

If you have an answer to that, please feel free to share, because I don't know how many more times I can handle landing flat on my ass, confused about everything I have ever known, and lost in a world of questions.

It was easier to believe magic could bring a person back from the brink of death, or restore a Strigoi back to their prior state than it is to believe that two Dhampirs could have a child together. Or maybe I just wanted to believe the former more than the latter.

This trip has quickly transformed from, what should be a relaxing and memorable time, to one full of anxiety. All I wanted was to meet Dimitri's family, visit some of the landmarks he used to talk about, and help my brother through what has to be the hardest time of his life. I wasn't expecting to meet Dimitri's ex, having to beat the darkness out of him, or finding out that we could have a kid together.

Nope, none of that was on the itinerary, yet, here I am, sitting on Dimitri's bed, my arms wrapped around my midsection, praying to a God I don't believe in, that my birth control is still working, despite my brief moment of death.

And if it isn't, I don't know what I am going to do. We have plans, things we need to do, and a child will direct us down a different path. I need to find Ryder and help Eddie cope with the things he went through. I need to figure out this mystery of spirit and how it can affect the change. And after that, I need to figure out what in the hell I can do to make a life in the human world. But first, and foremost, I need to know if Dimitri and I are going to be parents.

"Rose," Adrian knocked on the door softly, opening it just a crack, "you okay?"

"Not really," I chuckled, though it was weak and watery, "you can come in."

Stepping through, he shut the door behind him and took a seat beside me against the headboard. I rested my head on his shoulder, his arm snaking around me to hold me close. It was almost like the first night we spent in Seattle when I was overwhelmed with all of the changes we had made in our lives, and simply needed the comfort of my best friend. I mean, I cried over donuts, obviously, I was a bit out of it then. Thankfully, this time, I don't feel guilty about it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"It's a yes or no question, Little Dhampir," he laughed. Bringing his hand from around my waist, he ran his fingers through my hair, before placing a soft kiss to the top of my head, "what part is scaring you most?"

"All of it," I sat up, turning to the side so I could look at him, my legs crossed in between us, and began ticking off my fingers. "For one, I don't know that I am capable of being a mother. For two, I am torn between wanting Dimitri to return to court with Lissa or stay with us. And three, we still have a mission to complete once we get back home, I don't have time to even think about….that."

"Why don't you want him with us? I mean, you told the man you want to marry him, yet you don't want to be with him, why?"

"I want to be with him, but I also want Lissa to be protected," I answered with the rehearsed line I have told myself a million times before.

_Because it's the truth. Right?_

"I don't even need to read you to know that's a cop-out," he shook his head, "when have you ever had to hide from me, Rose?"

"Never, but it's no longer just _you._"

He pushed himself back, hurt covering his features. "So because we're bonded, you can't talk to me anymore?"

"Not until you can keep him out, and learn to hide certain things."

He shifted off the bed to stand and stare down at me, "If you don't see a problem with that response, I don't know what to tell you to help. I suck at love, and all things relationships, but even I know that if you care enough about someone, love them enough to want to marry them, you shouldn't need to hide from them."

"Adrian," the hurt in my voice was not feigned, not in the slightest, but he wasn't going to give me a chance to explain.

"No, Rose, think about what you are asking of him. You want to force him to do a job _you_ don't want to do, so you can chase down one crazy fantasy after another. You know that he has always wanted a family, and he was and still is, willing to give it up because he loves you. Yet you aren't willing to let him be with you to prove it." His voice was beginning to rise, and for a moment I was sent back to the hotel.

Right before we were taken, Adrian and I fighting over Dimitri. He had been in contact with him via dream walking since we arrived in Seattle, and inadvertently told him where we were. He seemed to know more about Dimitri's feelings and thoughts than I did, and that was before they were linked, both biologically, and magically.

I can't be mad that they seem to have grown close over the last few months. I know Adrian has never really had anyone on his side, much less a family member -other than Tatiana of course. But at the same time, when we first fled the Academy, Adrian was on my side, now, he seems to have switched places, and I don't know how I feel about that right now. There are too many things happening all at once, and I can't seem to get a handle on any one thing long enough to figure it out without losing my grip on myself.

It's not that I don't _want_ Dimitri to know the process of my thoughts, but I just want to have a firm foundation before sitting down with him. I need to figure out how it could work first, then talk it over with him. But Adrian is stoking the fire and his next question set my mind ablaze.

"Why is it okay for you to run away from your fears, but not okay for him to chase his dreams?"

"Because I love him enough to not want to risk his life," I yelled back, the confession rolling from my tongue like a wildfire, "Guarding Liss would be easy. When she is at Court, he wouldn't even have to work, and outside, he would have one or two partners to help him. I wouldn't have to worry, he would be safe."

"And he wouldn't be with us," he rose his brow.

I shook my head, "It's a liability. If a Strigoi, or fuck even a human, had both of you by the throat, who would I choose to save? And vice versa, who would he pick if it was me or you? That's why we couldn't stay together and guard Lissa. It's why we can't stay together with you. It will always come down to a choice, and I for certain am not prepared to ever have to make it."

I have thought many times about what could happen if Dimitri and I guarded, or simply lived together, but I haven't spoken the words aloud to anyone yet. Voicing them out loud makes it real, and I didn't want this to be real. I wanted it to remain a notion in my head with no proof, but I can't do that anymore. Not if I want to protect the people I care most about.

"Him."

"What?" my eyes snapped to meet his, the emerald depths captivating me, holding me as if he was trying to compulse me, but I knew him better than that.

"You would save him, and I would want you too."

"That's not how it works, Adrian," I dropped my eyes from his, "_they come first._ YOU come first."

"So, you would go against an order from your charge," he rose his brow, a smirk pulling at his lips, "Miss Hathaway, that is sure to earn you a black mark on your record."

"There is already a dozen, what's one more," I shrugged.

I know he was trying to lighten the moment, but what he is suggesting is insane. I could never, would never, put someone else above my charge, no matter how badly it would hurt me to do so. I may not wear a promise mark, I may not hold the title of 'Sanctioned Guardian' but I would be damned if I let fourteen years of training go to waste.

That's why I don't want him with us. I don't want to ever be put in the position because I know, if and when that day comes, I would choose the Moroi. My training, the mantra engraved in me since I was a toddler would override the strength of my heart. I would choose Adrian or Lissa, or whatever Moroi it is in the cross-fire, just like I did in Spokane. The moment they put the gun to Mia's head, only she mattered. I would stop everything to save the Moroi, even one I didn't particularly care for.

And I would hate myself for it every day until my heart stops beating.

"Rose," he kneeled in front of me, reaching his hands out to hold mine, "listen to what I am telling you, there are some things in life that are more important than some centuries-old mantra. Your family is one of them. You, Dimitri, Eddie, even Liss, and Chris, are all my family, for better or worse. We are Moroi and Dhampir, Shadow-Kissed, and prior Strigoi, but in the end, we are all the same. We all have hearts that beat, blood in our veins, and minds of our own. Don't let the system take that away from you."

"Even then, Adrian, I would be choosing between my brother or my boyfriend. It's still a lose-lose situation."

His head fell forward, resting in the triangle of his arms, "You're not getting it, Rose," he mumbled, before lifting back up to look at me, "_Your family,_ is what matters most. Dimitri- your partner, and possible father to your children should you decide to have any, if you can, is what matters most."

"But you're still my family."

"Yes, and you will always be my Little Dhampir, but there comes a point in life, that the family you create of your own flesh and blood becomes more important than the family we pieced together."

"Are you sure the bond isn't both ways," I chuckled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you sound like him," I laughed harder, "his _Zen-Master _wisdom is rubbing off on you."

"Well, fuck me," he joined me in laughter, his head falling back down to land on the mattress.

I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to rein in the sudden onset of giggles at the thought of Dimitri talking through Adrian. I can only imagine the types of conversations those two would have should the bond ever be opened completely.

Once I settled enough to process his words, I knew he was right. But old habits die hard. I can't just turn it off, it's who I am, what I have trained my entire life to be, a Guardian. Having a family never mattered to me, at least not until Lissa, and then Eddie, and now Adrian and Dimitri. A group of people that I never planned on becoming so damn important to me, but who I couldn't imagine going through my life without.

And the chance for it to grow even more.

Pulling gently on his hair, he lifted his head back up to look at me, "Thank you, Adrian."

"Anything for you, Little Dhampir. I'll leave you be now, but think about what I said. He loves you, Rose, let him show you just how much."

"I will." With a kiss to my forehead, he left the room, and me to my thoughts.

_More or less, to the million questions ricocheting around in my head. _

The _what if's, would it, should it, _and _could it,_ questions that I have no answers too because they are not my questions to answer alone.

It's about time I realized that.

I can't make his choices for him, nor can he make mine for me, but if we are going to make this work between us, we have to talk about it. And it needs to happen sooner rather than later. With a deep breath and a new understanding, I headed downstairs to find Dimitri.

Reaching the bottom, I found the living room empty, as well as the kitchen, and the back porch. I assumed Dimitri would have been down here waiting for the all clear from Adrian after our talk, but he wasn't even in the house. Checking out front for our rental SUV, I found that gone as well. Maybe he went to the pharmacy, even though I didn't tell him why I wanted to go, he would know what I was thinking.

"Roza." Olena's voice startled me out of my skin, even though she barely spoke above a whisper. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Yeah," I gave her a soft smile and turned to head back upstairs.

"Can I ask you something?" Stopping with one foot on the bottom step, I locked eyes with her and nodded. "What happened to my son?"

Tucking my chin into my chest, I lowered my foot and motioned her toward the couch. It was only a matter of time before they started asking questions about yesterday's events, but I hoped they would ask him. He really should be the one to explain what happened in Spokane to them, in his own words and time.

I twisted my hands in my lap, struggling to find the words to explain, yet not explain exactly what is going on with him. _Does that make sense?_

"We have been through a lot in the last few months, most of which, he needs to tell you about," I paused a moment, my heart cracking with the look of sorrow in her eyes. Taking her hands in mine, I said the only thing I could think of to reassure her, "but what I will say is, you raised an amazing man, Olena, and because of that, he will be just fine."

"I worry about him," she squeezed my hands, "ever since Ivan passed, he hasn't been the same." A tear slipped from her eye, which she wiped at quickly, "but when he met you, he began to heal. Every week when we spoke, I could hear the lightness in his voice, and I could tell he was on his way back to himself. Then yesterday, I saw something in him I haven't seen in over a decade, and it scared me."

"He would never hurt any of you."

"Oh, no, I am not afraid of him hurting us, but of what he sees in himself."

"His father." I wasn't asking, rather making a statement, but she nodded and explained a little of what happened that fateful night.

I didn't ask for it, but she provided the details I had always wanted to know. Dimitri had only told me that he was an abusive man, and when he was old enough, he stood up to him for his Mama. However, he didn't tell me exactly how bad it was, or how he almost killed him.

"If it wasn't for my mother calling Mr. Mazur, I don't know that Randall would have left here alive, or that Dimka would have recovered the way he did."

"Abe was here that night?"

"Yes, he came over to make sure Randall wouldn't come back, and to talk with Dimka." She rose her brow, "How do you know him?"

"He's my father," I whispered. I am still getting used to the idea, and with his reputation, telling others about my connection to him is difficult.

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled softly, "I can see it, and not just in the physical features, but from what I have seen, and Dimka has told me, there is a definite resemblance."

"What all has he told you about me?"

"Enough to know you are a fighter, you don't give up when you want something, and you love with your whole heart." Her hand came to cup my cheek, "You are an amazing young woman from what I can tell, and I am very thankful that you are the one he has chosen to spend his life with."

"Thank you, Olena."

She nodded, "I should be getting to bed." She stood from her spot, and looked down at me, "and thank you, Roza. Sleep well, dear."

"Good night."

I watched her retreat to her room and laid myself down across the cushions thinking over everything that transpired today. No one ever said that walking through the forest would be easy, but it's known that it's not the climb but the view at the top that is to be admired. And I can't wait to see what waits at the top of our mountain.

The sun peeked through the gap in the curtains, a single golden ray parting the room. I must have fallen asleep waiting on Dimitri to come home. Yet, based on the fact that I am in his bed, and no longer on the couch tells me he did at some point. So why is he not next to me? Rolling over, I heard something crinkle under my weight, my heart relaxing when I saw Dimitri's elegant handwriting.

_Good Morning, Beautiful,_

_This is the last time you will wake up without me beside you. _

_I am sorry for leaving last night and not telling you, but I needed to think, and I know you did too. _

_I love you, Roza, and if there is one thing I am one hundred percent positive about its that I don't want to go another day in life without you by my side. _

_So, when you are ready, take a shower, get dressed and meet me downstairs. _

_Love, _

_Your Comrade_

_P.S- I set your clothes out for you, they are on the bathroom counter. _

_Don't keep me waiting too long, Roza, I have a big day planned. _

I read it twice, not because I didn't understand his simple instructions the first time, but because I wanted to memorize this feeling. In the midst of chaos, he always knows exactly what to say to calm the storm that brews underneath.

In one simple sentence, he has made his intentions clear. And I am only slightly nervous about exactly what his plans for the day are.

* * *

The drive took just over an hour to reach Novorisbrik, where Dimitri said our day together would begin. He secured a hotel room right off the river, made reservations for dinner, and bought tickets to a show at the local theatre.

I worried briefly about the cost of everything, knowing he sends most of his money home to his family, but he quickly reassured me that the exchange rate is forgiving when converting American dollars to Rubles.

Dimitri checked us in, and we headed to our room on the seventh floor. A king sized bed sat along the wall in front of the window, downed in plush white linens that looked warm and comfortable. My thoughts proved correct as I flopped back onto the bed. It felt as if you rested on a cloud. Checking out the bathroom it held a walk in shower, big enough for two, _we would make good use of that_, and a double vanity.

Dimitri unloaded the duffle bags contents, storing our clothes into the drawers of the heather grey chest, before tucking the empty duffle under the chair. I almost questioned why he felt the need to put away what little we brought but thought better of it. He has his quirks and that is fine by me.

I sat on the edge of the bed fingering the hem of my shirt. We hadn't talked about much on the drive, other than his insistence to play every country love song known to man, and my making fun of him for it, we didn't speak about any of the hard topics. I knew they were coming, and soon, so I tried to think of what I wanted to say, and what needed to be said _because there is a difference._

Dimitri pulled a small paper bag from the larger one and clutched it tightly, hesitation and if I am seeing this right, fear, in his movements. His soulful brown eyes met mine, and he cleared his throat.

"I went to the pharmacy this morning," he whispered, handing me the bag, "I could think of three reasons as to why you wanted to go, so I picked them up."

Opening the brown bag, I found three boxes, the first, a pregnancy test, the second, the morning after pill, and the third, condoms. I pulled out the morning after pill first.

"It says it's effective if taken within the first forty-eight hours, so we are still in that window," he whispered.

I shook my head, "We don't need that one." No matter the fact that we are in no position to have a baby right now, I wouldn't make that choice.

Placing the box to the side, I noticed the fear wash away from his face. I pulled out the test next, taking a moment to read the back, well more or less, look at the pictures, seeing how it's printed in Russian. But really, they couldn't have made this any easier, pee on the stick, wait a few minutes, and bam, you have your answers.

"Should I take it now," I looked back up to Dimitri, "or should I wait until the morning? Does it really matter?"

"The pharmacist said early morning is the best."

I nodded, and then something else dawned on me just then, "Was Sonja there when you bought all of this?"

Sonja worked at the pharmacy in town, and I can hear her bitching now if she was at work when he went in. I don't know exactly what it is about me that sets her off, but for whatever reason, she hates me. But, hey, I am two for three on the sister front, so I consider that a win in my book.

"No, I went early this morning before she got there. I didn't want her jumping to the wrong conclusions about it."

I nodded, setting that one down as well, leaving it for the morning, and pulled out the last box. Holding it up, I looked at Dimitri with a smirk.

He smiled back, giving a small shrug, "A man can hope, right?"

"You're lucky I love you, or I would force you into celibacy," I laughed.

"Did you want to see the city while we have the time or stay here?"

"Stay," I painted on my man-eater smile and pulled him toward the bed.

"You're incorrigible, woman."

He sat down on the edge and moved me to straddle him. His hands went straight to the short strands of hair at the back of my head, guiding my lips to his. We still had many other things to discuss, but I would rather spend the next few hours before dinner reminding myself of how lucky I am to call him mine. I knew he felt the same by the way his cock pressed against my center.

My hands travel down his arms, feeling the ripple in his biceps as my fingers glide across his toned flesh. Moving to the hem of his shirt, I broke the kiss to pull it over his head. His chest bared to me now, I take a moment to appreciate it. The defined lines of his pecks, rock hard from many years of weights. Down to the washboard six-pack of his abs, and the happy trail of curls that dip down below his waistband. His muscles tense under my touch, rippling at the electricity I know I cause inside of him. Just like he does to me.

Bringing my lips back to his, my fingers return to linger a beat longer on the small scar just to the right of his heart. I can't help but touch it every time I see it. I had been so close to losing him that day, hell, I did for a minute, and I am beyond grateful that Adrian was able to bring him back. Yes, it has its consequences, but it is worth it.

And as he strips away the last layer between us, rolls on a condom, and slides home, I mumble softly, "so worth it."

Not just because of the sex, but because of the man I get to enjoy it with. The man that would give up his dreams to be with me. The man who, even hurt and confused, would go to the pharmacy to pick up the things he knew I wanted but didn't ask for. The man who has shown me love in ways I never dreamed of. The man who knows me better than I know myself. The man I want to go to bed with every night and wake up next to every morning.

The man that owns me; my mind, my body, my soul, but most importantly, _my heart_.

"So perfect," he whispers back, his breath hot against my neck, "so fucking tight and warm."

Our hips move in a steady rhythm, meeting in the middle for every thrust. Hitching my leg around his waist, I open myself wider for him, allowing him to hit that spot deep inside of me that should be illegal to reach.

"Fuck…. Dimitri…. harder."

A deep growl rumbles through his chest, and he pulled himself back. Before I could protest his withdrawal, he grabs both of my ankles, bringing my legs to rest on his shoulders, and picks up his pace. His balls slap against my ass, the sound echoing through the room matching my cries of ecstasy.

My orgasm teeters on the brink of explosion, a few more thrust and I would be there. Dimitri brought his hand to my stomach, gliding south until his thumb pressed firmly on my clit, sending me off the cliff.

"Please. Don't. Leave. Me." he punctuated each word with a hard deep thrust, followed by his own orgasm, his cock throbbing inside of me as he spilled everything he had into the condom.

Hovering over me, his lips brushing against my pulse point as we came down from our highs, there is only one thought running through my mind.

_I couldn't if I wanted too, not anymore._

* * *

** Author's Note: **

**Don't judge me for linking a Miley Cyrus song -lol-**

**Anyway, how is everyone doing? I am exhausted beyond measure, but still here to bring you this update. **

**Thank you for all of the new faves/follows/reviews. You guys are awesome! And to my new followers on Facebook, welcome. **

**As you guys can see, the rating has been updated to M, and Romitri is coming together. Finally! I know, I know, you guys have been waiting for it, and now it's here. **

**On another note: I posted on Facebook a day or so ago a little rant. If you saw it, then you already know what I am about to say, but the short version is; **

**I have a need to write like you have a need to breathe. There are days when life gets in the way and I don't have time to stop and write, and I hate it. So when I have the time, it's what I do, and some people don't agree with it. Not Y'all, of course, but others. There are people who question why I spend my time writing, and I have no other answer for them other than 'I just do'. **

**When I get comments, and such, from them, it brings me down. _Your _reviews help me keep going. You all are the only reason I keep writing on here and not just working on my personal projects. So thank you to those who take the time to leave them, you really make a difference. **

**Thank You. **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ahhhhhhhh! **_

_**Sorry, had to get that out! Enjoy My Loves! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Dimitri**_

A walk through the park, dinner at a restaurant on the river, and a show at the Novosibirsk Opera and Ballet Theatre, and I am still stalling.

You would think after our brief chat at the hotel, the connecting afterward, and all of the above events I would have grown a set and sat her down, yet, "Roza, would you like to get some ice cream," I blurt out as we approach the local parlor.

"I can't believe I am saying this," she laughed, "but I don't think I can eat anymore."

I laughed with her, though it was completely forced. I needed time, time that is vanishing right before my eyes as she stops her stride to look up at me. Her hand wrapped around my arm, pulling me to stop with her.

"Are you okay?"

_It's now or never, Dimitri. _

"We need to talk, Roza."

"The last time you said those words, you were telling me we couldn't be together anymore," her voice dripped with disgust as she recalled the memory from the gym.

I can't blame her for associating the event, it was the beginning of the end for us. Not this time though, no, this time, it's the beginning of forever. At least if I have any say in it that is.

Taking her petite hand in mine, I guided her to a nearby park bench. The area wasn't necessarily secluded, but at this late hour, passers-by were few and far between. The moon hung directly overhead, casting a silver shadow over her face as I tried to process my words before speaking. I had said them to myself a million times in the last twenty-four hours, but for the life of me, I can't remember a single fucking one of them right now.

After visiting Ivan's grave last night, I left with newfound clarity. I had been distraught over the idea that Rose and I could possibly have kids someday, and her not wanting too, that I was blinded to what really mattered. _Her. _

I spent a solid hour talking to a marble headstone about the woman I love. I know he would have loved her too, she is his type of person. Outgoing, brash, take no shit kind of attitude, they would have gotten along beautifully. I hate to compare, but Ivan and I were like Rose and Adrian. I could tell him anything and everything, and he wouldn't judge or sugarcoat for my benefit. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous at times of the relationship Rose and Adrian have because I miss the one I had with Ivan. I miss my best friend.

But true to his memory, he was there for me when I needed him most, even if he didn't speak a word, I heard him loud and clear. And then, I saw him.

Sitting on the small bench at the foot of his grave, I spoke as if he was alive and well, not paying any attention to the world around me. The place had been empty when I arrived, and I had not heard anything to tell me I was no longer alone. So you can imagine my surprise when I lifted my head to prepare to leave, and he was standing behind his headstone.

His form was nothing more than a transparent light, but I could see the sandy blond hair, and the trademark Zeklos eyes well enough to know. He didn't speak, he didn't even mouth anything, he simply looked at me, then over to my car, and back. He was telling me to take my ass home and make things right.

For a moment, just a second, I wished I harnessed enough darkness to talk to him like Rose did with Mason. If I could just hear his voice one more time, listen to his advice rather than take the hint of his movements, it would mean everything to me. But I knew carrying that much darkness is toxic, so I let that thought carry away on the gentle breeze and rose from my seat.

_I'm sorry, Ivan. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you._ That was the last thing I said to him before I saw his head shake, and he disappeared into the night. He was saying it's not my fault, and I need to let him go. I need to get back to my life, to the woman I love, and keep living as he would want me too.

"Dimitri, you're scaring me," Rose whispered, her hand coming to my cheek to wipe away a tear I didn't notice fall.

"I went to see Ivan," I whispered back, clearing my throat, I looked up at her, "Last night, I needed to talk to someone, and…" I paused to draw a deep breath, "I saw him."

"Did you talk with him," shock registered in her voice, I knew she worried about the darkness.

"Not like you did with Mason, he was just standing there, like a washed out version of himself."

She nodded, "That's how it was at first for me too. We need to have Adrian check your aura more often, and you need to learn to block them out. It's too much to handle, trust me."

"I know, but now I know how you felt seeing him. I understand it better now."

"I told you I wasn't crazy," she chuckled, and I couldn't help but join her. "But that isn't all, is it?"

I knew she would see past the minor detail to the bigger picture. Not that it was hard, we have both been thinking about a lot lately, and we needed to talk it all through. My only issue is, I am not sure how. I have never been in this position in my life, and I am unsure of how to navigate the deep waters without capsizing my ship.

"No, it's not." I drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly through my nose, "When I got there, the first thing I told him was that I fell in love. And then I told him about how we might be able to have our own family someday, and how I wasn't sure you wanted that with me. Then I told him about you. How I thought he would have loved you because you both are rather similar."

"By the time I was done, I realized that it didn't matter to me if we had children of our own. Or any at all. As long as I had you, then everything would be right in the world."

She didn't say anything, but rather seemed as if she was thinking over my words, or preparing her own. So I snuck in one last statement before she could take us down a different road.

"But only if we are together. I don't want to be in Pennsylvania, while you're wherever it is that you are planning on going."

"Texas," her eyes drifted to the pavement, "we're going to Dallas after graduation."

"Seriously?" I rose my brow, and she nodded softly, "You're going to Texas, and you were going to leave me on the east coast? And here I thought you would enable my cowboy dreams."

"What, you want to put on a pair of chaps and ride horses for a living?"

"Doesn't sound so bad to me," I shrugged.

In fact, it sounds like pure heaven. Picture this, me, in a cowboy hat, Wrangler jeans, a pearl-snap shirt, and dark tanned skin from the Texas sun. Then Rose in a pair of boots, a tank top, and cut-off jeans. Yes, please, I would gladly accept that future.

"Sad thing is, I can see it," she laughed, "and I have to admit, you'd look sexy in a pair of chaps... minus the jeans, of course."

I groaned at the thought, my dick turning to stone as the fantasy played out in my mind. Sitting on a saddle in the barn, my cock buried deep inside of her as she rides me hard and fast, wearing nothing but a cowgirl hat.

_God- shoot me now. _

"We will come back to that," I gritted through clench teeth as I tried to settle my raging hard-on.

Pulling in several deep breaths, I focused back on the conversation at hand, "Look, Rose, I do not care where we wind up, the only thing I care about is that we are there together. Be it Texas, or California, or here, it does not matter to me. I just want to be with you."

"I know," her voice only a whisper, "I'm just scared."

"About what?" I already know the answer, but I need to hear the words.

"Choosing," she sighed, bringing her eyes to mine, "did you watch me and Adrian last night?" I shook my head. His emotions were running high, but I was so focused on Ivan, that I was able to stay out of his head.

"I told him I would never be ready to choose between you and him because, in my head, I know who I would pick."

"Adrian." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I know her, she would always put her charge first, it's why she will be one of the most amazing Guardians in history. She knows her duty, understands it better than most, and she will always put the Moroi first.

"He told me to pick you."

"That doesn't surprise me," I chuckled. "He wants you to be happy. He knows that losing me would do nothing but destroy you, but losing him wouldn't be as bad."

"That's a really shitty way to put it," she scoffed.

"I agree, but that is the way _he_ sees it. He is willing to sacrifice himself to keep you happy. He loves you, Roza," my voice was barely audible by the end.

Being bonded to Adrian has not been the most exciting thing I have ever experienced in my life, but it has been rather informative. Over the last week or so, I have seen into the darkest corners of his mind, and let it be known, Adrian is a very deep person. The way he looks at the life he has been handed isn't like most Royals, but almost as if he is one of us.

Though he may live a lavish lifestyle, and never had to want for anything, he is content with the simple things in life. Like the love from a best friend, or a hug from an Aunt, and even a pat on the back from his cousin. I would be willing to bet his father could withdrawal his trust fund from him, and he would pick up and move right along with life as he pleases. In all honesty, I think he is hoping for that. He doesn't want to be known for his name alone, but for what he is capable of.

And that speaks to his character far more than the label pinned to his chest.

"I know he does, and that's why it would be impossible to pick between the two of you. I love you both, granted in different ways, but how am I supposed to decide who is more important."

"I don't know, Roza," I shook my head, trying to scramble the words until I had them in the right order. "What I do know is that it is very unlikely that we would have too. By venturing out into the human world, we lessen our chances of running into Strigoi. Yes, we may still deal with them from time to time, but if we stick to a human time table, and have our property warded, the possibility decreases substantially."

"You've got it all figured out, huh," she tried to raise one brow, but she still hadn't mastered it yet.

"Not all of it, but I have been thinking a lot." I shrugged. "And remember, Roza, you lived with Lissa in the human world for two years without ever running into a Strigoi."

"True, but we also lived like hermits. I hardly ever let her out of the apartment after dark."

"We can sort out a guarding schedule so we can all enjoy the outside world. With three dhampirs, I am sure we can keep one Moroi safe, and still have time for just us."

She nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. I could hear the wheels grinding in her head, questions, concerns, hopes, and dreams, running wild. The latter two telling me she is close to breaking, but there is one last thing she needs to know before she will make her move.

"What's going to happen to Lissa? Who will protect her if you and I are gone?"

"Queen Tatiana and Guardian Croft will make sure she has the best Guardians available. She is the last of her name, other than the Queen, she will be the most protected Moroi in the world." I chuckled, and corrected myself, "Well, second, your father is first."

We drifted into silence, letting the sound of the light wind and music from the bars fill the space. I have planted every seed I have in her mind, now it's time to water them and wait.

I know in my heart, she will make the right choice. And by right choice I mean she will agree to let me walk this line with her. After everything that has happened in the last two weeks, and especially over the last forty-eight hours, I have come to realize that she needs me just as much as I need her. We are drawn together, not by our hearts alone, but by our souls. It's rare, and wonderful, to have that connection with someone. And when you find it, you have to hold on with everything you are, or you may find yourself alone on the journey of life. I let her go once and regretted every day without her, I will be damned if I let it happen again.

Rose is my person.

My soulmate.

And if all goes to plan, my wife.

Reaching into my duster pocket, I gripped the small velvet box. I still had the Claddagh ring I had bought for her birthday, but after Spokane, I realized that a symbolic message was not enough to express my adoration for her. Or my desire to remain by her side as we traveled down the hand-carved road to our future. So I left that ring in Montana and made a stop this morning at the local jewelers.

Maybe one day I can give it to my daughter as a promise ring, or to my son for his girlfriend. But, for now, those thoughts are being shoved into the vault of my mind, leaving the forefront clear to ask Rose the most important question I will ever ask anyone in my life.

I shifted in my seat, turning my whole body to face her, and drew a deep breath.

"Okay," she whispered so low I barely caught it. Lifting her eyes to meet mine, she smiled, and repeated, "Okay."

"You're serious?" I blinked a few times, and pinched myself, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. I hadn't expected her to agree_ before_ I proposed, but fuck, I'll take it.

"One hundred percent," she nodded, "but…"_ I knew that was coming,_ "I do have one condition."

"And that would be?"

"At some point, I do want to see you in a pair of chaps."

"Done." _as if I even had to think about that_, "but I have my own condition too."

"And that would be?" she repeated my question.

"Marry Me."

"Like right now," she squeaked, her eyes pushing forward as I opened the box containing two wedding bands.

The matching set was simple, elegant, and most importantly, silver. I only wanted one ring, one that I share with her, so I needed something that Adrian would be able to charm to help with the shadows.

The saleswoman had given me a look of disapproval when I left the store, but I didn't let that change my mind. She didn't know Rose, or our lives, to be able to judge my intentions. Besides, Rose would have my head if I bought her something ostentatious.

Honestly, in my opinion, it isn't about the price of the band, but what it resembles. Same goes for the setting. Sure, it would have been nice to take her to the steps of St. Basil's, or on one of the bridges that cross the Ob River at sunset, or to a sculpture garden, in front of one of the many amazing love pieces that litter the area, but in the end, it's not the ring, or the place, or even the time of day, that matters, it's the person sitting in front of you.

"No," I chuckled, "whenever you are ready, Roza. I don't care how long we wait before exchanging vows because I have already sworn myself to you."

I took her hand in mine, kneeling in front of her now to ask the proper way, "Roza, I have lived a life where you didn't exist, though it was brief, and I never want to experience that again. Every bruise, broken bone, and even the gunshot wound have nothing on the pain I felt when I thought I had lost you."

"Dimitri." Her hand covered her mouth making my name sound muffled and strained. Her eyes were already overflowing with tears, but I wasn't done.

"You are it for me, Rose. There is no other person I would rather walk through the darkness with. Not Alex. Not Tasha. Just you. Only you. Always you. Forever." I reached up, wiping the trail of tears from her cheek, "So, Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

"You didn't have to ask," she let out a watery chuckle, " but I love the way you did," leaning forward, she brushed her lips to mine.

"I take that as a yes," I laughed.

"Yes, Dimitri, to all of it. Moving to Texas, marriage, and.." she paused to inhale a deep breath, the air in my lungs clinging to the surface for dear life.

_Please say it. God, please say it, Roza._

"And a family of our own."

My cheeks hurt from the smile that split my face, but I couldn't help it. From the moment I met Rose, I knew she would be a game changer. Even if in the beginning she was just a strong-willed, stubborn, reckless, and arrogant girl who I became responsible for, she quickly altered my entire universe.

She brought me out of my shell, showed me how to love and appreciate the life I have been given, opening my eyes to a world of opportunities that I never would have thought possible.

Taking her right hand in mine, I slid the smaller of the two bands onto her third finger and handed her the other to place on mine.

"Here, we wear our wedding rings on our right hand," I explained, spinning the thin silver with my thumb, "I figured until we actually exchange vows, we could wear them on the right, and switch to the left on our wedding day."

"Or we could leave them on the right if you want."

"Whatever you want, Roza. Either way, it shows I am yours, and that is all that matters to me."

Rising back to my feet, I pulled her from the bench, cupping her face between my hands and smoothed over the tracks of tears with my thumbs, before lowering my lips to hers.

It's crazy to think, a few years ago, I was devastated about choosing my career over the girl I loved. _Or thought I loved._ I remember thinking I would never find another 'Alex', and that I would live out my days as Ivan's shadow.

However, I also remember one night, after finding out about Alex and Igor, I laid down for bed and dreamed for the first time since I was a child. Before I knew of the monster my father was; before I had my heart broken by my own hand, and before I knew what love really was.

There was a young girl with long dark hair standing in front of me on a silent street. She wore a smile so brilliant that I am certain she stole a piece of the sun. And her eyes, _God, her eyes,_ they were like melted chocolate, warm and alluring, pulling you in and seducing you with their sweetness.

When I had woken that morning, I had no idea who that girl was, but something inside of me told me she would be the piece that makes me whole again. She would be the one to mend my shattered form and bring me back to life. She would be _the one_ I spend forever with.

Pulling away from Rose, I look down to see that brilliant smile, the melted chocolate of her eyes, and though she cut her hair, I can imagine it flowing to her waist.

And I know, I have found my dream girl.

It kills me to think that it took losing Ivan to find her. If he was still alive, I would have never gone to the states, I would have never been assigned to Lissa, and met Roza. My life would be completely different if he was still here. And I hate myself for being grateful that things happened the way they did.

_Dimka. _

My eyes snapped up from Rose's face, searching the area for the source of the sound.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?" Rose's hand went to her stake holstered at her thigh.

"Not Strigoi," I whispered, turning around to look behind me, "I just thought I heard something, but…" I turned back to look at her, and my words drew short.

Ivan stood just behind Rose, looking much like the last time I had seen him alive. His sandy blond hair a stylish mess on top his head, a dark navy suit covering his lanky body, and his lips lifted into that stupid side smile.

"Ivan." Stepping around Rose, I moved closer to him. Rose's hand wrapped around my arm, but I didn't stop. "Ivan, I… I.."

_Dimitri, listen to me, I don't blame you, I never did, and I never will so stop blaming yourself. You have this beautiful woman here, and you need to focus on your life with her now. We can't change the past, so don't feel bad about being happy even though I'm no longer here. _

"How did you know?"

_Because I know _you, he laughed, causing a smile to tug at my lips. I have missed that sound. _I know the way you think, and I am telling you to stop. Stop thinking about the past, when your future is standing right in front of you. _

"When did you become the wise one?"

_I learned from the best. _He took a step back, his shape flickering like an old TV screen. _Now, go, enjoy the night with your fiancee, it's time for you to get your happily ever after. _

Closing my eyes, I nodded my understanding, "Thank you, Ivan."

_I'm proud of you, Dimka._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Holy Sweet Mother of Mercy!**

**I have been DYING for this chapter because it is EVERYTHING I have been waiting for since the start. **

**(and I'm sure you guys have been too) **

**AHHH! I am just so happy. My little romance heart doesn't know what to do. **

**Alright, I'm done gushing, for now. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on chapter four, and for those who sent PM's of encouragement, I love you all so much for the support. **

**And, of course, Thank you to my wonderful BETA who blessed me with wonderful ideas on this one.**

**All My Love,**

**Dream**

**P.S. Likes and Follows are steadily growing on FB, thanks for those, and if you haven't joined the madness, yet, swing on over and check it out. **

**www dot facebook dot com / dreamwalkersobsession**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank You! Thank You! _**

**_I can never say it enough! _**

**_Be sure to check out the A/N at the end! _**

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Dimitri_**

When you were little you more than likely dreamed of growing up to be an author, a marine biologist, or an archeologist, a doctor, maybe even the president, am I right? Thought so, because when you were little, you were told you could be anything you wanted, to dream big and fly above the clouds, and that nothing was too far out of reach if you worked hard enough.

When I was little, I was told to run faster, hit harder, and sleep with one eye open at all times, because my future was planned out for me before I took my first breath. I wasn't asked what I wanted to be, I wasn't allowed to dream of a life outside of the system. There was no _'the sky's the limit' _or_ 'shoot for the moon because even if you fail, you will land amongst the stars_' speeches. You had one route and were not to stray off the paved road.

The men became guardians, whereas the women became mothers, no, if, and's, or buts. For most, myself included, it was beneficial while growing up. You knew who you were, who you needed to be, and how you needed to get there. There was no mystery and I was perfectly fine with that.

_Was. Past tense._

I'm not sure exactly when it changed; somewhere between losing Ivan, meeting Roza, and finding myself, I realized that a life without spontaneity isn't much of a life at all. It's one thing to _know_ that the sun will rise every morning, it's another to _see_ the change of colors in the sky.

The journey of life was never meant to be simple, you're born, you live, you die, but rather trying, testing your resolve, and building you as a human being. It should be full of ups and downs, accomplishments and failures, love and hurt, not a straight and narrow passage.

Looking down at the woman in my arms, sleeping peacefully, I acknowledge the fact that my life is no longer on the straight and narrow. And when she unconsciously runs her fingers over the scar next to my heart, I am more than okay with the change in plans. Because at this moment, I am entranced, completely lost in the beauty of my life, my fiancee.

_Damn, I like the sound of that._

I asked her to marry me two days ago, and I still can't believe she agreed to not only to be my wife but to live her life _with _me, in every sense of the word. I am well above cloud nine at this moment and have been since we got back to the hotel.

Trailing the tips of my fingers over her bare back, I return to my prior thoughts, wondering if I had the choice back then, what would I dream of being? Would I want to be a police officer or play professional baseball, maybe even go to college and earn a degree? Or would I want to live out the fantasy of one of my novels?

And now that I have the chance to choose any path I want, which one will I take? As Rose stirs a little more, I tighten my grip around her back and brush my lips to the top of her head, and I have my answer and it's none of the above, but rather something far more gratifying.

_A family man. _

I dream of being with her, wrinkled and grey-haired, sitting on a front porch with a hot cup of coffee as the sun sinks below the horizon. Watching the shades of orange and pink fade into the blackness of night, while our grandchildren chase fireflies through the yard.

I dream of looking back on my life, and not wondering where the time went, but cherishing the many moments with her by my side. I don't need a high-paying career, or a house on the hill, or fancy cars in the driveway. All I need is the woman beside me, and all that she is willing to give.

"What time is it," she mumbles into my ribs.

"Almost eight, we need to get going soon," I kiss her head again, before moving from underneath her weight, "Mama invited a guest to lunch this afternoon."

"Who?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't say, but we need to get going to make it in time."

"Shit," Rose jolted up, the blankets falling from over her chest, leaving her breast out in the open for my viewing.

Memories of last night flashed through my mind and damn if I don't want a repeat -_right. the fuck. now_. However, Rose is obviously not on the same page, so it's best I settle those thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"The test, I never took it," she grumbles, her face falling into her hands.

"Roza," I laughed, "it's okay, just take it now."

"That's not the point, Dimitri," she flopped back onto the bed, frustration rolling over her, and I couldn't help but watch the way her tits bounced. _God, I feel like a horny teenager._ "How can I take care of a kid if I can't even remember to take the damn test! I am so not ready for this."

"Rose, before you start worrying about failing as a mother, take the test and see if you're even going to be one."

"What if it's positive? What are we going to do?"

"We will figure it out," I kneeled beside her, "no matter the outcome, Roza, we will be fine." I pulled her from the bed, kissed her lips, and swatted her bare ass toward the bathroom.

I'm not going to lie to you, I am praying on every level that the test reads positive, because I want to know that it's true, that Rose and I can have a family of our own. Yes, it would be better for all of us if we wait a few years, but I want to know. I want to unlock another mystery behind spirit. _And well, have a baby with her_.

"How long do we have to wait," Rose asked as she emerged from the bathroom, handing me the box.

"Two minutes," I tossed it on the nightstand and pulled her to sit in my lap.

Her head fell into the crook of my neck, her hand returning to its home over my heart, the other holding the test with her palm covering the indicator window. My thumb smoothed over her hip as I whispered to her in Russian. She wouldn't understand the words, but she can feel the affection in my body language.

When I said, _I love you, always, _I kissed her head. When I said, _I will always be by your side, no matter what happens,_ I pulled her impossibly closer to me. And when I secretly prayed for my child to be seeded in her womb, I rubbed my hand across her stomach, comforting both myself and her.

"Roza," placing two fingers under her chin, I lifted her eyes to meet mine, "everything is going to be okay, I promise."

She nodded and pecked my lips, "Here goes nothing."

We both drew deep breaths, and she moved her hand to reveal a single vertical line through the middle of the small rectangle.

"Thank Jesus," she laughed, jumping up from my lap, swaying her hips to the beat of her own happiness.

"You could be a little less excited," I mumbled to myself, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"What?" she stopped mid-shake.

I stood from the bed, dropping my hands on her hips, "Nothing, just thinking if you keep dancing around in your birthday suit, we won't be leaving anytime soon."

Her head tilted to the side, those big brown eyes boring into my soul. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she rose onto her toes to press her lips to mine.

"One day, Dimitri," she whispered against my mouth, "just not right now."

"I know," pulling myself back, I smoothed my thumbs over her hip bone, "but we really do need to get moving, Mama doesn't like people being late."

Shooing her to the shower, I pulled out our clothes for the day and packed away everything else, including the box of condoms, while the morning after pill that still sat on the dresser went in the trash.

Watching her set that aside without a thought lifted the boulder from my chest. I hadn't wanted to admit to her how worried I was that she might actually choose that route, and thankfully I didn't have too. Knowing she would have tackled the challenge with me, instead of avoiding the possibility solidified my mind on the plans I had for that night. Not that I wouldn't have asked her to marry me anyway, regardless if she had taken it or not, but it didn't hurt.

Picking up the test, I stared at the rectangle as if watching it would magically make another line appear by pure will power. _One day, Dimitri,_ I repeated her words to myself. One day, I would live the dream I have for my future. I can see it now, and it's beautiful.

Tucking the plastic stick into the duffle, I picked up our clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom to get ready myself. Only, I didn't make it through the door before being pull from our hotel room, and into my living room.

"You're early," Mama held the door open, speaking to someone just out of Adrian's eyesight.

"The drive didn't take as long as we thought it would," Abe answered. _Guess he is our guest this afternoon. _

"They haven't made it back yet," she ushered him and Pavel inside, closing the door behind them.

"Do they know we're here?"

"Not to my knowledge, I only told Dimka that we were having a guest over for lunch."

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked, rising from his spot by the bookshelves, "I thought you were going to be in Istanbul until we went home?"

"I decided to come to pay a visit, there is nothing wrong with that," Abe answered vaguely and headed toward the kitchen with Mama.

I hadn't told Adrian or Eddie the real reason I took Rose away for a few days, instead, I let them think it was to simply work out the kinks in our relationship without the distraction of others. The girls didn't know either, which worked well in my favor where Sonja is concerned.

I did, however, tell Mama before we left, and called Abe to discuss my intentions. He was pleased to know I was stepping up and making the choice to join her on her crazy adventures, though after Spokane, there really shouldn't have been a doubt in his mind. Nevertheless, he made sure to tell me, _in explicit detail_, what he would do to me should I ever hurt her. And I, in turn, promised to love her with all that I have, to put nothing above her, until my dying day.

_**Belikov, what did you do now? **_

I ran my thumb over the silver band, and I laughed to myself, _I put a ring on it._

* * *

"Your sister is going to lose her shit, I hope you know that," Rose whispered as we stepped out of the SUV, her right hand tucked tightly in her pocket.

"I don't care what Sonja has to say at this point," I scoffed, "after her little stunt, she's lucky I'm even talking to her."

Rounding the back of the car, I pulled our duffle from the boot, slinging it over my right shoulder and reached out for Rose's hand. Linking my fingers through hers, I pulled her toward the house, letting go only to open the front door.

"We're home," I hollered from the entryway, tossing the duffle to the ground just inside.

"There's my little girl," Abe bellowed back, emerging from the kitchen, Pavel hot on his heels.

"Old Man," Rose smiled, her earlier anxiety fading quickly as she wrapped her arms around him. "What are you guys doing here," she asked before moving over to hug Pavel.

They were still getting to know each other and work through the years of anguish, but it is obvious that Rose loves having a father around. Whenever they speak on the phone, she always smiles, and the way she lights up when she sees him now, it's priceless. It will be a long while before they have the type of relationship I have with Mama, but with every new day, they are building stronger bridges.

"I missed you, and when Olena extended an invitation to visit, I couldn't pass it up," Abe returned her smile, and pulled her back into his embrace, "How was Novosibirsk? Did you enjoy any of the museums?"

"We didn't really get out much," she chuckled, causing me to choke on the air.

I had planned to take her to several different landmarks during our two-day stay, but after the first night, we didn't see much of the outside world._ And just so we're clear, it wasn't _all _my fault either. _

"Is that so," Abe cut me a look, "do tell."

"I'd rather not," I coughed, moving around them, I wrapped an arm around Mama's shoulders, changing the direction of the conversation, "It smells amazing in here, what are we having?"

"No sir," Adrian piped up from the dining room, "You have some explaining to do."

He stalked toward me, a fire blazing through his emerald eyes, "What in the hell is this?" Grabbing my wrist, he held my hand up at eye level.

"What is what?" Eddie's voice sounded from the stairs, "Welcome back," he nodded to Rose and I, "What did I miss?"

Adrian shook my wrist, causing my hand to flail back and forth, "_Look._"

"You got married," Eddie screeched, his eyes growing to the size of saucers as he looked to Rose's hand. "Why the hell weren't we invited."

"That's what I'm saying," Adrian joined him, "that is so messed up."

"Are you done," I pulled my wrist from Adrian, looking between the two of them. When they nodded, I turned to extend my hand to Rose and pulled her to stand in front of me. "We didn't get married, but I did ask her, and obviously, she said yes."

"Why are you wearing a ring though," Eddie asked, "I thought only the girl gets an engagement ring."

Realization crossed Adrian's face, _**You want me to charm it?**_

"Yes," I answered aloud, knowing that this conversation needs to happen publicly, "I'll explain later," I looked toward Mama, "I promise."

Abe pulled Rose back to him, "Congratulations, Kizim," he whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"What's _Kizim?_"

"Daughter," he smiled down at her, "it's Turkish."

"Oh," she nodded, her lips twisting upward into a huge grin, "how do you say 'Dad'?"

He blinked a few times, before matching her smile, "Baba."

"Thank you, Baba."

Let's pause for a moment, because this right here, is the greatest thing I have ever seen in my life, so far at least. Rose's arms wrapped tightly around her father, a smile brighter than a million stars gracing her face, and Abe wearing one to match as a tear begs to be let free.

_Abe 'Zmey' Mazur, is on the verge of crying out of_ happiness.

"Oh my God, this is so emotional," Adrian fanned his face, resulting in my smacking him on the back of the head.

"Way to ruin the moment, asshole," Eddie chided.

"Sorry, it was getting too deep for me," Adrian laughed, but the thoughts in the back of his mind told me there is far more truth to his statement than he wants us to believe.

I opened my mouth to ask him what happened between him and his father, but he cut me off.

_**Don't, not right now. I'll talk to you both about it later. **_

His aversion only confirmed my train of thought. Grabbing his shoulder, I directed him to the living room, "Is that why I woke up yesterday with a migraine?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, running his hand through his hair, he let out a deep sigh, "I've been trying to refrain for your sake, but after he called, I couldn't help it. I needed something to drown out the thoughts."

"You know that's not going to solve anything, right?"

"I really don't need your _Zen_ lessons right now," he grumbled, "I know, okay, but let's worry about this later, we need to celebrate you and Rose right now."

"Oh, we will," I gave him a pointed stare, "you are better than that, Adrian," I headed toward the kitchen, stopping my stride at his next thought.

With his head was down, hand gripping the back of his neck, and a piercing blade to my heart, _**Not according to him.**_

"He doesn't know you the way we do." With a wave of my hand, I told him to come to join the others and tossed my arm over his shoulder.

I do not know much about Nathan Ivashkov, but if he is anything like his brother, I can imagine the torment he has put Adrian through. Where Randall was a physically abusive man, Nathan seems to be more on the mental side, and sometimes, that is worse.

Bruises and broken bones _will_ mend, but shattered minds don't always heal.

* * *

I sat on the steps of the front porch, waiting on Sonja to come home from work. I wanted to talk to her before anyone else could have the chance to spill the news. I have always been closest to her, not only in age, but she was always my confidant. Growing up the way we did, she was always the one I leaned on when I couldn't stand for myself.

Looking back, I can't understand why our relationship turned into what it has. I know I withdrew from her when Ivan passed, but hell, I withdrew from everyone. I wouldn't think she would take it so personally, yet, the way she has acted toward me, and Rose, since we arrived leaves me questioning how we became so distant.

Spinning my ring with my thumb, I think over what I want to say to her. Everything from finding out exactly why she brought Alex over, to telling her I plan to marry a girl she doesn't approve of. Don't get me wrong, nothing she says will change my mind about marrying Rose, but I don't want to lose my sister either. So I need to tread carefully through the maze.

Plus, Rose is talking with Adrian right now, and I want them to have as much privacy as possible for that conversation. I'll be honest, I snuck in for a little bit, and from what I heard, I understand his momentary lapse in judgment. Nathan's words were far worse than any beating Mama took from Randall. I'm not saying Adrian is a saint, but to demean him the way Nathan did; calling him a worthless piece of flesh, to telling him he would rather him be dead than to deal with the backlash he has caused his family, well, needless to say, it was uncalled for. The worst part is, everything he chastised him for was before he met us. He refuses to acknowledge, let alone admit, to the change his son has made for the better. My guess is it's because he isn't following the road _he_ wants him too, but rather the one he is building for himself.

"Dimka," Sonja's voice drew my eyes to the front gate, "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting on you," I smiled, _let's start off on the right foot, Dimitri, _"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Holding her purse in front of her, she sat down beside me on the steps and let out a deep sigh, "Are you finally going to yell at me?"

"I wasn't planning on it," I chuckled, "but I am still upset about what you did, all I want to know is why."

"She never meant to hurt you, Dimka," with a shake of her head, she looked me in the eyes, "she loved you, and you broke her heart."

"I broke mine too," I grumbled.

"Yeah, but it's different for girls, we don't process the same way guys do."

"Why are you justifying her actions," I rose my brow, but she remained silent. I drug my hand through my hair, and continued, "I don't care anymore about why she did what she did. I want to know why you invited her over here when I brought Roza home. Was it to hurt me, or Rose, or what?"

"I didn't think you were serious about her, and I thought if you saw Alex again, maybe you would change your mind and come home. She wasn't the only one you left, you know."

_Now we're getting somewhere._

"I know, but I didn't have a choice to stay or go. When they say jump, we say how high, it's the way it works in the system."

"But when you were with Ivan, you used to visit two or three times a year, now it's almost as if you have forgotten where you come from. And I can only assume it's because of _her_. She has changed you, Dimka."

"She has." I nodded because there is no denying the impact Roza has had on my life, the man I have become because of her.

"How is that okay?"

"Because it's been for the better. She brought me back to life after losing Ivan."

"We could have helped you, we could have supported you until you were better," a tear slipped down her cheek and she swatted it away quickly, "but you ran away."

"I didn't run," I combated, "I was sent, there is a difference."

"You could have turned down the offer, you didn't have to take that assignment. You ran because you couldn't handle being here where his memory was constant. _You left us._"

"I know it must seem that way…"

"No. It doesn't _seem _that way, Dimitri, it _is_ that way." She stood from her spot, moving to the walkway to look back at me, "You should have stayed. You should have been here when Karo needed help with Paul's father. You should have been here when Vika went on her first date. You should have been here when.." she stopped herself from saying something she hadn't meant too.

"When what, Sonja," I growled.

Thankfully, Adrian charmed my ring after lunch, or the next part may have sent me off the cliff of darkness. As luck would have it though, I am only teetering on the edge. And if it wasn't for her begging me not to track down the Non-Royal piece of shit, my fist would already be halfway down his throat.

"How far along are you," I asked once my breathing returned to normal.

"Six months."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, but I don't expect anything from him," she scoffed.

"Let me handle that."

"I don't want you to do anything, it's not going to matter anyway. He doesn't care about me, or my baby, so you would be wasting your time."

"I'm not going to do anything," I smiled, "but I know someone who will."

"Who?"

"It's best if you remain out of the loop," I chuckled to myself.

Abe didn't earn his reputation for sitting on the sidelines and letting people take advantage of him. He also didn't earn it in the most innocent of ways either.

"Dimitri, I'm serious, don't go after him."

"I am too. I'm not going too." Rising from my seat, I placed both hands on her shoulders, "I promise I won't hurt him, as long as you promise to give Roza a chance."

"Fine," she sighed, her head falling to the side, her cheek coming to rest on my hand. "What is..._Dimitri Alexander!_"

"Before you freak out, it's not what you think," I put both hands out in front of me, "I didn't get married without telling anyone."

"Then why are you wearing a ring?"

"I asked Roza to marry me, and we are engaged, but mine serves more than one purpose."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I will explain that to everyone at once," dropping my arm around her waist I guided us toward the house, "I will warn you, though, it's a lot to take in."

* * *

After dinner, I sat them all down to explain everything that has happened since I arrived in America. They already knew parts, but nothing since Christmas. I didn't tell them the full details of the attack, to spare Eddie, and I hadn't told them about Rose's exact reasons for leaving school. Other than the bits and pieces we shared our first night here, they were none the wiser to everything we have endured since the start of the new year.

But it was time they knew the truth, the whole truth.

"So let me make sure I have this right," Vika shifted forward in her seat, pointing toward Rose, "You died, twice," then to Eddie, "you were a Strigoi," and lastly, me, "and you were shot in the heart?"

"Yes," Rose answered, "apparently death doesn't stick well for us."

"And Spirit is behind of all this?" Karo asked with wide eyes.

They knew, from Mark and Oksana, the bases of Spirit and some of its abilities, but nothing more than that. It's not surprising though, considering the element is still severely under-discovered, and we are learning day by day.

"We don't know everything that it is capable of, yet," Adrian answered, "but that's part of the reason we are venturing out on our own. There has to be more of us out there, and who knows what they can do."

As the room fell silent, I took a moment to take in their faces, evaluating their body language as to guess their train of thoughts. Vika, being the youngest and least experienced, surprised me by being the most composed. Sonja, who has been silent since we came in after our earlier talk, remained neutral, her eyes never straying from the patterned carpet beneath her feet. Karo held no qualms about showing her shock and fear, and Mama, well it wasn't hard to tell where her mind was at.

The used tissue clutched in her hand, and the steady stream of tears down her cheeks told me how heartbroken this whole situation was making her. Though I am alive and well now, I know she is only focusing on the fact that at some point, her son died, and she had no knowledge of it. Nothing by word of mouth, or a mother's intuition moment; I think the latter is hitting her the hardest.

And Babushka, unsurprisingly, appeared completely unphased by the news. Though, she had probably _seen_ the events prior to our coming here.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Rose broke the silence, focusing mainly on Mama, "but the important thing to remember is we are all going to be fine," she paused, and rephrased, "we are fine."

"What happened that day?" Sonja spoke up, "In the backyard."

Rose took the lead, explaining as best she could about the darkness that comes from Spirit. As she laid out the cause and effects that it carries, I could see Sonja sink further into her seat, guilt washing over her for what bringing Alex here brought out in me. I would reassure her later that it wasn't entirely her fault, mostly, but not internally. On second thought, I will simply say it was only a matter of time, and she isn't to blame. I know she is already feeling down about this whole thing, no need to make it worse for her.

Now, if Rose would have lost her mind over it, it would be a different story, but in the end, everything worked out, so, I'll take Ivan's advice on this and let the past stay in the past.

"His ring is charmed with healing power," Rose finished explaining, "so it will help with the shadows."

"That's what you meant," Sonja's eyes grew.

"Yes, not only does it show my devotion to Rose, but it keeps me from harnessing so much."

_**Are you going to tell them about….**_

"That's up to Rose," I whispered.

_**Did she take the test? **_I nodded. _**And? Don't keep me in suspense, Cousin. **_

"What are you two talking about," Rose nudged my knee with hers.

Whispering in her ear, I filled her in and let her decide if she wanted to share that information or not. Since we still don't know that it's possible, I don't know how much I want to tell them, simply not to get their hopes up. I can only imagine how my sisters will react to finding out I might be able to have my own children. But if Rose is comfortable with it, then so am I.

"Nah-ah, this is sharing hour," Vika waved her finger at us, "No private conversations."

"Vika," I ground out.

"It's okay, Comrade," Rose nodded, "Do you want to do the honors?"

"You are, aren't you? Hell yes, I'm gonna be an Uncle!_"_

"What?" All four women spoke at the same time.

"Way to go, Adrian, twice in one day," Eddie laughed.

Adrian opened his mouth to defend himself, but I cut him off, "No, you're not." Pinching the bridge of my nose, "When will you learn to not jump to conclusions?"

"You're one to talk, Comrade," Rose laughed.

"Can someone fill us in, please," Vika all but yelled.

"Mark and Oksana told us that my being shadow-kissed _may_ enable Rose and me to have our own family someday, but," I rushed out, "we don't know anything for certain until we try."

As expected, all four of them began squealing and gushing about, even Babushka wore a bright smile. I can only hope that it's because of the possibility, and not that she knows more than we do. On the other hand, I wouldn't mind if she confirmed the theory.

"Girls," I practically yelled to be heard over them, "before you start throwing out names and nursery designs, keep in mind, it's not a guarantee."

In sync, they nodded and calmed back down, but I didn't miss the wink Babushka threw my way. _She definitely knows more than she is letting on. And fuck if it doesn't shoot hope through my heart. _

"So, what happens now," Mama asked.

"We keep living life," I shrugged, "All of us will be heading to Texas after Lissa and Christian's graduation, and we will start our search there and let the cards fall as they may."

"And what about us," Sonja jumped in, "are we going to have to wait another three years before we see you again?"

"Not if I can help it," Rose laughed, "I love it here, and I wouldn't mind coming back when we can spend more than a few weeks."

"Agreed." Adrian smiled. "Plus, we still have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Happy Update Day! **_

_**I hope everyone is having a wonderful week!**_

_**Now, I have to take a moment to wish a certain reader a very Happy Birthday. **_

_**STARDREAMER2608! **_

_**She has been with me since the very beginning. From story to story, and even on Facebook, she is one of the most loyal readers I have. It's people like you that make the stress of writing worth it. So, Happy Birthday, Girl! I hope it was an amazing day! **_

_**If y'all could, drop some love for her in the reviews, along with your thoughts on the chapter, of course. **_

_**All My Love,**_

_**Dream**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry this took so long to get updated, y'all, but thank you for your understanding and patience. Angel and I really appreciate it. **_

_**Now, enjoy, review, and let me hear your thoughts! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Rose**_

_We're going home today. _

And honestly, I don't want too.

The last two weeks here in Baia have been nothing short of amazing, even if the first few days were a roller coaster, the rest of the week made up for it. Dimitri and I talked through every fear we had, Eddie climbed a major mountain with talking about his depression, and I don't know that I have ever seen Adrian smile so much in the time I have known him. We have all made progress, which, is what this trip was all about.

But it's time to return to the real world, to the challenges that await back in America, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about saying 'fuck it' and staying here.

It's simple here, and I know that when we get home it's going to be a non-stop shit storm. The only thing pushing me forward is knowing that Ryder is waiting for us in Dallas. Dad had finally found him, and he sent one of his guardian's to pick him up in Palm Springs and take him to his home in Texas. If it wasn't for the fact that we needed him, I would seriously consider moving here. But we all want to know more about Spirit and the monumental effect it can have on our world.

And that journey starts with Ryder and Eddie.

"Roza, are you ready?"

I looked up to see Dimitri with his hand extended toward me. We arrived at the airport a little over an hour ago and were waiting on Dad to get authorization for take off. Taking his hand in mine, I let him pull me from the tiled floor, and head toward the private flights' gate.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as we stepped onto the gangway.

"Pretty good, surprisingly," he laughed. "Though, I am not eager to drink with Adrian again anytime soon."

"I warned you," I laughed with him.

The boys, all three of them, put away two bottles of Russian vodka last night, -_apparently, there is a difference between Russian and American, who knew-_ Adrian claiming it was required to celebrate before we leave. I abstained, knowing someone had to be the responsible one -_shocker, I know-_ but they needed it more than I did. However, neither Adrian nor Dimitri wanted to listen when I explained that Dimitri would be double hungover in the morning.

"I think the extra charming before helped."

"Speaking of, where is Adrian?"

"In the bedroom," he pointed to the end of the cabin. _Bedroom? What in the hell, Old Man? _"Abe kind of has it made," Dimitri laughed.

"That's an understatement," I mumbled, taking a seat in one of the leather recliners by the window.

With a text to Lissa, letting her know we would be home by their afternoon, I laid my head back, and let the sleep I didn't get last night take over.

I stood on a deserted beach, the sun hanging high overhead, providing a generous warmth. Waves licked the shore, only a few feet short of kissing my toes and I stepped closer to feel the chill of the water.

I knew well enough that I had been pulled into a Spirit dream, though it has been a while since Adrian had walked with me, I'm not complaining. Sun, sand, and saltwater, I'll take it.

"Rosemarie."

Spinning around, my heels digging into the grainy ground, it wasn't Adrian that I faced. "What the fuck do you want?" I growled.

"I see you are still as detestable as before," he laughed.

"Me? You're the one that kidnapped my best friend," I argued.

"Greater plans, Rosemarie, it was all for the greater plans."

"Whatever," turning back around, I watched the sun sparkle across the ocean, "so where's your brother? I know he is the reason you're here."

"Around," he answered vaguely, "he told me about your little adventure in Spokane, and I have to say, I am astounded."

"At which part?"

"That you didn't jump at the chance to make history."

"Sorry to disappoint, Vic, but I have no desire to join you in prison."

"You could have gotten away with it," he laughed, "with all I have seen you do, I have no doubt you could have pulled off the murder of the century."

"Get to the point, Dashkov, what do you want?"

"I want you to do as my brother requested, simple as that."

"Not going to happen," I scoffed, looking around as if I could simply walk out of the dream. "Besides, Lissa can't be Queen, the laws require her to have at least _one_ living family member."

"Brushing up on Moroi Politics, aye."

"Something like that," I mumbled.

When Robert had first asked me to kill Tatiana to give Lissa a chance at the throne, I was none the wiser to the law that would prevent her from winning. Not that I was going to actually go through with murdering our Queen, but I did talk to Abe about Robert's true intentions, and he then informed me of the quorum. And I highly doubt she is in a rush to have little Christian's running around to increase her numbers.

"What if I told you-you were wrong," the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk.

"About the law?"

"No, about the Dragomir line. Vasilisa isn't the last…"

_No fucking way._

I jolted upright in my chair, Dimitri holding his hands out in a surrender position, "Sorry, I was trying to wake you gently," he laughed, "should have known better. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I drug out the word, hoping to convince myself, "What's going on?"

"We are stopping for fuel, did you want to get out and walk around a little, or grab a bite to eat?"

"I'm okay," reaching above my head, I stretched my back, "where's my Dad?"

"Talking to the Pilot," he nodded toward the cockpit, before raising his brow, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," standing from my chair, I rose on my toes to kiss his cheek, "You can go walk if you want, I'm just gonna stay here with him."

With a nod, he headed down the small set of stairs, and out of sight. Checking the bedroom, and the bathroom, I found everyone else had also taken off to stretch their legs. So I waited for Dad to finish up, needing to talk to him as soon as possible about the information I had just been given.

Could it really be possible that Lissa isn't the last of her line? Coming from Victor, I wouldn't take his word alone at face value, but I can't help but wonder. If Lissa isn't alone, she can take her place on the council, give the Dragomir's back their voice, hell, she could become Queen.

_Well, you know, if something ever did happen to Tatiana…_

Again, not by me, just thinking here.

"You didn't go with the others?" Dad asked as he stepped back into the cabin area.

Shaking my head, I waved him toward the bedroom at the rear of the aircraft, closing the door behind him.

"You once said that the Alchemist has information on everything, right?" He nodded, suspicion swirling in his eyes, "Would… Do you think…"

"Rose, whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

Briefly, I outlined my thought process about Victor's allegations of Lissa's father. Even if he hadn't said Eric had a bastard child, it's the only explanation. The thought alone is blasphemy, he treated Rhea like she hung the stars, but how else would there be another Dragomir that no one knows about. The better question, how does Victor know? I know he and Eric were close while he was alive, but would he have trusted information of that caliber to him?

"Sydney will be meeting us in Dallas, I will have her look into it." He placed both hands on my shoulders, looking down at me, "but Rose, before we go any further on this, are you sure you want to?"

"What do you mean? This could change…" _Ah-ha _"Lissa's life…"

"Exactly," he nodded, "as amazing as it would be to give her family back their power, you would be tossing a boulder into the pond." He paused to let his words resonate, before continuing, "I'm not saying you shouldn't, but I do think you should consider all of the possible outcomes."

"I'm not very good at that," I murmured, because, let's admit it, I never think anything through. I catch an idea or a hint, and I run full speed ahead to find the answers I need. But, hey, you can't deny that it hasn't all worked out in the past.

"Well, you are your mother's daughter," he laughed, "You are just like her when she was your age."

I opened my mouth to combat him but the sound of laughter from outside signaled the end of our conversation, for now at least. Besides, Dad is right about one thing, I need to think about this. I already have one major hurdle to jump as soon as we land, it would be best not to place another on top of it.

Stepping back into the cabin, the smell of McDonald's halted my movement, "Comrade," I groaned, my stomach roaring at the same time at the sight of the small brown bag, "please tell me you brought that for me."

"Nope," he smiled, and Adrian handed him another larger bag. "I brought this one for you."

"I love you," I whispered, stepping forward to take the bag.

"I know, I love you, too."

"I was talking to the fries."

"Of course you were."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Eddie plopped down in the seat in front of me.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I have to get it over with at some point," he shrugged, "I just hope they don't ask too many questions."

"Just stick to the story, and everything will be fine."

For the last leg of our flight, Dimitri, Adrian and I worked out, what we believe to be, a decent cover story to explain Eddie's sudden reappearance. When we came back from Spokane, no one, other than our group, knew he was here or what had happened in the months he was gone. But he can't continue living in silence, hidden away from anyone and everyone that ever knew him, it's not practical.

So, we decided to go with a half-true story; he was taken during the battle, but managed to escape when they were fleeing the caves, having been found by human authorities, and was taken to a hospital in Idaho where the Alchemist took custody of him.

Lissa had already said there were rumors behind my running away with Adrian, so we decided to let people think what they want to save us from threading together too many lies. As for Dimitri, he is the only one of our group who doesn't need an alibi, he simply took a leave of absence, _permanently,_ to be with me. The only thing left for him to do is actually put in his request.

The pilot's voice came over the intercom, announcing our descend onto the Academy runway. Buckling my belt, sat back and spun my ring with my thumb and index before slipping it off and tucking it into my pocket.

"Roza?"

"I don't want her to freak as soon as we land. You think Adrian was bad, can you imagine Lissa's reaction?"

"Is it really Lissa your worried about, or is it about Tasha?" With a raised brow, he saw right through me, as he always does.

"I don't care about what Tasha thinks, but she is your oldest friend, and I worry about how _you _will feelif she flies off the handle."

"The way I see it, she has two options, accept it or walk away. I have you, Roza, that's all that matters to me."

I simply nodded, because I don't want to say the words crawling on the tip of my tongue. Don't get it twisted, I love him, and I never want to be without him again, but I feel like he is having to give up everything to be with me. It's the same way I felt when I first left the Academy. Our relationship requires a _lot_ of sacrifices, and he is the one that has to bear the most of it. And in truth, it makes me feel like shit, no matter how my heart sails in the clouds with him by my side.

The small jolt of the wheels hitting the ground ended all conversations as the weight of being back home settled inside the cabin. Dad and Uncle Pavel headed out first, giving the four of us a few extra seconds to compose ourselves.

It's obvious that none of us are too thrilled to be back here, Eddie being the worst, but even Adrian's face showed signs of nostalgia, and Dimitri and I, well, the blissful state we have been in since our first night in Baia is completely gone.

"Let's get this over with," Eddie mumbled, rising from his seat.

"Eddie," Dimitri stood behind him, "let Adrian and I go first, hang back with Rose."

Dimitri stepped into the doorway, and I could hear Tasha's squeal from my seat. He laughed and shook his head before walking down the stairs, and I cut a look at Adrian.

"#StageFiveClinger," Adrian whispered, before following him out.

_Great. _I take it Lissa _didn't_ tell Tasha exactly where Dimitri was the last two weeks.

"Ready?" I took Eddie's hand in mine, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"As I will ever be."

Lissa's scream rivaled Tasha's as she barreled toward me as soon as my feet hit the tarmac _-for such a thin woman, she tackles like a linebacker. _

"Hey, Liss," I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"I have missed you so much," she cried, before pulling back just slightly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I chuckled, "I missed you too, Liss."

"No, about," she tilted her head toward Tasha, who was stuck to Dimitri's side.

"Kind of figured you hadn't told her."

"I… I just didn't…"

"It's okay, I get it."

I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know what she was thinking. She didn't know how to tell Tasha, because she still doesn't know how serious Dimitri and I are. She knows we love each other, but not the little details that make up the big picture.

"Kizim," Dad's voice drew all eyes to him, "Allie has lunch in her office for us, whenever you are ready."

"All of us? Or just you and me?"

"All four of you," he smiled, "though, if you want to invite your friends, you are welcome too."

I looked to Lissa, who turned to Chris with a pleading bat of her eyelashes.

"We're in," Chris smiled.

I nodded to him, and shifted my gaze to look at Dimitri with a bright smile, "Did you want to unpack first or eat?"

"You go, I'll drop our bags off in my room and meet you there. I need to grab some paperwork for Alberta." Leaving Tasha's hold, he picked up a duffle in each hand and leaned down to give me a quick kiss.

"Still weird," Christian laughed.

"Oh- it gets way worse," Adrian jumped in, "Come on, Eddie, walk with me to our room." Tossing his arm over Eddie's shoulders, they headed toward guest housing to drop their bags, "We will meet you guys in a little bit."

"No drinking," I yelled to them, receiving only a wave from Adrian.

"I take it everything went well," Lissa rose a brow to me.

"Extremely, I'll tell you _all _about it after lunch." Linking my arm through hers, I looked back and extended an olive branch, "You're welcome to join us too, Tasha."

I hadn't seen her reaction when Dimitri kissed me, but I have a feeling it's the same one she is wearing now; mouth hanging open, eyes wide, and fist balled tightly at her sides turning her knuckles white.

Yeah… she's pissed, and I don't feel one ounce of guilt for it. After the way she hung on him at Christmas, and I had to keep my voice, _and heart,_ on lockdown, it's time she knows the truth.

When she didn't respond, Lissa, Chris and I headed toward the Admin building, passing through the quad full of students milling around. Classes are over for the year, trials for the Novices end today, and the graduation ceremony is tomorrow, so the next few days will be hectic around here.

Passing the 'arena' that has been constructed for the trials, my heart cracked just slightly. I remember just months ago, that was all I looked forward too. Taking my trials, earning my promise mark, and starting my life out in the real world. It's funny how fast life changes. One action led me down a completely alternative course, and I can't wait to see what it brings.

"How has Eddie been?" Lissa asked once we entered the building.

"He's doing better. We had a few long talks, and a couple of breakdowns, but he seems to be moving in the right direction. My dad got ahold of Ryder, so we will be meeting up with him soon."

"So, have you decided where you are going from here?" Christian asked, holding open the door to Alberta's office.

"Yes, and we…" my mouth snapped shut as I stepped through the door.

Standing beside Alberta, and Dad was none other than my mother. Both Dimitri and Dad had said she was here when they left to find me in Spokane, but when we arrived home, she was already gone. If we had a relationship before that whole ordeal, we wouldn't have by the time I got back. What kind of mother leaves after finding out their child had almost died,_ again_?

Remembering Olena's reaction to finding out about Dimitri being shot, I can't help the anger that simmers under the surface about the way my mother didn't even stick around for me to come home.

"Rosemarie," her tone stern, coated in disappointment.

"Nice of you to show up," I deadpanned.

"Kiz," Dad gave me a pinned stare, telling me to step back.

Mom opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut when he turned that silencing stare to her. Taking a seat in the single armchair, Chris and Liss next to me on the couch, I waited on the guys to arrive, ignoring my mother's constant stare. She has no right to say anything about the choices I have made, but I don't want to fight with her about it, I would rather just pretend she doesn't exist at this moment.

"So, Rose," Lissa cut through the tension, "How was Russia?"

"Ah-may-zing," I emphasized and told her about Dimitri's home, his family, and a little about our trip to _Novosibirsk,_ leaving out certain details of course. As well as, about Mark and Oksana, who I still hope she will get to visit one day.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time," Alberta joined the conversation.

"We did," I smiled.

"Anything….exciting happen," she gave a knowing stare, and I had to wonder if Dad had already spilled the beans to her.

Lissa picked up on the underlying question, and looked at me with wide eyes, waiting on a response. I wanted to tell them both, and I would, soon, but Dimitri needs to be present for that portion. If for nothing else as a human shield when Lissa goes 'Bridezilla' mode, you know, without actually being the bride.

"Rosemarie?" Mom drug my name out.

"Where are the guys," I asked ignoring her once more, "it doesn't take this long to drop off bags." Rising from my seat, I headed to the door, at the same time Adrian came rushing through from the hall.

"Uh- Abe, a little help…"

"What's going on?" Dad asked, moving in Adrian's direction.

Adrian didn't need to answer, because we could all hear the commotion coming from outside. Tasha's voice echoed through the corridor, letting everyone on campus know exactly how she feels.

"Lady Ozera," Dad bellowed, his voice shifting to one I had never heard, but have been told about. The low rasp that leaves no room for argument, and is known to bring grown men to their knees, "I would appreciate you watching what you say in regards to my daughter, especially where I can hear them."

"Your… he's…" Tasha's gaze flicked between Abe and me, trying to piece together what just happened.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Tasha, meet my father, Ibrahim Mazur." I paused just a moment, watching the way her throat tightened as she gulped, before dropping the real bomb.

"And I would appreciate you letting go of my fiance."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Again, thank you all for your understanding this last week, it's been hell on both of us. **

**Now, how are we feeling about that ending? I am dying here! (just so we are clear, laughing, I am rolling on the floor)**

**Thank you to all those that have faved/followed, and reviewed along with us, it's what makes weeks like the last bearable. You guys are why I do this, so Thank You. **

**Leave your thoughts on the way out. **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	8. Chapter 8

_**As a Thank You, to all you wonderful readers, we decided to go ahead and make this a mini-chapter to make up for the delay last week. **_

_**Chapter Nine will be up Saturday. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Rose**_

_Fiance._

I really love the sound of that, but right now, I would have rather said _husband_, can you imagine the effect then. As it is though, the reaction from Tasha and my mother did not disappoint.

The title was said by four different people; two laced with venom, and two in surprise, and I couldn't help but smile to myself at the look on Tasha's face. Much like on the strip earlier, her jaw rested on the marble floor, and her fists were balled tightly.

Well, one was, the other was _still_ holding Dimitri's forearm.

"Блядь," Dimitri yelled, ripping his arm from Tasha's grasp.

I have heard him mutter that enough, both in and out of the bedroom, to know what he said. My eyes were drawn to his arm, where a blistering red handprint marred his skin. Adrian immediately went to his side, healing the burn, while I, on the other hand, struck out toward Tasha.

Have you ever seen those videos on YouTube, or Facebook, of girl fights? The ones where one girl rips the other's hair out, slinging her around like a damn rag doll?

That's exactly what happened.

I didn't use any Guardian skills, but rather, grabbed her raven black mane, and swung her to the floor. By the time I am done, the right side of her face would be just as fucked up as the left.

The sad thing about it is, I felt more rage at this moment than any time I ever succumbed to the darkness from Liss. With Lissa, it was accumulated anger that simmered before reaching a full boil. Yet, seeing Dimitri being harmed, there was no build up, but rather an instant explosion of astronomical proportions.

_It's about time my head caught up with my heart._

Dimitri's arms snaked around my waist, hauling me back into Alberta's office. I heard the door slam, and then silence.

_Complete and utter silence. _

I couldn't hear the commotion from the hallway, and only Dimitri and I were locked behind the office door. He didn't speak, and neither did I, as the realization of what just happened settled over me.

I just assaulted a Royal. Granted, an evil, nasty, stage five clinger, Royal, but a Royal no less. As a Guardian, _Novice rather_, that type of offense ranks high in our 'justice' system. However, since I am eighteen, and no longer a student, I am not under the school's authority when it comes to punishment, but rather, the Courts.

Sitting me down on the couch, Dimitri grabbed the first aid kit from Alberta's desk and began cleaning my knuckles. The bite of the alcohol wipes stung momentarily, but I welcomed the pain. It ground me, allowing my mind to focus on one single thing, instead of taking off on a train of no return.

"How bad is it?" I whispered, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Nothing you haven't dealt with before, they will heal in a few days."

"I wasn't talking about my hands." Pulling them from his grasp, I stood from the couch, and began pacing the length of the area rug, "I can't… well, I can… but I can't believe I…"

"Roza," Dimitri gripped my upper arms, halting my movements, before tipping my chin with two fingers, bringing my eyes to his, "stop."

It was a simple order, but one I couldn't do. Forcing myself from his hold, I stepped back, my hands fisting though the short strands of hair at the back of my head, successfully drawing more blood from the splits in my knuckles, "I can't, I just attacked a Moroi, a Royal, Dimitri!"

"Who harmed someone else by use of magic," he rationalized, "Abe will make sure that she is held responsible, and though you may end up with another mark on your record, you won't be punished for acting out of defense."

"But she wasn't attacking _me,_" I groaned, "they won't see it the same way."

"I would let your father handle that, Roza," he consoled, stepping forward to cup my cheeks, the roughness of his hands settling me once more, "you haven't seen the full extent of his reputation yet, you will be surprised at what he can sweep under the rug. Now, sit back down so I can bandage your hands, and we will see what needs to happen next, okay?"

This time, I listened, even if I hated the thought of 'daddy' getting me out of anything. I am not like Adrian, whose father could have his indiscretions hidden by smooth words and money, and I never want to be. However, it seems in this instance, I have too, lest I go back on my word to Victor and spend a few months in a cell beside him.

The door to the office opened, Dad, followed by the rest of my friends, filing back inside.

"Well that was fun," Adrian laughed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dimitri asked.

Not that I didn't want to know the answer to his question, but I am feeling a certain type of way about that being the first thing he thought to ask. And I know I shouldn't, but my wires are a bit crossed right now, sue me.

"I healed the worst of it," Lissa answered. "Christian and Guardian Petrov are taking her to the infirmary just to be safe."

I nodded, "How mad is he? At me, I mean."

Her lips pressed into a tight line, and her shoulder rose in a small shrug, telling me all I needed to know. Christian and I have never been the best of friends, but after Spokane, we bonded over our experience. Tasha is the only direct living family he has left, and my actions toward her may have broken the bridge between him and I or at least splintered it.

"It was a surprise to all of us," she mumbled, "I should have told her you two were together, maybe then it wouldn't have been so extreme."

"It's not your fault, Liss," I moved to wrap my arms around her, "She had to find out one way or another, and I would rather her freak out on Dimitri and me than on you."

"Well, now it's my turn to freak out," she pulled back, holding me at arm's length to show me a wide smile, "I can't believe you're going to get married!"

"Not for a few years, but yes," I laughed, sending a smile toward Dimitri. "And I have to ask because I couldn't do it without you," I paused, watching the way her eyes grew a little wider in anticipation, "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Oh… My…"

Sticking my fingers in my ears, I dulled the sound of her scream _-the others not catching the hint until it was too late. _She bounced around the room like Tigger on steroids, and I couldn't help but laugh at her antics. I knew that would make up for the fact that I didn't call her right away to tell her, but I really did want to share this moment with her in person.

I may no longer be her Guardian, but she will always be my sister. She will always be my best friend, and truly, I have her to thank for bringing him into my world in the first place. If it hadn't been for our running away, his finding us, and their combined efforts to keep me in school upon our return, our lives would have been completely different. And even though I am content with the way things worked out, I can't help but wonder where we would be if things hadn't happened the way they did.

Would we still be in Portland, or moved on somewhere nicer?

Would Dimitri have come to the States, or would he have remained at home in Baia?

Would Mason still be alive, seeing how he wouldn't have known where to look for the Strigoi from the Badica attack?

Would Eddie never have been turned?

Would Adrian still be living under his father's thumb at Court?

But most importantly, would we have uncovered the mysteries we have so far, and the ones still out there waiting for us, about Spirit?

I don't have an answer to any of those questions, and I doubt the others do either, but what I do know is that life works in mysterious ways. That everything we have encountered has_ not_ been for nothing, but rather for everything we never knew we wanted or needed. That life changes, and sometimes it's hard to accept the things we experience, but when you step back and look at how far you have come, it's all worth it.

Dad told me earlier, I remind him of my mother when she was my age. Outgoing, reckless, and headstrong, in the way that I jump into situations without thinking them all the way through. Considering the episode in the hallway, I see it. I acted on pure instinct, not weighing the consequences. But as I sit here now, looking at the room of people that life has brought me, and the realization that everything we have dealt with is leading us on a better, brighter, path, I feel the change inside myself.

It's time to leave my mother's adolescent influence behind me, and show who I really am, who I was meant to be all along.

_My Father's Daughter._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Don't you just love that moment when you find out the reason for the Title of a book? **

**I know I do, like last night reading 'The Feel Good Factor' I swooned so hard when that part came. lol. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will see you all (metaphorically, of course) on Saturday for Chapter Nine! (And it's a DPOV too! Gah!)**

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Dimitri**_

Watching Rose whip Tasha to the ground like a _WWE_ smackdown slightly turned me on- _scratch that, back up a few seconds- really fucking turned me on. _

It's one thing to watch her in battle, fighting for her own life as well as others, it's a whole nother to witness her instinct to protect me. And I will admit, I _may _have waited for a beat longer than necessary to pull her away, but not only was it sending shockwaves to my dick, but Tasha deserved it.

If Abe and Adrian hadn't both hit me on the back at the same time, pushing me toward the brawl on the floor, I probably would have continued to watch until Rose felt like she had done enough.

Only, _'enough'_ for Rose would have been when Tasha stopped breathing, and once I pulled her away, I realized we couldn't let that happen. Don't mistake my asking about her well-being as my caring about _her_, but rather, worrying if Rose would be charged with assault or murder.

My words to her about Abe protecting her were just as much to calm her down as they were for me. He had done it for me, I have no doubt he could do it for his daughter too. I'm just glad she didn't ask how I knew he would be able to negotiate a way around it. I doubt I will ever be ready to have that conversation with her about exactly what happened between me and my father. Or how her father is the only reason I didn't wind up in a cell at the ripe age of thirteen.

Spirits lifted after Tasha was taken to the infirmary, and Rose and Lissa celebrated our engagement. We all sat around in Alberta's office, munching on sandwiches that Alberta had the kitchens bring up. Rose gushed to Lissa and Alberta the details of my proposal, and Lissa started planning a wedding that wouldn't be happening for at least two years. _Should have seen that coming._

At some point, Abe and Adrian left the room, and I hadn't even noticed until I heard Adrian's voice through the bond. Giving Roza a quick kiss, I left her to talk with the women, while Eddie joined me and the guys out in the hall.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked as soon as the door shut.

Abe and Adrian both leaned against the opposite wall, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded across their chest, and a smirk pulling at their lips.

"This," I waved a hand between them, "looks suspicious," at the same time, their smirks raised higher into full smiles, "that's even worse." I laughed, "What are you two up to?"

"Well, he," Adrian nodded toward Abe, "just got off the phone with our dear Auntie, and we have some good news."

Hearing Adrian refer to Tatiana as '_our Aunt'_ honestly threw me for a second. She has never been anything more than my Queen, my Superior, and now, she is my family. _Weird. So weird. _

"She is expediting your relocation paperwork, and you will officially be assigned to Adrian by the end of the week."

"Damn," Eddie laughed, "guess being part Ivashkov is a good thing, huh."

"Hardly," I scoff, "No offense," I nodded to Adrian.

"None taken, Cousin, trust me, I'm not the biggest fan of our bloodline either," he laughed it off, "But, that's not even the best part." Bouncing on his toes, he looked to Abe, who nodded. "We have been given funding by the Court to track down Spirit users and experiment with the Strigoi vaccination."

"Seriously?" my eyes strained to go wider, "How did you manage that in only a few hours?"

"Uh- favorite nephew," he scoffed, drawing a circle around his face with his index finger. "and… I may or may not have told her how Rose was able to receive information about someone trying to knock her off."

"Ah," Eddie and I said at the same time.

"But I'm sure it was the favorite thing," Adrian defended. "Anyways, Abe smoothed over the whole Tasha thing, so as soon as graduation is over, we just have to make a quick stop at Court, then it's onto Texas."

"Already?" I rose my brow to Abe.

"Do you doubt me, Son?" the light in his eyes countered the tone of his voice.

"No, Sir. Never."

After discussing a few minor details about what will happen once we arrive at court; basics such as what Tatiana wants from us data-wise, and what kind of funding we believe will be needed; we all went our separate ways for the evening. Adrian took Eddie back to his dorm to collect his items that hadn't been cleared after the attack. Abe headed toward the guest quarters in search of Guardian Hathaway, my guess is to have a few words with her about where she fled to when we left for Spokane. And Pavel stayed back to keep Alberta _'company'_.

As for Rose and I, it was off to my room to pack the rest of my belongings, and then hers, before heading out to the cabin for one last night at St. Vladimir's Academy. Walking the grounds, hand in hand with the love of my life, was something to be cherished. We always had to hide here, no matter the circumstances, but now, we were free to show our love.

_And soon, she will be shouting it. _

"Comrade," her low whisper barely registered in my ears, "can we make one more stop?"

Following her eyes, I looked across the trimmed lawn to see the rows of simple marble stones tucked away in the corner. Turning toward them, I silently answered her question, leading her to say one last goodbye to her best friend.

After seeing Ivan in Novosibirsk, I understand why she wanted to talk to Mason every chance she could. When you don't have the opportunity for proper closure, it can and does, leave a mark on your soul. She may not be able to see him anymore, but she can talk to him, and I know all too well that sometimes simply talking to them can make a world of difference.

Reaching the end of the plots, I stayed, letting her approach him alone and have her moment. As she kneeled in front of his headstone, brushing away the fallen leaves and broken sticks, I watched the way her smile reached her eyes, the lack of tears spilling unto his grave, and I realized, she has healed. And it's time I did too.

Even though Ivan had told me it was okay to move on, I still harbor some guilt about his death. And I believe a part of me always will in some way, but I can still move on with my life, without forgetting his part in it.

Rising to her feet, she dusted her hands off against her jeans and drew a deep breath, before turning back toward me. I opened my arms to her, pulling her tightly to my body the second she was within reach.

I held her for several minutes, not saying a word. She needed a moment to finalize her thoughts, her emotions before she can keep going. I get it. So, until she is ready, I will keep my arms locked around her shoulders and back, rubbing soft circles along her spine.

"That was hard," she whispered.

"I know, Roza, just remember that he finally found his peace."

She nodded, leaning back to look up at me, "Alright," she drew a deep breath, and let it out in a quick swoosh, "We only have one night away from the others, and I don't want to spend it crying," she laughed.

"I couldn't agree more," I smirked and turned us toward the cabin.

Picking Roza up, I carried her through the door, walking through the dark to our bed that still laid made from the last time I had been here. Setting her back on her feet, I cupped her face between my hands, letting this moment wash away the memory of the last time we both stood in this spot.

Brushing my lips to hers, I savored the taste of her cherry lip gloss, the smoothness of her lips gliding across mine. I didn't want to rush tonight, to take her hard and fast as many times as possible like we have become accustomed too while in Baia. Alone time hadn't been the easiest with my family, and hers, in the house, but tonight, it's different.

Tonight, it's just her and I.

And I plan to kiss, suck, bite, and lick every inch of her sweet flesh until she can't take anymore.

Trailing my fingers down her ribs, I pull up the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily to lift it over her head. Returning my lips to hers, I flick the clasp of her bra and slide the lace straps off her shoulders, and down her arms.

My lips wander across her jaw, to the shell of her ear, and I pulled her lobe between my teeth, grinding the soft flesh before sucking on it to sooth the bite. Turning her back to the bed, she laid herself down and popped the button on her jeans before shimming them down with her panties.

Grabbing the hem of my shirt, I pulled it over my head, the sight before me when the fabric cleared my vision almost killed me. Roza, completely naked, legs spread wide, _and her pussy soaking fucking wet._

"What," she giggled.

Dragging my hand over my mouth, I licked my lips, and spoke the honest truth, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Climbing between her legs, I brought my lips back to hers for a quick peck before moving to suckle on her perky nipples. Taking one in my mouth, I tweaked the other between my thumb and index, rolling and pinching in sync with the nips and licks to the other.

"Comrade," my name crossed her lips in a husky drawl.

I bit back a groan at the sound, my dick protesting its confinement in my jeans. Pushing my hips into her, I switched places.

"Dimitri," she called out again, raising her hips to meet mine, "I need you inside of me, please."

_Fuck me, _this time, I didn't hold back my groan. And as much as I wanted to be seethed inside her tight cunt, I said I would make this last and damn it, that is what I am going to do.

Flicking my tongue over her nipple, I pulled up to look down at her, "All in due time, Roza. I promise."

"I need you," she whined again.

"And I need you to come," I smirked, "preferably at least twice."

Shifting down on the bed, I grabbed the back of her thighs, pushing them toward her chest, "Hold your legs, Roza."

Doing as she was told, I wrapped one arm around her hip to grab her tit, while my other hand worked its way through her folds. Finding her little bundle, I flicked it with my index, before covering her sex with my mouth. A deep moan rumbled through her throat, her hips pushing harder against my tongue.

"Fucking heaven," I mumbled into her. It's the only way I can think to describe her. _Heaven._ Sweet, yet a hint of salt, and hot.

Working her clit, I slipped a finger inside curling upward to hit that special spot, before adding another. I could feel her body start to tense, I knew she was close, but I wasn't ready to give it to her. Without warning, I withdrew my fingers and tongue.

"What the hell," her eyes snapped to meet mine, hazed over with lust, her face flushed.

"Watch me," I ordered, "I want you to watch me make you come. If you look away, I stop."

She nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and I went back to work. My eyes remained locked on hers as I brought her back to the brink. There is no better sight in the world than watching her face as she loses all control to me. To watch the way her lips part into that perfect little _O_, or the way her eyes grow wider and wider as she reaches the edge.

Her head fell back, and I stopped instantly, waiting for her to come back to me. It only took half a second before her eyes met mine again and I drove her off the cliff of desire. My name echoed off the walls, over and over, until she came back down.

And then I did it again. Only this time, I laid down and brought her to straddle my head, while I fisted my hard as fuck cock. I don't know that I have ever been this hard, but considering he has been begging for her since the fight, I don't blame him.

"Condom," I pointed Rose to my discarded jeans.

Ripping the foil with her teeth, she kneeled at the end of the bed and wrapped her mouth around my dick.

"Fucking Christ," I groaned, running my fingers through her short hair, I did the best I could to grip it and hold her still while my hips thrust on their own accord.

That familiar tingle reached the base of my spine, and I knew I had to stop her, even if I really didn't want to. If she kept going, I was going bust, and I wanted her to come with me this time.

"Roza," I pulled her hair, and my dick fell from her lips, "ride me."

In two seconds, she sheathed me and climbed on, sinking completely onto me. I let her take control, working at the pace she wanted, and simply rested my hands on her hips to massage her clit.

"Fuck, Dimitri, I feel so full." She leaned forward, letting me take control of the pace.

My thrust grew urgent, frenzied as I chased both her and my own release. Bringing one hand down to smack her ass, I gripped it tightly and pushed her down harder with every lift of my hips.

"Mine," I growled, bringing my other hand down on the other cheek.

I have never been a possessive man or lover, but knowing I am the only one to ever be inside of her, the only one to ever see the vulnerability in her eyes when her legs are spread, and her untouched by any other man perfect and tight sex, it does something to me.

_She does something to me. _

With every kiss, every touch, and every second spent inside of her, she is ruining every other woman. She has branded herself to me, and I too her, that I will never be able to be with anyone else. And I thank God that she feels the same way.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she lifted, bringing her lips to mine, "_yours,"_ she whispered and we soared off together. Her flesh tightened around mine, and pulled me in, deeper, and deeper still, and I was gone.

Forever ruined by the woman of my dreams, the love of my life, and one day, my wife.

* * *

_Deep Breath._

_In. Out._

_Simple._

Our bags are packed and loaded onto the plane.

Rose and Lissa are taking one last walk around campus with Christian and Eddie.

Adrian is already at the tarmac, along with Abe and Pavel.

And me.

I am standing outside of Tasha's door.

I have raised my hand a dozen times to knock, but each time I pull back just before my knuckles can meet the thin metal. Stepping back, I run my hand through my hair before gripping the back of my neck and turning my face to the ceiling.

Counting the tiles, I refocus on the reason I am here; to tell my oldest friend goodbye.

It's a different feeling, cutting ties with someone who is still alive, who has been a steady part of your life for years, but it has to be done. From the moment I stepped off the plane, both with my own eyes, and Adrian's reading, I knew she was still holding hope that I would change my mind about guarding her.

And remember, _hope is paralyzing. _It can destroy you, little by little, but I have found that it can do far worse things. It can consume you. It can twist your mind into believing what it wants to is the truth, when in fact, it's the opposite. It creates delusions.

Have you ever tried to talk someone out of their delusional state? To make them understand that the thoughts they have, the feelings that encompass them are not real?

Me either, but I have heard it's about as easy as fitting a square peg in a round hole. Once their mind has accepted those thoughts as truth, making them see reality is next to impossible.

The only way to make them see light is to take away the source of their obsession. It won't be an overnight transformation, but over time, they will see that what they had thought to be a reality, is actually a dream.

Which is exactly what I plan to do.

Raising my hand once more, I draw a deep breath and shift forward as the door to her room opens.

"Dimka," her eyes grow wide, "What are you doing here?"

"We are leaving soon, and I needed to talk to you," I kept my tone even, hiding the emotion as best as I could, "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, I was just about to meet Christian," she held up her phone as if to say he had just called. If she is on her way to meet him, Rose must already be on her way to the runway.

"I don't want to keep you, but I just wanted to tell you…" her raised hand cut me off.

"Save it, Dimitri," she bit out with a shake of her head, "you don't need to apologize for her actions."

Taking a step back, I counted to three in my head, before speaking my next words.

"I am not here to apologize for, Rose, because not only was she right to act the way she did, but because she doesn't need me to speak for her."

"Are you really…. You're seriously going… Dimka, how could you..."

"You _burned_ me, Tasha."

"And she broke my jaw!"

"She should have done worse," I mumbled under my breath, "Look, Tasha, I love _her,_ and _I am _marrying her. I had hoped that you would be supportive, as a _friend_ should be, but it's obvious that you can not."

"I just want what's best for you. I know how you have always wanted to have a family, you can't have that with her, besides, she is a child, Dimitri." She stepped forward, her voice dropping into a husky whisper, "She can't satisfy you the way a real woman can."

Stepping back, I put up a warning hand, repeating a different mantra, _you can't hit a woman, you can't hit a woman. _

I wanted to correct her, but that would mean letting her in on more than just mine and Rose's relationship. She would ask too many questions that she doesn't need the answers too. Biting the inside of my cheek, I held back the words, and instead spoke of the one time I don't want to remember.

"_You_ couldn't satisfy me."

She raised her hand, but I caught it before she could connect with my face. Lowering her hand back to her side, I looked straight into her fire blue eyes and said the last words I ever hoped to speak to her.

"Goodbye, Lady Ozera." Spinning on my heel, I headed toward the exit.

"You will regret this, Dimitri Belikov, that little blood whore will only entertain you for so long."

I pushed open the steel double door, turning halfway to look back down the hall to where Tasha remained rooted in place, and smiled.

"A lot longer than you could, that's for sure."

* * *

_Guardian: Dimitri Alexander Belikov_

_Assignment: Adrian Ivashkov_

_Age: 21_

_Date Of Birth: August 3, 1981_

_Parents: Nathan Ivashkov (Father) Daniella Ivashkov (Mother)_

_Siblings: _

_Occupation:_

_Element: Spirit_

_Guardian Partner: Rosemarie Mazur_

I scanned my new packet a dozen times, even if I already know everything I need to know about Adrian, it's not his information that has me reading the same lines over and over.

_Guardian Partner -_the half a page section has me perplexed on a multitude of levels.

First and foremost, Rose didn't graduate- she didn't take the promise, and she doesn't bear the mark. Secondly, why is her last name listed as _Mazur?_

When we met with Tatiana this morning, briefly mind you, she made no mention of Rose's allocation to Adrian along with mine. I knew her hand had laid the card for my assignment, along with Adrian's request, but how does Rose fit into that run?

Reworking the conversation in my mind, I try and try again to find the hidden information.

* * *

_**Eight Hours Earlier…**_

Guardian Moore opened the door to Tatiana's personal chambers, letting the five of us clear the threshold before closing it and posting himself against it on the inside.

Abe, Rose, Eddie, and I, bowed respectfully, while Adrian walked straight into his Aunt's arms. They shared a few words before her bright smile turned to us.

"You don't have to do that," she chuckled and released Adrian and walked toward us, "Come, come sit down." Taking my hand in hers, she guided us to a set of claw-foot couches.

"Now, we have several things to discuss, and very little time, so," she poured a cup of tea, sat back in the armchair, and looked around, "who would like to start?"

Abe took the lead -_surprise- _and outlined what happened in Spokane. Rose filled in what blanks she needed to in regards to the information she received from Robert, and Eddie joined in where needed about his restoration process. Adrian and I sat back, as neither of us was in the know about exactly what happened during Robert's proposition to Roza.

Tatiana nodded along, recalling the time Robert came to her, "He had no evidence, or plans to support his theory. I simply couldn't support the idea at the time."

"Why now," Rose asked, "Other than the fact that Adrian is involved."

Tatiana smiled, "Because I have seen in the flesh that a Strigoi can be restored. If the element is powerful enough to bring a lost soul back, it has to be powerful enough to prevent it from being taken in the first place."

Her declaration hung in the air, allowing our minds to absorb the sincerity of her words. But my mind didn't focus on how we could be changing the course of our worlds with this experiment, but rather, the physical exertion, and mental strain it is going to put on Adrian and me.

His constant use of magic is going to drive both of us mad, and there is only one way I can think of to lessen the strain across the board.

"Queen.." Tatiana shot me a look, "Auntie," I corrected myself with a smile, "would it be possible for Vasilisa to join us? I know you had plans for her to attend a local college, but I believe it would be beneficial to the project, as well as Adrian and me if we had another Spirit user present."

"Well, now that sounds like a fantastic idea," she snapped her fingers, and pointed in my direction, "always ahead of the curve."

"What about…" Roza's eyes grew wider, and I laid a hand on her knee.

"It will be okay, Roza, I promise. I am sure, _Auntie, _has already her Guardians."

"I have," she nodded, "Grant and Serena will begin their assignments at the end of the week. They have already been made aware and should be arriving in the next day or so."

"And they are qualified?" Rose deadpanned.

"I assure you, they are the best of the best," Tatiana grinned, "present company excluded, of course."

Rose opened her mouth to ask, what I am sure to be a dozen questions about their experience and qualifications, however, the front door opened cutting her off.

"I apologize," Nathan bowed, "I wasn't aware you had company."

"We're done," Adrian stood quickly, placing a kiss to Tatiana's cheek, "We will be in touch, Auntie."

"Be good, Adrian," she patted his cheek, and turned to scan over the rest of us, "and all of you, be safe."

* * *

"Holy shit!"

Rose's screech drew me back to the present. Before I could chastise her outburst in the presence of her father, I found myself speechless at the sight before me.

Double wrought iron gates opened up to an expansive property, acres, and acres of land surrounded a mesmerizing ranch estate. The driveway wrapped around a large old oak tree, looking much like the eye of a needle, with several freshly planted oak trees lining the drive.

Eight windows spanned the front of the home, with a double iron door sitting in the middle. Cobblestones made up the exterior, and a wooden deck served as the front porch, accented with timber rocking chairs on either side.

_If the front is this amazing, what does the inside look like? _

Rose jumped from the car as soon as the wheels came to a stop, running toward the front door that had just been opened, and leaped into the arms of the man who walked out.

_Fucking Ryder._

_**Well, this just got interesting.**_

* * *

** Author's Note:**

**Whew... excuse me while I fan myself. **

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend, my family has just arrived and we are doing a Crawfish Boil today. **

**Anyone else here like Crawfish? I usually don't eat animals that live in water (fish...bleh) but I LOVE CRAWFISH! **

**Have a blessed Sunday, My Loves, **

**and as always, leave your thoughts on the way out. **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Rose**_

Seeing the outside of Dad's estate left me speechless, but seeing the inside, took my breath away.

Ryder took my hand, showing me through the house as if it was his own. He has been here for almost a week, so he has had time to familiarize himself. The front foyer opened directly into the living area, where a massive U-shaped couch sat in front of a beautiful stone fireplace. The vaulted ceiling adding an expansive feel to the room, and the skylights spaced every few feet allowed the morning sun to light the space, and the midnight sky to be visible from the couch.

The open concept kitchen allowed for everyone to interact, no matter where we were. Dad had the home furnished for us, adding extra chairs to the island counter, and a larger dining table, which will all be utilized in a few days when Lissa and Chris and their guardians arrive as well.

"The standard bedrooms are on the east end, there are eight in total," Ryder pointed across the living room, "and the master's suite is here on the west," he turned around to point to the solitary door off the kitchen.

"I call dibs," Adrian yelled from the foyer, where the others had finally gathered.

"Keep dreaming, Ivashkov, that's our room," I walked back over to join them, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's waist, and called Ryder over to meet everyone, properly this time.

Adrian and Eddie have already met him, though it was not under the best circumstances, so I breezed over them, "And this is my Father, Abe, my Uncle, Pavel, and my fiance, Dimitri."

Ryder stuck out his hand to each of them, shaking theirs firmly. "It's nice to meet all of you," Ryder smiled when he got to Dimitri, "and congratulations on the engagement."

Dimitri pulled me tighter to his side, "Thank you," he grit out with a forced smile.

"Well," Dad stepped forward, breaking the stare down between the two men, "why don't we all settle in, and I will have dinner ordered in."

"Oh," Ryder blinked, his lips turning downward, "I marinated steaks for everyone."

"Even better," Eddie laughed.

"Does it matter what room we take?" Adrian asked.

"I have the last room on the right," Ryder answered, heading in the direction of the halls. "There are two wings, four rooms on each side, and a conjoined bathroom between them."

Adrian and Eddie both headed for the southeast wing, Adrian taking the corner room across the hall, while Eddie took the one next to Ryder. Dad and Pavel would share one -since they were leaving in a few days- and Dimitri and I took the masters. That would leave five other rooms vacant for when the rest of our group gets here.

"You want to check out the suite?" I looked up to Dimitri.

"Youngin, could I actually steal you for a minute," Ryder's sky blue eyes pleaded.

Dimitri didn't pause to let me ask if it was okay with him, instead, he picked up our bags, kissed my forehead, and walked off toward our new room.

"He doesn't care for me, does he?" Ryder whispered.

Watching Dimitri's back until the door shut completely, I drew a deep breath when the latch caught. "He doesn't know _everything_ that happened in detail. He doesn't believe that you were an unwilling participant, but he will come around."

"I'm sorry, Rose. You know that right?"

"Of course, I do." Grabbing his arm, I pulled him toward the back door, and stepped out onto the expansive deck, "Whoa."

It had to be at least twenty feet wide, all the way around, with three steps that led down onto a concrete slab twice the size of the deck. A round stone fire pit sat in the middle of a dozen multicolored Adirondack chairs, and a handful of lounge chairs occupied the other side, leaving the middle open to walk straight into the pool.

"Yeah, your Dad set us all up nicely," he laughed, "There is even something special for you and Dimitri on the lower forty."

"What's 'the lower forty'?"

His deep laugh bounced off the walls, "Welcome to Texas, you will learn the lingo soon enough, but it means the far end of the pasture."

"Oh," I drew out the simple word, nodding my head to make him think I was understanding. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know how everything has been with you, and Eddie. How is he handling the change?"

"Some days are better than others," I shrugged, "he still isn't talking to me or anyone about what he remembers though. I was hoping you might be able to break down his walls since you understand."

"I will try, but remember what I told you, time plays a huge role in his own healing."

"I know," I nodded, "I just feel horrible that he feels he has to hide certain things. I know that's what it is, he doesn't want me to know what he did."

Ryder nodded, placing both hands on the railing, he leaned forward, bending at the waist and took in the evening sky. Neither of us spoke for a moment, lost in our own thoughts, or at least I know I am.

Setting myself up next to him, I rested my elbows on the rail, cupping my hands under my chin. "Beautiful isn't it."

"There ain't nothin' better," he mumbled, "I have lived in many places, but here," he looked around, drawing a deep breath, "here is the only place that ever felt like home."

"Why didn't you come to Texas after…"

"I had a... _friend _who lives in Palm Springs," I wiggled my eyebrows, and he laughed, "didn't work out, but hey, can't say I didn't try, anyway, I was only staying' with him till I could find my own place. I wanted to be where the sun was constant, and even though I love Texas, I wanted something new. A fresh start, as you said."

"I can understand the appeal," I chuckled, "sun, sand, what more could you want."

"A _helluva_ lot," he muttered so low I almost didn't catch it, and I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to. Pushing himself up, his eyes lingered another second on the setting sun before shifting down to me, "Let's not keep your man waitin', no doubt he thinks I'm tryin' to seduce you."

"Probably," I laughed, "but I hate to say it, Mr. Macho," I tapped his chest, "all those muscles have no effect on me."

"Oh really," the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk, "so tell me, Youngin', what gets ya horses racin'?"

"The accent." I deadpanned and turned back toward the house.

"But I have an accent," he yelled as I opened the door, running into Adrian.

"What's going on here, Little Dhampir?" he rose his brow, though his focus seemed to be on Ryder, and not me.

"Nothing," I laughed, "are you and Eddie settled in?"

"Yeah," his emerald eyes connected with mine, "but you might want to go check on your _fiance_."

"Why are you saying it like that, and what is wrong with him?" Pushing past Adrian, I didn't stay to hear his answers but rather headed straight to our room. "Comrade?"

Dimitri laid in the middle of the bed, fully dressed, minus his shoes, with one arm tossed over his eyes. He didn't make a move when I called out, so moved to sit on the side of the bed, laying a hand on his arm to pull it from his face, "Dimitri, are you okay?"

"Fine, Rose."

His despondent tone rang through my ears as if he screamed. Never, and I mean that literally, has he ever used that tone on me. Disappointment, yes. Anger, a time or two. But this, the emotionless robot, never. Not even in the early stages when his mind was fighting his heart at every turn.

The childish part of me, _the Hathaway side,_ wanted to balk at him, to walk away and be angry at the way he is acting. But the rational part, _my Mazur half,_ told me to breathe and talk to him like an adult.

"Dimitri," I softened my voice, giving his arm another gentle pull, this time, he moved, bringing his eyes to mine, "Ryder?"

"I said I'm fine, Rose," he sighed.

"And I know you're lying," I countered. "Do you want to know?"

"Know what?"

"About him."

He didn't answer, but I could see the questions lying in his eyes.

When they had first found me, I didn't want to tell any of them about everything that happened while I was in Seattle or Spokane. I wanted to focus on the fact that somehow, by whatever God that watched over us, we all made it out. I told Dimitri I would tell him everything later but later never came.

From Spokane to the Academy, to his home, there just hasn't been a good time to sit down and talk about it. And I especially didn't want to ruin Novosibirsk with that conversation either.

But it's time he knew the truth because it is the only way he is going to understand.

From the first meeting at _Wakefield_ to the end at Isaiah's house, I told him everything. The warnings, the kindness, the support, everything that Ryder did even though Robert's hold on him made him hold me in that basement. Robert's control made him stand outside the door to make sure I didn't try to run.

But Ryder's sympathetic soul held me while I cried on the floor in that basement, scared for my brother. His caring soul let me talk to Adrian, though he knew he would catch hell if he got caught. His loving soul consoled me when I thought I had lost Dimitri. And his giving soul helped me help Eddie.

His pure, loving, caring, genuine, restored soul is a huge part of why we are where we are now. He told me more than I needed to know about the restoration process. He picked up his new start in California to help us now. He has gone above and beyond to right the wrongs he committed as a Strigoi. He may not be able to give life back to those he took it from, but he is trying in the best way he can.

I laid it all on the table, explained every feeling I have toward Mr. Macho -and called him that to try and get a laugh out of Dimitri, _didn't work if you were wondering- _to make him see that Ryder doesn't have anyone else. He is alone in this world, and I will be damned if I let him do everything he has for me, and not offer at least a friendship to him in return.

"What else do I need to tell you to make you see that he is just another big brother to me?"

"It's not _you_ that I am worried about." Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair, and stared at the closed door, "Adrian said.."

"Said what?"

"He could see love in his aura, _toward you._"

I laughed. Full on belly laugh ending in tears. "Comra.." I couldn't even get his name out.

"Why do you find that so funny? Remember how you felt with Tasha around!"

"Hold.. on…" I held up one finger, and reigned myself in, "whew, oh, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"I don't see your humor in this, Roza. I am not comfortable with him being here. Whose to say his kidnapping you _wasn't_ just for Robert?"

"Dimitri," I took his face between my hands, and looked straight into his eyes, "Ryder. Is. Gay." I punctuated each word to make my point clear. He has nothing to worry about where I am concerned.

"Really?" His brows rose into his hair with the widening of his eyes, "Him? Are you sure?"

"I had a feeling in Spokane, but he just told me about his 'friend' in Palm Springs and confirmed it." I shrugged, "don't make a big deal out of it, please. I don't know if he meant to share that or not, he's a bit emotional right now."

"He just doesn't look…."

"It's the muscles," I laughed, and Dimitri shook his head, joining me, "what?"

"I just have to wonder, knowing that, who will he hit on first, Adrian or Eddie?"

"I bet Eddie, him and Adrian already have a past and it isn't pretty," I reasoned.

"True, but I think he will do it to Adrian simply out of spite."

"Bet on it," I stuck my hand out.

"What do I get when I win?"

"Cocky today are we," I tried to raise my brow.

He looked down, running his hand over the bulge in his jeans, "Always when you are around."

Smacking his arm, I jumped out of the bed, "When _I _win, I get a one-hour_ full _body massage."

"Deal, and when _I _win, I get you," he paused, and licked his lips, "tied to the bed."

Somehow, I have a feeling, no matter who wins the bet, we both win the prize.

* * *

"It's still moo-ing," Adrian poked his steak with the tip of his knife.

Ryder leaned forward over Adrian's shoulder, inspecting the seared steak, "Nah, it's bout five seconds away, which means, it's perfect."

"Clearly we have a different definition of perfect," Adrian muttered.

"Just shut up and eat it," Eddie bumped his shoulder.

Poking it again, Adrian shook his head, pushing his plate toward Eddie, "All yours' brother. I'm just going to go feed." Rising from the table, he locked eyes with Dimitri, before the latter stood to join him.

Before dinner, Dad had walked the five of us through the arrangements he had made to accommodate everyone, as well as the amenities he included for us dhampirs. A five-mile running track had been laid on the edge of the property, a state of the art gym on the west end, and of course, the pool and deck space for everyone.

Inside the house, other than the two wings for the standard rooms, there was a third wing off the southwest corner, next to the masters, the theatre room/entertainment area. Equipt with a pool table, air hockey, and more movies than you would find on any pawn shop shelf.

I have to be honest, having a rich father has not been a disappointment. Not that any of us _needed_ the luxury he is providing, but we also wouldn't turn down the offer.

Dimitri and Adrian headed out the back door to the poolhouse, where two feeders were living the high life. Both literally and figuratively. They have been given every creature comfort a human could wish for, and then some.

The two returned no more than five minutes later, taking their seats at the table and picked up a conversation as if they had never left. I simply shook my head and let it go, finishing my rare steak, baked potato, and grilled corn on the cob.

"Need help," I stepped in next to Dimitri and grabbed a towel to start drying dishes.

"Thank you, Roza," He bent at the waist to give me a quick kiss.

"So," I drug out the two letters, "what were you and Adrian talking about?"

"He wanted to know what shifted between us, so I told him." I opened my mouth to ask _exactly_ what information he shared, "Not that, I simply said that Ryder doesn't feel that way toward you."

"And he didn't question you?"

"He could see the truth in my aura, though he knew there was more I wasn't telling him, he could tell I wasn't lying."

"Good, otherwise, you would be cheating," I laughed, bumping his hip with mine.

"All is fair in love and war, remember," he smirked, recalling one of our sparring sessions where I may or may not have purposely disposed of certain clothing to throw him off.

"Touche, Comrade."

With dishes done, table cleared, and a few hours to kill before we needed to, as Ryder says, 'hit the hay', we gathered outback on the patio. Dimitri, with Eddie's help, managed to build a pretty decent fire. Pavel had brought out a basket containing everything to make s' mores, and Ryder pulled out an acoustic guitar.

Starting with, 'The Stars at Night are Big and Bright', Ryder thumbed away at the strings, while the rest of us took in the sight of the never-ending night's sky. In the distance, you could see the glow of the city lights, always shinning, but we were far enough away that on a clear night, every star in the sky burned a bit brighter.

Sitting on Dimitri's lap, I rested my head against his shoulder, my fingers dancing across the defined lines of his abs, while his arms wrapped around my waist. We didn't talk, in fact, no one did, instead, we all just sat back and listened to Ryder drawl out song after song.

From the older style country_ -which Dimitri loved_\- to the newer 'Red Dirt' style, he belted them out. Dimitri joined in on the ones he knew, and even Eddie harmonized on a couple. Only Adrian and I seemed to be a little on the outside, but we didn't mind. It was nice to see Eddie relaxed and comfortable, and the smile on Dimitri's face when the familiar sound of 'George Strait' filter from the amp, well, it was worth it.

"Kizim," Dad called from the top deck, "Can I see you for a moment?"

Excusing myself, I climbed the three steps and headed back inside the living area.

"Pavel and I are leaving tonight."

"Wait, I thought you weren't going to leave until after Sydney got here?"

"That's actually why I'm leaving," he smirked, "I have some… business to handle."

Raising a hand to stop him, "Say no more."

"You have everything you need to get started, and Ms. Sage will have some additional information for you when she arrives." Pavel handed him a packet, and he turned to hand it to me, "Your credit card, keys, and every take out menu to the restaurants who will deliver out here. Don't worry about spending money, you can not break the limit," _m__y eyes grew a little wider at that statement,_ "and feel free to order anything online that any of you may need."

"And if there is anything you can't get online, don't hesitate to call and ask, understood?"

"Dad, this is…"

"Nothing." Resting his hands on my shoulders, he bent to look me in the eyes, "Rose, it is the least I can do. It doesn't make up for not being around for fourteen years, but it's the best I can do for now. So, buy what you need or want, and don't worry."

"Thank you."

Wrapping my arms around him, I said my goodbye's to both him and Pavel. I hoped he would be around for a little while to help us get on our feet, but I understand. Besides, this is our experiment, our journey, and we need to figure it out on our own. With Sydney arriving tomorrow, and Lissa and Christian in a few days, we are quickly reaching the starting line.

And I am ready to run.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, it's a little late in the night, but I messed up my back pretty good at work today, and sitting, standing, moving at all hurts like hell.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the little filler, and laughter. I've got a bit of reading to do to flesh out the next part, but we should still be seeing our next update Saturday as usual.**

**And as always, thank you to those who have fave/followed/reviewed, Y'all are the best.**

**All My Love,**

**Dream**

**P.S. - Are you following me on Facebook? If not, swing on over and keep up to date on everything happening with this, and other stories. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Rose**_

A ten-mile run.

Two hours of training; one-hour spar, one-hour weights.

Cool down and showers.

Breakfast with the family.

Spirit work.

For the last three days, that has been the cycle.

Settling in here on the ranch was actually quite easy. Since Ryder was the only outsider, we spent day one fleshing out our working schedule; both training and experiments and research. Once the routine was set, things rolled together smoothly.

Today, however, would be different.

Lissa, Christian, along with their Guardians, and Sydney would all be arriving in less than an hour; meaning, Dimitri and Ryder have been awake for several hours now preparing brunch for everyone.

Ryder stood in front of the stove, frying bacon, and making homemade sausage gravy, while Dimitri rolled out pan after pan of biscuits. I have to say, there is something about seeing him in a kitchen, hair tied up -_full man bun status-_ and out of his face, highlighting the scruff along his jaw from having not shaved yet, and flour covering his apron and arms, that is extremely sexy.

"Hey, Ryder, can you pass me the mop?" Dimitri asked while rinsing his hands off.

"Did you drop another egg," Ryder groaned.

"No," he laughed, "Rose is drooling puddles over there."

Their eyes met mine as I wiped my mouth to make sure there actually wasn't a trail of drool running toward the floor. _What can I say...he is mouthwatering. _Turning from me, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Ha, Ha, you guys are so funny," I deadpanned and jumped down from my spot on the counter, "You know, if I had known that making you two get along would end with me being the butt of the jokes, I would have left it alone."

"Don't get yer knickers in a twist, Youngin'," Ryder strutted over to me, tossing his massive arm over my shoulders, and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "don't worry, I was droolin' too," he pulled back, winked, and went back to his bacon.

He had said it low enough that I didn't think Dimitri would hear him, but the shade of red covering his cheeks told me he did. Part of me felt bad that he is..._embarrassed, maybe_, by Ryder's blatant statement, but the other part says that's what he gets for making fun of me.

Leaving them to their cooking, I sat down on the couch to watch the baseball game with Eddie and Adrian. I have no idea which team is which, or what the purpose of the sport is, but it put a smile on Eddie's face, so I kept my mouth shut and enjoyed the view.

By the bottom of the seventh, I had grasped the concept, and by the ninth, I sat on the edge of my seat next to Eddie, our knees bouncing in anticipation as the Rangers,_ who by default was our team of choice_, chased victory.

"You know this is a replay right?" Adrian laughed, "I could have told you they won it with a walk-off grand slam."

"Where is the fun in that," Eddie slapped his knee, "besides, you don't see that every day. A walk-off home run, sure, but a grand slam with two outs in the bottom of the ninth," he pointed a finger at Adrian, turning serious, "that is historical."

Adrian lifted his hands in surrender, "Understood, sorry," he chuckled.

"You a Ranger's fan, Eddie," Ryder asked as he came to join us, wiping his hands on a small towel before tossing it over his shoulder.

"Not really," Eddie shrugged, "My favorite team is New York."

"Yankees or Mets?"

"Yankees."

Ryder took a step back, clutching his chest with a loud gasp, "I… I…" grabbing his towel, he dabbed his eyes, "How could you? We were getting along so well, and you go and say something like that."

"Can't deny their track record," Eddie shrugged, a smile tugging his lips upward.

I sat back and watched as the two went back and forth over whose team was superior in the sport, and I couldn't help but pick up the subtle -_not so subtle-_ looks Ryder threw Eddie's way, despite Eddie's love for, as Ry called them, _the damn yanks_. Flipping my eyes toward Dimitri, I smirked, _Hathaway -1, Belikov - 0. _

"Show me a man that handles his bat better than Judge," Eddie provoked, causing Ryder to chuckle, long and throaty.

"What just happened," Adrian's eyes bounced between the three of us.

"Oh, _Yank_," Ryder came back down, ignoring Adrian's question, "be careful what you ask for," he smirked and headed back into the kitchen.

"Again, what the hell just happened?"

Eddie turned on his heel and headed toward his room. When I heard the door click, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Rose," Adrian spoke up again, "what did I just see?"

"You tell me," I whispered, my eyes still trained on the east wing of the house.

"I don't even know how to describe it, but one of us needs to go talk to him."

I shook my head, "Give him some space first. If he doesn't come out in half an hour, I'll go talk to him."

Adrian and I returned to the couch, with the TV still on to fill the silence, as Dimitri and Ryder finished up the makings for brunch.

I am not sure what Adrian saw in Eddie's aura, but I do know what I saw in his eyes. The slight glint while discussing something he is passionate about, the way they widened and narrowed as the argument went on. Then I noticed the twitch in his lip as he struggled to suppress a smile as if he didn't want us to see how much he was enjoying the lighthearted banter. And then finally, the way he shut down with the way Ryder laughed. It was almost like flipping a switch, cutting off the endorphins that had been flooding his veins.

_Is that a Strigoi past defense mechanism, or is it personal? _

We sat in silence for some time, not speaking or moving. Once I deemed it to have been long enough without Eddie returning, I shifted to stand, but Adrian's sudden jolt forward stopped me.

"Liss is here." Jumping from the couch, he sprinted to the front door and ripped it open, "Cousin!"

"What is wrong with you," she laughed, stepping inside to give him a quick hug.

"Nothing, just excited to see you, that's all."

"Uh- huh," she clicked her tongue, "I don't buy it."

"He's been stuck here with four Dhampirs who do nothing but train and eat," I laughed, "He's feeling neglected."

"That sounds about right," he shrugged and tossed an arm over her shoulder, "Come on, I'll show you and Chris to your room."

Christian breezed by me, without a glance, and followed Adrian and Liss. I knew he was still torn over the whole Tasha thing, so I shook off his brash demeanor. Dimitri came to join me, placing a reassuring hand on my lower back.

"Let's help them with the bags," he murmured dropping a kiss to my hair.

"Grant, Serena," I called out to the two Guardians pulling bag after bag from the boot of the SUV, "I'm Rose," I extended my hand to each of them, before gesturing, "and this is Dimitri."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Grant smiled.

"Let us help you with those, and then we can discuss the property over brunch," Dimitri stepped forward taking two large suitcases.

"It is a rather large area for so few Guardians, don't you agree," Serena rose her brow to me.

"The entire property is warded, but I believe with six Guardians we will be just fine."

"Seven," a new voice joined the group, "Neil Raymond, I am Christian's Guardian."

"Nice to meet you, Neil," I nodded since my hands were now full, "this way, we have your rooms already set up."

Dropping the luggage off, I gave the Guardians a quick run through of the home, where the rooms were all located, and who occupied each one, and the exterior benefits as well. Dimitri and I, along with Ryder, watched over the Moroi so they could unwind from the trip.

Lissa, on the other hand, was already sitting on the couch with half a dozen books spread out in front of her. _Let me correct that statement, magazines, Wedding Magazines. _

"Rose, come look at these gowns, I think you will really love this one," she flipped back the page and showed me a mermaid style white gown. I have to admit, it is beautiful.

"Liss," I sat on the table, placing both hands on her knees, "We have other things to deal with before picking out dresses, okay?"

"But look at it!"

I laughed, "I see, and now we are going to put them away." Ever so carefully, I pulled the paper from her grasp, and set it to the side, "Alright, before we get started, do you or Chris need to feed? We have two on sight in the pool house."

"There's a pool house?"

"Yes, and a fire pit, which I'm sure Chris will enjoy, a pool, gym, the list goes on and on."

"And your Dad did all of this?"

"Yup," I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, even though we both know it is, "where is Chris?"

"He wanted to call Tasha to let her know we made it."

"Does she know where we are?" Dimitri asked, overhearing our conversation from the kitchen.

"Not exactly, but she knows we're in Texas," Liss frowned, "He understands she can't know everything we are working on here."

"It's not just her, Liss," I reassured, "Queen Tatiana doesn't really want anyone knowing about our explorations here, at least not until we have something concrete to bring back and present to the council."

Her only response is a nod, and we packed up the magazines and moved everyone into the dining room for brunch and introductions. Ryder offered to go talk to Eddie, but I told him to let me instead. I am still not sure what part of that conversation earlier hit him the wrong way, so it is best that I am the one to talk to him. Christian, Grant, Serena, and Neil settled in at the table, and I headed to the southeast wing.

Rapping my knuckles on his door, I called out for him two times without receiving a response, on the third, I knocked and opened at the same time. Much like when we were at the Academy, everything in his room had been put away and organized. His clothes were hung in color order, shoes aligned in a perfect row at the foot of his bed, and his sheets tucked tightly. The only thing that seemed to be out of place is the single picture frame sitting on his pillow, instead of the bedside table.

I recognized it instantly, the snowball fight at the lodge.

Mason stood in the middle, one arm hanging over my shoulders, the other over Eddie's, each of us wearing a bright smile as we looked at the camera. We were covered in snow, our faces painted red from the cold, and for lack of better words, we looked like hot messes with our hair blowing every direction. Yet, I don't recall a time where any of us looked happier than at that moment.

I sat on the edge of the bed, running my fingers over the picture, replaying all of the little details from that day, the day before our lives changed forever. It was the last day we all spent together before being taken in Spokane.

It dawned on me then, the reason Eddie shut down the way he did. It had nothing to do with his Strigoi past, but rather the ease he felt laughing and arguing with Ryder. Like how I felt with Adrian the first night in Seattle.

"Oh, Eddie."

"Rosie."

My eyes snapped up form the picture to see Eddie standing in the doorway to the bathroom, his eyes bloodshot from crying.

"You were in love with him," I whispered. Not because it was a dirty secret that needed to stay hidden, but because of the weight of understanding how much pain he went through without anyone to lean on crushed my chest into dust.

Shaking his head, he came to sit down next to me, "No, I _am_ in love with him," he choked, the freshly built dam broke and he leaned forward, resting his face in his hands.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I simply wrapped my arm around his back and laid my head on his shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles along his ribs, I hummed to him the same song from when we talked on the street in Baia.

I know what it feels like to lose the person you love. When Dimitri had been shot it felt like my heart was literally ripped from my chest, throw into a blender and set on puree. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't accept it. I begged and pleaded, unwilling to let go of the man who owns my soul. Thankfully, I didn't have to, but Eddie didn't have that chance.

Mason was gone before any of us realized what happened, and Eddie was drugged out of his mind, he doesn't even remember the events that lead up to it. I remember having to tell him once we were back at the Academy. At the time, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and I took Lissa into the human world for two years. But to tell Eddie that his best friend -_the guy he loves, apparently_\- wasn't coming back, that was a whole new level of torture.

"Did he know," I asked when his sobs began to die down.

"No, I knew he...didn't play for my team," he let out a watery chuckle, "he was too in love with you."

"I'm sorry."

I didn't know what else to say. Part of me wanted to say I wish he hadn't been, maybe then things would have been different. But the other part of me feels like Eddie may resent me to a point because of Mason's feelings for me. Though, that thought didn't last long.

"Rosie, I don't… you're not… please don't think…"

"It's okay," I consoled, knowing he was trying to correct my thoughts. He nodded, accepting my understanding, "but, you know, he would want you to be happy, right? He wouldn't want you to stop living your life just because he isn't here."

"Did he tell you that?" he laughed.

"Kind of," I joined him, "before I left the Academy, I saw him, talked to him like we are right now, and he told me that all he ever wanted was for me to be happy. I know he would want the same thing for you."

"Is that when he asked you to come after me?"

"Yeah, he told me he saw what happened to you. The look on his face," I shook my head, "I can't explain the amount of pain he was in. I knew then, even if I hadn't fully decided, that I was going to leave and search for you."

"Thank you for that, I don't know that I have said...," he blinked rapidly, "did I ever thank you for saving me?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but you don't have too," I stood up and pulled him with me, "Everyday that you wake up, take on another challenge, smile and laugh with us, that is all the thanks I need."

"Well, I am going to say it now anyway," he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me tightly to his chest, "Thank you, Rosie, thank you for being my friend, my family, and for not giving up on me."

I tightened my grip around his waist, trying to hide the fact that I was about to start balling like a newborn, "You are more than welcome, Eddie, I love you."

"I love you, too." Releasing his hold, he looked down at me, "let's go before the ugly cries start."

"Good idea," I chuckled and wiped my cheeks.

Rejoining the others, I made quick work of introducing Eddie to those he didn't know, and we enjoyed a full brunch spread. Homemade biscuits and gravy, eggs, bacon, hash browns, cucumber salad, and some pasta dish that Ryder insisted we have. I don't know what all was in it, but the zesty dressing and tart olives were freaking amazing.

With our food consumed, the planning began.

Tatiana had given the trio,_ that's what I have decided to call them_, a brief rundown of what our goals are here. Not only will they be providing protection to the Moroi, but they are our baseline test subjects. Dimitri, Eddie, Ryder, and I have all been touched by Spirit in one way or another, but the trio is free and clear of the element.

Lissa and Adrian will be conducting daily -_for the time being until we see how much Spirit they are using and the effects_\- aura studies with three depth levels. Emotional, physical, and mental. Once we establish whether or not there is a difference in their responses to different stimulants, we can assess if being turned has altered Ry and Eddie permanently in any way.

Next, blood work. Sydney will be in charge of that, once she arrives later this evening.

Robert has said that his first restored's blood brimmed with Spirit, but what we don't know is if that is something that stays with them until death, or if it fades over time. Is it similar to being shadow-kissed, but instead of the madness, they simply carry the healing power of spirit in their veins? Or is it more like regular healing, where it burns for a moment, but once your wounds close, so does the power?

Not to mention, we have no idea if it affects them ever being turned again. That hasn't, and can't be tested unless one of the restored attempts to turn again. Since Eddie and Ryder are both Dhampir, the only way for that to happen is for a Strigoi to turn them, which risk them dying in the process. And that is not something I am willing to chance.

Lastly, how to create and distribute the 'anti-virus'.

That one has us all a bit stumped. Other than a vaccine, which would have to be given more than once in a lifetime, none of us really know the best way to inject it. But Dimitri made a good point that we shouldn't worry over that until we figure out how to get there first.

Outline. Check.

Spirit schedule. Check.

Daily goals. Check.

Guardian shifts. Check.

All we need now is the Alchemist to track our data.

No sooner than the thought crossed my mind did someone open the front door.

All seven of us dhampirs rose to our feet, stakes drawn, even if the sun hung high above the house. Dimitri made the first step, while I flanked his right side, and Ryder took his left.

"Ol' Man, do you have a death wish?" I groaned as I took in the sight of my father.

"I own the house," he laughed.

"Yeah, and we protect it," Dimitri growled, "a call would have been nice, Abe."

"No time," he gestured behind him to Sydney, "Ms. Sage was able to gather some very usual information prior to our trip, and it needed to be shared immediately."

We took our seats back at the table, while Sydney passed out folders to everyone, "Two days ago in Palm Springs," _I feel like I'm on an episode of Criminal Minds, _"Lee Donahue, a Moroi, was found deceased in the apartment belonging to Keith Darnell, the Alchemist assigned there, who was also deceased."

I turned to look at Ryder, the silent question hanging between us.

"How," Dimitri asked.

"Strigoi attack, but the circumstances are what have led us to believe it is not a routine killing." She paused, flipping through her own folder, "Mr. Darnell had been drained of his blood, which is normal, however, Mr. Donahue was drained _and_ showed signs that they attempted to turn him."

I looked at Ryder again, adding a tilt of my head this time, yet he still didn't say anything.

"What do you mean, attempted?" Adrian asked this time.

Sydney nodded toward the folder, "You can see in the pictures, he had blood in his mouth and throat. Testing confirmed it was strigoi blood, as it reacts differently to our solvents than Moroi or Dhampir blood. However, we also found traces of Mr. Darnell's blood on Mr. Donahue, so it is believed he killed him in attempts to turn first, and when it failed, he tried the alternative way."

"But that didn't work either?" Lissa's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Ryder," I ground out, finally ending the silent battle, "I can see it in your eyes, you know something."

"Lee was the first," his voice was barely a whisper, "I had just seen him before coming here, he seemed like he was doing well," he trailed off, looking at the folder, "why would he want to turn back?"

"Power," Eddie spoke up, and Ryder locked eyes with him. "You know as well as I do that the power is addictive."

"Yeah, but…" he shook his head, "I just can't believe it."

"Do you understand what that means, though?" I asked, looking around the table, "If he was restored, and unable to turn, that is proof that whatever happened during the restoration prevented him from turning again."

The last piece of the puzzle fell into the box, locking down the theory and solidify our goals. Now to actually put it together.

What is the exact reason for the prevention of Lee's turning?

How does it affect those exposed to it in the long run? Eddie and Ry both seem fine now, but will they have a change of heart in five or ten years and want their power back?

How do we protect everyone the way Ryder and Eddie are protected?

Conversations continued around the room, and I flipped through the folder, looking for any other detail that might give us a nudge in the right direction. Lee and Keith's '_autopsies' _if you can even call them that, provided nothing, however, the two-page essay on what was located inside Keith's apartment did.

For an Alchemist, someone who is supposed to be terrified and disgusted by us, he sure spent a lot of time with Moroi, or at least one. Several vials of blood and venom were located hidden in his cabinets, along with the binding solutions they use to make their tattoos.

"Sydney, what is this," I pointed to the page, "he was recreating tattoos? Like yours?"

On instinct, she touched the fine gold lines of the lily carved into her cheek, "In a sense," she whispered, "he was selling the pre-made solution to a local tattooist, who sold it to local athletes. The solution provided them with enhanced abilities similar to Dhampirs, speed, agility, accuracy, and so forth. But it didn't last more than a few weeks."

"Why?"

"Silver doesn't bind as well as gold. Where silver is better for individual charms, Gold is better for binding more than one element or charm together. It's why our tattoos are bound in earth magic and gold, they provide the strongest bond so that we are unable to break the compulsion."

"What are you thinking, Kiz?"

"I don't know yet," shaking my head, I rearranged my thoughts, "but I think when we are ready to figure out a way to administer the vaccine, or whatever you want to call it, we see if it's possible to do something like this. But first, we need to figure out what it is that makes them different."

"I think you are right," Dad patted my shoulder, and I will admit, I kind of like the approving gesture.

"How about we start simple with just aura studies today?" Lissa proposed.

"Sounds good to me, Cousin." Adrian clapped his hands, rubbing them together, "Alright, who is ready to look at pictures of kittens?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Do I tell Y'all enough how awesome you are? If not, well, y'all are amazing. **

**Angel and I have been through hell in the past month. Work, sickness, family issues, and emergency surgeries...well it's safe to say life is cutting us no breaks. But, all that aside, we are working day and night to bring each update as quickly as possible. **

**As always, thank you for reading, favoriting, and following along. Welcome to the new followers, I hope you are all enjoying the journey! And to everyone taking time out of their day to review, thank you beyond measure, I love you guys for boosting up my bad days with your support and love. **

**Have a Wonderful week, and leave your thoughts on the way out, **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Dimitri**_

I am a twenty-five-year-old, six-foot-seven trained, Blood Master Seven. I do not get caught off guard often, no matter the situation, I am always prepared for ever single outcome possible. It's what I have prided myself on since I was a child.

With that being said, I believe I have met my match in the form of my fiancee.

The night of the Equinox dance, when she entered the commons wearing that sexy as sin black dress, I will admit, I forgot how to breathe. And then later when she showed up at my door, I forgot everything else. But in my defense, she was wearing a lust charm that shut down both of our inhibitions.

The night at the ski lodge, when she walked around in the red dress with the slit that stopped just below her hip, fuck, I wanted to fall to my knees and get under her skirt. And when she walked away with Adrian, well, that is one of the rare moments that I didn't know where to go from there.

And I know the moment I see her in white, it's game over. I will more than likely die at the sight of her.

That is if this moment right here doesn't kill me first.

After our deliberations and first studies earlier this week, Abe had pulled Rose and me to the side to let us know that the house was ours to do as we pleased. If we wanted to paint, add or change anything, or leave it when the experiments were over, we could.

_An engagement present,_ he shrugged, as if he hadn't just handed us a ten million dollar ranch estate.

Both of us wanted to protest his generosity, but I knew better than to refuse an order or gift from Zmey. So we thanked him, and I began thinking of everything I would want to add to the ranch, and what I could do for Rose to make it her dream home.

We have time to figure out the details, so in the meantime, I noted down anything I saw or thought would be a good addition to the property, a barn being at the top, because… why not. Roza scratched it off when I showed her, and I will be honest, I was a little hurt by that, but her wicked smile told me she had something up her sleeve.

When Rose said she had a surprise for me, I didn't know what to expect. The last few days have been full of surprises with her, and I am at a loss for what more she could have done. Between the movie date, she engineered the night before last, and the midnight swim last night, not to mention the christening of every surface in our room over the last week, what more can she do to keep me on my toes?

We had just finished our aura studies when my phone pinged with a text from Rose, telling me to come to the end of the property. With a quick debrief, Adrian and Lissa confirming they didn't notice any radical difference in the way we reacted, I pulled on my boots and set off to see what Roza has done now.

Arriving outside of a beautiful white barn, with double breezeway doors on the bottom floor, I have my answer; to say I am simply shocked would be an understatement. Because when I look up to see the rest of the structure, I catch the eyes of my Roza standing in the hayloft door, wearing nothing but a matching red lace bra and pantie set, and cowgirl boots, I am rendered completely useless.

Not only am I unable to process the fact that Abe had a barn built on the property, but that after months of sleeping next to this woman, she still takes my breath away every fucking time I see her.

"You going to stand there all day, Comrade?" her smile split her face.

Tossing my head back, I thanked whatever God it is that made this life possible, and headed inside the barn. It wasn't huge, only two stables each on either side of the aisle, with a tack room at the front on the right, office space on the left, and a vertical wrought iron ladder in the back leading upstairs to the hayloft.

Grabbing the lip, I pulled myself up the rest of the way, sitting on the edge to take in the small space, more importantly, the woman standing in the open doorway with the sun slowly sinking behind her.

My heart beat right out of my chest, landing on the freshly nailed cedar floors, my lungs not far behind it. Her eyes locked to mine, a million messages flowing between us. I used to hate how she could read me so well, mainly because it terrified me to no end. Letting someone into your heart, _your soul_, in that way opens you up to pain. And I have dealt with enough torture to last a lifetime.

However, on a night like tonight, I thank God she can read my mind.

I am completely speechless.

She has taken the breath right out of my lungs.

The words from my mouth.

Every. Single. Thought. from my mind.

Bringing myself to stand, I cross the short distance to stand in front of her, holding out my hand for her to take. Pulling her away from the ledge, I cup her face between my hands, stroking her soft flesh with the pad of my thumbs.

I don't talk, and neither does she, as we stare into each other's eyes. The warm summer breeze floats around us, crickets singing in the background, and fireflies dance through the field below. This is one of those moments you read about, or see in the movies; a moment so soul-bearing, coursing with electricity and fire, it changes everything.

Dropping my forehead to hers, I draw a deep breath, allowing her personal aroma to fill my senses. The lavender of her skin mixed with the vanilla from her shampoo, and a hint of cherry from the gloss shining on her perfect pink lips.

"Я люблю тебя," I whisper before brushing my lips to hers.

Walking us toward the pallet bed I am assuming she put together, I laid us down side by side, running my hand from her shoulder to her ribs, and down to the back of her thigh. _God her skin is so soft._

"Dimitri," my name crossed her lips in a breathless whisper. I paused, lifting myself onto my elbow to look down at her, "займись со мной любовью."

I sat up higher, my mouth going dry as I looked into her eyes. Not only did she speak in my native language, but she asked me to _make love_ to her. Not to fuck her, not a plea that she needs me, but rather to take it slow, and show her exactly how much she means to me.

_If that isn't the sexiest fucking thing I have ever heard, I don't know what is. _

Again, I go mute, so I answer with my body. Wrapping her flesh around mine in every sense of the word. I don't rush my strokes or lose control as she so often makes me do, but rather linger as my lips glide across hers, down her jaw to the column of her throat, while I rock in and out of her, base to tip, over and over, never speeding up, never slowing down.

With every move, every kiss, I tell her everything my heart desires without speaking a word until she can't take any more. Her body grips me, making it almost unbearably tight as I ride out her pleasure.

I bring her to the brink three more times before I finally give in to the burning at the base of my spine, letting the fire take over and explode through my veins. My lips meet her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips before I pull out. Rolling onto my back, I pull her to lay on top of me, my arms snaking around her waist, securing her to my body.

Grazing her fingers across my shoulder and chest, she sighed deeply, "I love you, Comrade."

"I love you more, Roza."

The morning sun filled the space from the open hay door, causing me to shield my eyes from the exposure. _We stayed out here all night,_ I laughed to myself. And I'll be damned if it wasn't the best sleep I have had in a long time.

The only thing that would make this moment better is if she was still laying next to me, though knowing her, she got hungry and headed up for breakfast.

Folding my hands together behind my head, I looked out through the skylight, replaying last night over and over in my mind. It's as if last night was a turning point in mine and Rose's relationship. We moved from colleagues to lovers, to fiance's, rather quickly, but last night… I don't know how to describe it. Something shifted between us with the way we came together _-the amount of intimacy- _it was mind-blowing. No distractions. No barriers.

_**DIMITRI!**_

I jolted upright for two reasons, one, the obvious, Adrian is yelling for me. And two, we didn't use protection last night. Why that thought is just now deciding to make its way into my mind, I don't know. _Wait, yes I do, Rose, red lace, make love… yeah. _

_**Belikov, get the fuck up here, now! **_

Tossing off the quilt, I pulled my jeans on, slipped into my boots, tossed my shirt over my shoulder, and hightailed it back to the house.

_**I swear to God if you are…**_

"I'm coming," I barked when he came into view. Standing on the back porch, his hair looking as if he spent the last hour running his hands through it, and his eyes wide with fear, "What's wrong?" my tone switched instantly, as my training alerted me to potential danger.

He handed me a piece of paper, and my mind flashed back to the last time this happened. Only last time, he was with her.

_If we are not back by the end of the week, leave, all of you, and don't tell anyone, not even Dad where you are going. Keep working on the aura studies, I know you will figure it out, Adrian, you are smart, you can do this. And when I finish what I need too, I will find a way to contact you. _

_Tell Dimitri I am sorry, and I love him. _

_Thank you, Adrian. I love you. _

"Where the hell did she go," Adrian growled.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know," I balled the letter up in my fist, "She left you the note, not me." Throwing it back at him, I headed for our room. She had to have left something to tell me what the hell is going on.

Checking the bathroom, the bed, closets, and drawers, nothing.

_Absolutely. Fucking. Nothing. AGAIN! _

That's why last night felt different.

It wasn't a turning point or a deeper connection, it was her way of saying goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Rose**_

Do you ever have those moments where life seems too good to be true?

When everything is moving in the right direction and you can't help but feel like someone is going to pull the trip wire any second, sending you face first onto the concrete?

Everyone had settled in over the last few days, we were working toward a common goal, making things run smoothly. Even Chris was getting back to his normal snarky self. Everything was perfect.

So, as you can imagine, life has to go and fuck it all up.

But it isn't something easily fixed with a simple apology or work around. No. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than words to make this right. And unfortunately, it starts with a packed duffle bag and a half-assed plan- _okay, a little more than half._

I climb the stairs to Dad's Gulfstream G550 and settled into the single chair in the corner. Eddie and Ryder took the hint and sat with Sydney at the front. Staring out the window, I thought back to the last few days with Dimitri. The little moments I snuck in with him, knowing I was going to have to run again.

Believe me, I didn't want too, but I couldn't risk Robert coming through on his threats. So I made the most of the time I had with him before Dad settled our travels. Movies, swimming, hours upon hours spent rolling around in the sheets, and in the barn. It doesn't make up for it, but at least this time, I planned on returning, _at some point_.

"Kiz, are you ready?" Dad stepped out from the cockpit, securing himself in the seat in front of me.

"Yeah, we don't have time to waste." I buckled my seat belt and watched out the window as the plane left the ground, replaying Robert's dream in my mind for the thousandth time.

* * *

_**Two Days Earlier….**_

"Rosemarie," Robert's cynical voice broke through my trance. _So much for enjoying a day on the beach. _

"Nice of you to show up," I deadpanned. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing more than I have already asked." Folding himself into the lawn chair, he crossed one leg over the other, resting his hands in his lap before fixing me with a grin, "and considering your friend is alive and well, I believe you have a debt to pay."

"Negative," I laughed, "the deal was that _you _save him, and I would do your dirty work, but Lissa saved him, so I am debt free."

"Ah, but I did, I told you how, without that, you wouldn't have known what to do."

"That's not quite how I remember that conversation."

"Either way," he shrugged, "you got what you wanted from me. Now it's my turn to get what I want."

Standing from my spot, I dusted the sand off my shorts and faced him full-on, "Not going to happen, Robert, you have nothing on me, besides, like I told Victor, your plan is flawed. Lissa can't take the throne without another living family member."

"And I believe he told you, she has one."

"Here-say," I waved him off, "there is no proof, no one knows who this 'child' is."

He smirked _-fucking smirked-_ like he knows more than I do. The bad part about it is, I have a very strong feeling he does, and it's worse than I want to acknowledge. Because now, it's not just Tatiana or Lissa's lives hanging in the balance, but some innocent kid who may or may not be Lissa's lost sibling.

The dream shifted around us, leaving behind the white sanded beaches of wherever we were, and turning into a cold cemented room. A single light bulb dangled from the ceiling, barely lighting the space enough for me to see a small body curled into a ball in the corner.

"Hey," I called out, stepping toward the child, and hit an invisible wall.

"She can't hear or see you," Robert spoke in the darkness.

"Where are you holding her? Who is she?" I yelled.

"She is the lost Dragomir, the only other living member who can and will give Vasilisa the quorum she needs."

"You kidnapped a random child!"

"No," he growled, "I secured collateral. All you have to do is follow through on your end of our deal, and she will be released unharmed."

"You are crazier than your brother!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the abyss, "I am not killing anyone, and you are going to let her go or so help me…"

"What," he laughed, "what can you do, Rose? You don't know where we are, you don't know who she is. As much as you like to believe you are invincible, let me reassure you, you are not."

"I will find you, and her, and I will end this."

"The power to end it now is in your hands. From what I hear, you and our beloved Queen are becoming the best of friends anyway, she would be quick to trust you."

"Which is another reason why your plan is delusional," I scoffed.

"Seven days, Rose. You have one week to pay your debt or this child, and everyone you love will pay it for you. The choice is yours. Tatiana, or your family in Texas."

"You will never get near them," I growled, trying to hide the strike of fear coursing through my veins. _How in the hell did he find out where we were?_

He laughed, deep and ominous, as the dream faded to black, and I woke up in my room.

Instinct told me to run.

Run to the nearest person and tell them what I just witnessed. But rationality told me to bite my tongue and share only needed information with someone I can trust. The only problem is, I don't know who I can trust at this moment.

Dimitri, of course, but he will want me to step back, to call the authorities and report what I know. And you know as well as I do that it doesn't always work. Besides, I don't have physical proof, so it would be written off.

Lissa would be quick to tell Christian, who would more than likely tell Tasha, and _that can not happen._ And then Adrian, but he would more than likely call Tatiana, and who knows who could hear in the crossways of that conversation.

Besides, I need to keep them all safe. I can't risk Adrian again, and I especially can't risk Lissa, even if this turns out to be true and she isn't the last of her line. I can't take that chance, and there is only one person I trust to protect them.

That leaves Eddie and Ryder, and well, my father.

He is known for doing things like this, so he would be the one to understand and figure out the hidden clues. Eddie would follow me, no matter what, and Ry, well, he would do it out of spite for Robert.

Lastly, I need someone who can access the records needed.

* * *

_**Present Day…..**_

First stop, _The Royal Court._

The wheels touched down, and I prepared myself for the upcoming tasks. Dad and I discussed a few minor details on our two-hour flight; he would speak to Tatiana regarding our current Robert situation, and I would take a trip to the records storage room.

I hadn't wanted to confide in anyone outside of our group so quickly, but Dad had a valid point; if there is one person who would know the dirt of the Moroi world, other than him, it is our Queen. She may not hold all the answers or any at all, but we have to give it a shot. Knowing my luck, she would have names and locations, and I would kick myself black and blue if I didn't ask and something happened to this kid.

Pavel would escort Dad to the Palace, and Eddie would stick by me, as for Sydney and Ryder, they would remain on the plane. Alchemist have visited Court in the past, but it is not common, and we would rather not draw attention to ourselves.

"You think you can distract her long enough?" I tried to raise my brow, only earning a rich chuckle from Eddie.

"Don't you worry, my charms work on everyone," he flashed a crooked grin and swaggered toward the young Moroi girl working the desk.

Hiding around the corner, I waited until I heard him laughing, and then the sound of heels clicking against the marble tiles. Peeking around the corner, I fist pumped the air before silently sprinting down the hall, swiping the keycard from the desk, and slipped through the door.

Like many of the halls here, small lanterns lined the walls, providing just enough light to see, but not enough that I would be easily identified should there be a camera or two. The long corridor opened up and I paused in the entryway, taking in the expansive space. Books, scrolls, and cabinets lined the walls, which were easily twenty feet tall, and at least fifty across. The middle of the room held several research style tables, the old oak coated in a thick layer of dust, and two smaller tables near the front.

Looking around, I quickly found that everything was arranged by lineage for the Royals, and then alphabetical for the Non-Royals. Starting with the Ivashkov's, I walked the towering walls until I reached the end of the Royal section, the smallest clan, Dragomir's.

Kneeling, I take a closer look at the lower cabinets, and locate the one that holds the answers. The drawer squeaks as I pull it from its slot, causing me to cringe and pause to make sure there isn't anyone around to hear. Waiting for another heartbeat, or two, I opened the drawer the rest of the way and pick up Eric's file.

Snooping through my best friends fathers life feels wrong on multiple levels. I knew Eric, spent many of holiday's, summer vacations, and random school events in the company of both Eric and Rhea, and it is hard for me to believe that he would have an illegitimate child. Even more so, one Rhea wouldn't have known about, or at least never hinted about having such knowledge. She never looked at him as anything other than her loving, devoted husband, and he looked at her as if the sun rose and set on her. They were the couple others envied and idolized, but I guess everyone has skeletons of some sort in their closets.

Flipping quickly through the details of the accident, _not needing a reminder of _that _night, _I stopped when two bolded words caught my attention, **Will & Testament**.

Would he have left this child anything?

As far as Lissa is aware, everything in the Dragomir name was left to her. Their fortune, homes, assets, and investments, however, one page stopped me cold.

_Holy freaking Vlad. _

I snapped a few pictures with my phone, tucked the pages back into the file and slide the drawer closed, at the same time my phone vibrates.

_**Eddie:**__ Hurry up!_

_**Rose:**__ Five more minutes_

_**Eddie: **__You've got two._

_Fuck._ I muttered under my breath and rounded the research table to the other side of the room. Scanning the labels, I located the one I needed, pulled the file and tucked it under my arm on the inside of my jacket, praying that no one suddenly goes looking for it.

_**Rose: **__Clear? _

_**Eddie: **__Run._

I didn't need to be told twice.

"Did you find what you needed," Eddie whispered, falling into step with me, tossing his arm over my shoulder.

"More questions than answers," I answered honestly, because how else could I explain the details.

"That bad, huh?"

Shaking my head, "It's nothing good, that's for sure."

"So it's true, she really…"

"I don't know... yet, but I'm going to find out."

We made our way back to the runway and settled in for the next leg of our trip. Dad would be staying at Court, keeping Tatiana informed as we uncover the decade-old secrets, while we took to the air, headed straight for Las Vegas.

Robert Doru's last known address, aside from his rental in Seattle that Ryder had told us about, is just outside of Sin-City. I wouldn't think he would be stupid enough to take her here, but if nothing else, we can search the residence and see if he owns any other property that isn't listed.

Ryder has been to this house, so he will be taking the lead in searching through Robert's personal records, while the rest of us comb through Eric's life.

Bringing our SUV to a stop, Ryder shifted into park and drew a deep breath.

I laid a hand on his arm, "Hey, you okay?"

"I haven't been here in years," he whispered, "this is where he turned me back."

"Don't think about that," Eddie sat forward in the back seat, resting his hand next to mine, "you got this, Ry."

Ryder smiled softly toward us both, and opened his door, stepping out into the sweltering Nevada heat. Eddie and I followed suit, placing Sydney between the two of us.

Taking a moment I looked around the area, noticing how isolated Robert was out here. His trailer style home sat on a chunk of land just smaller than our estate in Texas, however, I can't see any signs of neighbors. Even driving in, I didn't notice any other homes or even a mailbox, leaving me to wonder if this house is even on a map.

"He changed the locks," Ryder grunted, shoving his keys back into his pocket.

I opened my mouth to say we should look for a hide-a-key, or check the windows, but Ryder was already planting his KC boot to the door.

"That was hot," Eddie whispered, and I couldn't help but laugh, especially when I heard Sydney hum her appreciation as well.

Ry, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the praise. He silently stepped inside the house and headed straight down the hallway to what I assume to be where Robert kept his personal information. The rest of us settled into the living room, making ourselves at home on the worn nineteen-seventies style couches.

Sydney booted up her computer, set up the satellite internet router, and plugged in the thumb drive containing the copied files from the Alchemist database. I shouldn't have been surprised that they had almost as much information as the Court records, but nonetheless, I sat back in awe as she pulled his life apart before my eyes.

"There's a page missing here," I pointed out, showing them the pictures I took earlier, "there was another account set up for a 'Jane Doe' fifteen years ago, and there are still deposits being made, two years after he died."

"It's automatic," Sydney informed, "every month, on the fifteenth. It would only be stopped if the account holder, Eric, or the beneficiary discontinued the transfers."

"Does it say who else is on the account?" Eddie asked. Setting the stolen file on the table, I flipped open the cover to answer him. "You're serious?"

"Unfortunately." I nodded, "Ms. Karp is the only other person listed, but she didn't have any children."

"So she couldn't have been his mistress," Eddie shook his head, and then corrected himself, "or at least not the child's mother."

"More questions," I mumbled.

"Maybe she is related somehow," Sydney offered, "I can pull her family history."

She clicked away on her laptop before I could even say, 'please do'. Looking through Ms. Karp's file, I am amazed at how little information is actually in it. Other than her birth records, school transcripts, employment, and the report for when she turned, there is nothing there. Unlike the Royals, whose entire families every move had been cataloged and filed.

"Well," Sydney's eyes grew wide and she sat back on the couch, "she has quite the family tree. Both of her parents had large families, including siblings and cousins, you're looking at over forty women."

"Jesus," Eddie blinked.

"Okay, how can we narrow this down?" I spoke aloud to myself.

"Well, first, I can rule out anyone over the age of eighteen, or under the age of fourteen. If we assume that the account was created when the child was born, she would have to be between fourteen and fifteen now."

"Right," I nodded to Sydney, I knew there was a reason we brought her. She is the outsider, able to look at everything from a different point of view, mainly one free of bias, whereas I am still struggling to accept that Lissa's Dad had an affair; even though the evidence is stacking higher against him with every page turned.

"Profile them too," Eddie jumped in, "The Dragomir trademarks would stand out, blonde hair, jade eyes, his genes would dominate the mothers."

Sydney clicked a few more keys, her face one of concentration as she narrowed down the search, brows knitting together and her tongue peeking past her lips.

"Okay, we still have five contenders," Sydney turned the screen toward us, displaying five profile pictures of green-eyed, teenage girls, all but one having board straight blonde hair.

My jaw hit the floor, and Eddie gasped, seeing the same thing I did.

"Got it," Ryder bellowed, his large form coming into view from the hall, "I found his property listings."

"And…" I drug out.

"He has three that were co-owned with Victor," he said as he handed me several documents, "not including this one. Two have basements, and only one of them is state-side."

"Let's go," Eddie slapped his thighs, rising from the worn couch.

"Hold on," I held my hand up, "before we waste time running around, we need to figure this out first. We only have four days left," I whispered at the end.

A week, that's all he gave me, and with every sixty seconds that tick by, I grow a minute closer to failing -_to losing everything I love._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Weekend, Loves! **

**I hope everyone had a wonderful week, and you are enjoying your weekend. **

**So, I have some news, for those that follow on FB you already know, but for everyone else...**

**I am re-doing Run Home, Comrade -Completely. It will have the same base, such as them being together for years, Dimitri leaving for College, and the 'Ben' incident, but there will be a lot of changes. I am going to upload that in a few weeks. (Depending on how writing/edits go for MFD) It's going to go up chapter by chapter, with NO update schedule. **

**AND- I have another idea that is taking off in my brain, which may be coming to FF sooner rather than later, but no promises on that just yet. **

**To stay up to date on details, and updates regarding those, as well as this story, follow me on FB, the link is in my Bio. **

**Now, are you all happy to know what the hell is going on with Rose? **

**Leave your thoughts on the way out. **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Dimitri**_

"Well, would you look at this, you're a certified cowboy now," Adrian laughed, breaking through the peace I just barely managed to find.

After tearing apart mine and Rose's room, as well as Eddie and Ryder's, I left the house in search of solitude to think through Rose's note. Several things weren't sitting right with me about it, mainly the fact that she told us to leave if she doesn't come back.

_Was she really that worried that she wouldn't make it back home? Or is it something more? _

I quickly found myself back in the barn, admiring all of the features; such as the woodwork of the stalls, the hay bins that were built into slides for easy access, and the watering system. Abe didn't cut any corners having this built, and I am overwhelmed with the gesture. However, it didn't help a bit when it came to figuring out why Rose left.

I spent an hour or so just walking the ground floor, memorizing the layout, before climbing the iron latter up to the hayloft. Looking at the bed where I had been mere hours ago with Rose, I felt a slew of emotions.

Love, of course, remembering the feeling, _the connection_, we shared. But anger was there too, _only for a second_, for her leaving without a word. Nothing about last night would have led me to believe she was planning on running. Trust me, I learned my lesson the first time. If she had yelled at me and told me _love fades_ again, I would have run right after her. But this time was different. _More surprises._

Now, though, all I feel is fear.

I know she wouldn't leave without good reason, even if I don't believe it to be a valid excuse, she wouldn't run unless there was something, or someone, pushing her forward.

_Ryder._

I don't know that he is the reason for this, but he is the outsider, and I still struggle with letting go of his history with Rose, so I am placing my bet on him being, at least, partially responsible.

"You going to come down, or do I have to come up?"

"Did you get through to her?" I rose my brow, finally looking down at him.

"No," he sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead to shield his eyes, "but if she is in the U.S. still, she wouldn't be asleep anyway."

"Then I'm good right here." I nodded toward the house, "You should get back inside, I can see the sweat on your shirt."

"Are you going to stay out here all day?"

"Possibly," I shrugged.

His chin fell to his chest, shoulders slumping forward, as he muttered something, but I couldn't hear his exact words.

"What did you say?"

"You're not the only one she left," he spoke louder, looking back up to me, "I get how you felt when we left St. Vlad's now. But she asked us to keep going, so that's what we need to do."

"You get how I feel," I scoffed, "that's rich, Ivashkov, really rich."

"What is that supposed to mean," he snapped back.

"My_ fiance_ has left me _once again_ for whatever game it is that she is playing, and you want to '_sympathize_' like you what this feels like. Well, let me tell you something, Adrian, you have no idea."

"Maybe not, but being an asshole isn't going to make her magically reappear," his voice rose to the point of screaming. "You know as well as I do that she wouldn't just leave for the fuck of it, something is wrong and you need to 'saddle up' and help me figure it out."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I tilted my head, giving him a second to come up with an answer, which, no surprise, he didn't have. "I have read the letter a dozen times, she isn't answering her phone, none of them are, we have nothing to go off of, Adrian, nothing."

"Maybe…." he trailed out before his mind took off at hyperspeed, pulling me in,

_**Ryder… unlikely, he feels indebted to Rose, she got him out. **_

_**Eddie… he wouldn't run, not with the way he lights up around Ryder. **_

What?

_**But that explains why they both went with her.**_

_**But why take Sage? **_**Beautiful fucking, Sage, **_**what purpose does she serve?**_

Really, Adrian? Sage?

_**Lissa... and Chris, too. **_

_**I know Christian has been a little salty, but they talked about it. Did something else happen that we don't know about? Or maybe, it's just Lissa, after all, she left the Academy because of her, and Eddie, well, and Dimitri too, I guess, but really, it was because of Lissa. She didn't want to choose, to put her in danger… **_

_It was more than that, _I silently admitted to myself. Rose simply wasn't happy anymore, she didn't want to live the predetermined lifestyle, she wanted to make her own future. Looking back, I can't really blame her, especially considering how wonderful it has turned out to be. Well, that is up until this morning.

_**Robert. **_

_**Robert was gone when Dimitri and Abe showed up. **_

_**He wanted Liss to take the throne, and my Aunt killed, but surely, if he was going after her, or having someone else do it, she would tell me, right? She knows how close I am to Aunt Tatiana. Or is she…. **_

**No. No. She would never, Adrian, you know that, focus. **

_**Robert, it has to be him, has to be. **_

_**But why not tell us? Why run? She should know we would help her. **_

Shaking my head, I force myself back into my own mind, "He has something on her."

"How much of that did you hear," he groaned.

"I'm pretty sure all of it," I chuckled, "but don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Better be," he muttered, "what could he possibly have on her?"

Running my fingers through my hair, I stop at the back of my neck, squeezing tightly in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the tension, "I don't know, but if she felt we were in danger with her here, she would take the fight somewhere else. She will always put us first."

"Why does she have to be so damn dedicated?"

"She's a Hathaway," I shrugged because really, need I say more. Janine may be a horrible mother, but she is a damn good Guardian.

"Yeah, and half Mazur," Adrian chuckled, "I'll say one thing, if it is Robert, and she gets her hands on him…" his head shook side to side, a smile on his face, "the guy is as good as dead."

"I shouldn't condone that, but I hope you're right." Moving away from the ledge, I climb down the latter to meet Adrian outside. I toss my arm over his shoulder, turning us toward the house, "come on, you need to get back inside."

He nodded silently, following my lead.

We barely managed half a mile before he couldn't walk anymore. One thing I have learned quickly about Texas, the sun is brutal. In the week we have been here, I have already darkened a few shades, so I know it's far too much for Adrian's sensitive moroi skin.

Bending down, I lay him over my shoulders to carry him fireman style the rest of the way and make a mental note to buy some type of all-terrain vehicle to drive from the house to the barn. We would need one for when we buy our horses anyway.

"I'll get you some water," I told Adrian as I lay him down on the couch.

"Thanks," he whispered, his eyes falling shut.

"What happened to him," Neil, elbow deep in suds, nodded toward the living room.

"Too much sun," I shrugged, opening the fridge I pull a bottle of water from the door and open it before handing it to Adrian.

"Yeah, Texas is no joke," Neil chuckled, but his smile quickly vanished with his next statement. "My mom grew up here, down near Galveston, she used to complain all the time about how hot it got during the summers."

"I'm sorry."

I didn't need to say any more for him to know what I was apologizing for, and he didn't need to explain the details. I haven't spent much time with him, but much like myself, he takes his job seriously and will do anything you ask of him. Death has a habit of doing that to a person. It makes you realize how easily something can be taken away from you.

"So, were you able to find anything out?"

I leaned back against the counter, gripping the granite slate tightly, "Not really," I sigh, "he can't reach her because she isn't asleep, we don't know where they went, or why they left to begin with."

"Have you called Queen Tatiana?" He rose a brow, rinsing off the last plate, he set it in the drying rack, "see if she knows anything?"

"No," I grab a towel and start wiping the dishes, "I doubt Rose would have told her."

"Doesn't hurt to try, though. Who knows, Rose may be a court right now, it's worth a shot at least."

"I'll have him call once he comes around." I nodded toward Adrian. Even if I truly don't believe she is anywhere near the court, he's right, doesn't hurt to try.

We finished the dishes and settled into the living room. Neil turned on the TV, watching some type of singing competition show, and I turned the pages of one of my favorite paperbacks. My eyes lock onto the page, but the words are lost to me, for my mind is still running with Adrian's earlier thoughts.

There aren't many reasons Rose would up and leave like this, the only logical answer is that someone is threatening her, or us. She isn't one to run away from the fight, but rather toward, which is why I am certain that the threat is toward one us, not her.

The real question is, who?

I have ruled myself out by default because I simply have nothing anyone could hold against me, but Adrian and Lissa do. Between their lineage and unique element, they are both high-profile targets.

_Which is why she told us to leave, they know where we are. _

Who _they_ are, I don't know, but I'm not going to wait a week to find out. We needed to leave now, and figure out the details later.

"Where are the others?" I asked Neil.

"They went into town, Lissa needed some 'items'."

"Call them and have them return immediately."Marking my page, I set the book on the coffee table. Neil rose a brow but didn't question me further.

Nudging Adrian, I instructed him to go pack a bag and headed back to my room to do the same. Locating my duffle in the closet, I pull it from the shelf, a sealed letter falling to the floor from the movement.

_Comrade, _

_Call this number, he will take care of you. _

_I'm sorry I left the way I did, but I can't risk anything happening to you. Or her. _

_You are my everything, Dimitri, and I will make it back home. I promise. _

_I love you, stay safe, stay hidden, and I will call you when I can. _

_-Roza-_

At the bottom was a number, but no name.

Checking the living area, both Neil and Adrian had gone to pack, so I shut my door and dialed the ten numbers. Holding the phone between my ear and shoulder, I continued my work, pulling my shirts from the closet, and socks from the drawer. The line rang for a while before a male's voice boomed through the speaker.

"Mikey's Diner, how can I help you?"

I stopped, pulling the phone from my ear, I stared at the screen as if we were on video chat. She couldn't really be serious, right?

"Hello," his voice rang through again, "anyone there?"

I didn't want to answer, considering the last time I talked to this man it was with my fist to his face, but Rose has to have a reason for leaving his number.

"Yes sir," I cleared my throat, what exactly am I supposed to tell him? Does he know where she is? And how is he supposed to help us? "Rose…"

I barely got her name out before he cut me off, "Hold on," he whispered. I heard a door open and close, "write down this address."He rattled off a house address in Queen Anne, "When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning," I took a quick look at my watch, it's just shy of noon, and I don't want to drive after dark, so it's best we leave in the morning. "But it's going to take two days to drive."

"Can you catch a flight? Would be much faster?"

"Yeah, and traceable. If we drive, we can avoid the paper trail."

"Is it that serious," his tone shifted to one of surprise, "She didn't tell me what was going on, but that she needed a favor."

I shook my head, before remembering he couldn't see me, "I don't know to be honest with you, but I would rather not risk it."

"Understood, just call this number when you are close and I will meet you at that address."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dimitri."

I hit the red button and slipped my phone in my back pocket, and placed my packed duffle at the foot of my bed.

I walked back into the living room at the same time Lissa and the others came through the front door, Grant and Serena looking a bit frazzled.

"Everything okay," I rose my brow to them.

"You tell us," Grant waved a hand, "pulling her out of Victoria Secret damn near caused World War III."

I laughed, knowing exactly what he went through. I have taken my fair share of shopping trips with Rose and Lissa.

"Sorry," I paused to clear my throat, "I know that wasn't easy, but we really needed you all here. It's not safe to be away from the house right now."

"What do you mean?" Christian asked.

"Come sit down." I led everyone into the living area and filled them in on the details.

Adrian and Neil had rejoined us, so I included the new note I found from Rose, letting them know she already has a place set for us to go but didn't mention the location. I don't believe the house to have been bugged, or one of them to be giving information out, but I would rather be safe than sorry.

"We are leaving in the morning, so each of you needs to pack, and have your bags ready tonight."

"Have you cleared this through the council," Serena asked.

"No, we do not answer to the Council," I informed, "We are under no assignment here, and by association, neither are you. We are free to move as we please, besides, the less they know, the better in this case."

"I did call Auntie, though," Adrian jumped in, "I heard you talking about it earlier."

"Did she say anything?" my heart fluttered with hope, only to nosedive with the look in his eyes and a shake of his head. "I knew it was a long shot," I shrugged.

_**But I think Abe is there. **_I rose my brow, _**I am pretty sure it was his voice I heard in the background, but I can't be positive. **_

I nodded, giving him a look to say, _we will talk later_, and turned the conversation back, "Have your bags in the foyer by ten, I'll load them tonight, and we will leave at sunrise."

With the final instructions given, I stood, Adrian following, and took him to my room. Shutting the door, I handed him the letters from Rose, the one found today, and the one from the cabin, "Do you see the difference in her handwriting?"

"_Or her._ Does she mean Liss or Auntie.."

"Or someone else," I finished for him.

"But who?"

"I don't know, but when she left the Academy, she named Lissa." Pointing to the lines, I showed him the difference, "She was specific about what she was doing, and why, but this, the way she wrote so small…" I shook my head, staring at the simple note, "something feels different like she doesn't even know."

"Well if this doesn't just keep getting better and better," he scoffed, "how are we supposed to help if she doesn't even know what she is doing?"

"I don't know, but even if I did, I think it's best that we just lay low and let her work it out. There are too many variables."

I have come to realize that the best course of action for us right now is to do nothing. As much as it pains me to leave her to fight this battle alone, with the number of unknowns on both parts, we would hinder her. I need to do what she needs of me and that is to protect our family.

"So, where are we going exactly?"

"Back to where it all started," I answered vaguely, "you will see in a few days."

I really should have been more specific when I told the group to pack their bags. Lissa's three large suitcases didn't surprise me, nor did Adrian's two, but the real shocker, Serena. For a Guardian, she really should know better, but lesson learned. I just hope there is enough room at this house for everything they brought.

I had planned to call Mikey once we hit Tacoma, about an hour south of Queen Anne, but with Lissa's insistence that we stop at some coffee shop in Portland that she and Rose used to go to, I decided to call him now.

"Are you finally going to tell me where the hell we're going? Seattle? Spokane? Freaking, Montana?" Adrian leaned over my shoulder from the back seat, trying to see the number I dialed.

"Seattle, now shush," holding the phone to my ear, Adrian's head next to mine, I waited for him to answer, "Hey, it's Dimitri," I said when he picked up.

"Where are you, you should have been in town hours ago," he gritted.

"Had a few unplanned stops," I rolled my eyes, looking into the cafe, "we should be there in about three hours."

With a few instructions on where to park and such, we disconnected just as the others joined us.

_**That was Mikey, wasn't it, **_Adrian's thoughts rang in my mind, his excitement evident. _**Oh fuck, I hope he makes me some pie, it's the best, you should try it. **_

"Really?" I spoke out loud, catching his eyes in the rearview.

_**Hey, once you eat it, you will understand. **_

The last leg of the trip passed with ease, no more unplanned detours, or traffic issues. Listening to the navigation, I made the necessary turns and pulled up in front of a two-story home in the middle of a massive subdivision. If the GPS hadn't said, "_your destination is on the right", _I would have never known.

Every single house looked identical, white paneling, same archways, same garages, same lawns. _Exactly. The. Same._ Cookie-cutter. Definitely not something I would ever buy, and certainly not a place I would think to look for a group of Moroi and Dhampirs.

Perfect.

Neil and I exit first, checking the exterior before knocking on the back door as instructed.

"Welcome," Mikey smiled, holding his hand out to me.

"Thank you," I shook his hand firmly, and pointed toward the front, "are we clear for them?"

"Yes, bring your vehicle into the garage, I just finished stacking the boxes, so there should be room now."

Stepping around him, I took my first look at the inside of the residence, while Neil brought the others in. There wasn't much here, a couch, a few dining chairs, and upstairs, which held three bedrooms. Looking over the layout, I counted the exits, windows, and interior doors, planning the best course of action for protection as well as retreat should it be needed.

Opening the last door upstairs to inspect the room, I heard a loud groan coming from the kitchen area.

"What's wrong," I shouted over the sound of my feet thudding against the stairs.

"_Apple Pie," _Adrian bellowed, wrapping his arms around the older Guardians waist, "I freaking love you, Mikey!"

"You have issues," Christian laughed.

_I_ _think we can all agree on that. _

_**Haters. **_

"You're welcome, Jett, now let go," Mikey chuckled, prying Adrian's arms away. "Now, how long do you think this is going to last," he looked to me for the answer.

"I have no idea, have you been in contact with her since she left?"

"She called two days ago, said she had some things to take care of and she may need a place for her _fiance_ and family to stay," his eyes bounced between me and Adrian. "I thought you two had already gotten married?"

"What?" Lissa screeched, "When did that happen," she glared at me.

"Rose and _Jett_ were never married," I answered to Mikey, "I am the fiance, he is her best friend."

"That explains a lot," Mikey laughed.

"Sorry about that by the way, but I didn't know who to trust, all I knew was she was in trouble."

"In the past," he waved me off.

_**What did I miss? **_

"Nothing," I whispered to Adrian, and turned back to the group, "Liss, Chris, take the room in the back corner, Grant and Serena, share the one in the middle, and Adrian the first off the stairs. Neil and I will stay in the living room. We will work out a full shift later."

"There is another room off of the garage," Mikey pointed to the single door downstairs, "it's not much, but it's big enough for one."

"Neil, you can take that one, I'll stay in the living room."

He nodded and took off, as did the others, while I sat on the couch beside Mikey.

"Tell me, Dimitri, is Rose in any kind of trouble?"

I thought about his question for a moment, my immediate thought is to say yes, but really, is she? She left a trail of clues that are harder to decipher than the Da Vinci Code. Shaking my head, I give him the only honest answer I can.

"I don't have an answer to that, but hopefully, I will soon."

"Well, until then, you are welcome to stay here. Anything you need, anything at all, you call this number," I took the paper he held out, "No one knows this house is mine, and I don't believe you will be in any danger here. There are no wards, so you will need to fit that in your schedule, but there is an alarm system."

"Thank you, Mikey."

With a nod, he took his leave, allowing us to settle in on our own.

I leaned back into the couch, my head resting against the cushion, and my eyes started to close. I am beyond exhausted from the drive, and probably should settle the shifts and details before resting, but the pull of sleep is currently winning the battle of wills.

_They will be fine for a few hours, _I tell myself, and slip away, dreaming of one day when we can settle down at the ranch, start a family of our own, and not fear everything outside our front door.

One day, we will be able to stop running, but for now, I'll rest for the marathon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys for hanging in there with me over these last few updates. I hate when life gets in the way and I can't get them to you as promised. With that being said, I am going to shift back to my old schedule, Sunday's and Thursday's, that seems to fit better with work and such. **

**Now, for this one, I know there was a lot of ground covered, 4k worth, so what are your thoughts. **

**We will be meeting up with Rose next, so keep a look out for that come Sunday. **

**Side Note: Are you following me on Facebook, then you know there is a new story coming your way soon. Join up, and keep a lookout for blurbs and the cover photo to go up in a week or so. When that story goes live, I will be doing a giveaway, which you can only win on FB. **

**All My Love, have a wonderful rest of your week, **

**Dream**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Rose**_

I give it up to technology and the modern age.

Not only can Facebook use facial recognition to identify people in a photo, but anything you could ever need is in the palm of your hand with a smartphone. Say like, a whole house for nightly rentals on the outskirts of Vegas.

After compiling all of our information from Robert's home, Sydney quickly found a home on Airbnb for the night while we comb through everything and a Chinese restaurant that delivers.

Not sure which I was happier about to quite honest.

With a full plate of Lo Mein on my lap, we narrowed down the possible victims. I made the phone calls, while Sydney searched out their Facebook, Twitter and Instagram accounts, eliminated the first four in just under two hours.

Between the Alchemist database, and their social media activity, it wasn't difficult to rule them out as the possible 'lost Dragomir'.

The last one, however, left me feeling as confused as a chameleon in a bag of skittles.

_Jillian Mastrano. _

_Jill. _

She is the last on the list, purposely left until the end because the more I stared at her photo, the faster the dots connected in my mind.

When I first met her, while 'helping' Father Andrew, I hadn't paid much mind to the jade color of her eyes, or the familiar set to her cheekbones and nose. She was just an awkward star-struck little girl, and now, she is the key to unlocking Lissa's door to the council- _the throne._

"She doesn't fit the physical profile though," Ryder rose a brow from beside Eddie, "are you sure she should even be considered?"

"Look past the brown hair, her eyes, her facial features," I paused, pulling up a photo of Eric on my phone, holding it next to Sydney's computer, "It's her."

Liss used to complain that she looked too much like her father, but Jill is a spitting image of him, minus the blonde locks.

"Besides, the rest of the profile fits," Eddie commented, pointing to the open file on the table, "She is fourteen, her birthday is July 15, 1995, which so happens to be the date the account was opened."

"I'm jus sayin'," Ryder shrugs. "What if ain't her?"

"What if it is?" I counter.

"I know you want it to be true, but think bout it, Youngin', you could throw this kids whole life upside down on a hunch and be wrong."

"And if I'm right, she is already in the hands of a lunatic," I snap. "Whose side are you on here, Ryder?"

"Really?" he sat back, eyes growing wide, before he shakes his head, "Ima pretend you didn't just ask that."

"Rosie," Eddie lays his hand on my thigh. "Breathe."

Sitting back, I fisted my hands through my hair, thankfully it's longer than it was when I first left the Academy, allowing me to grip it and use the slight pull of my roots to ground myself.

The proof is there, adoptive father, no birth father on record, and the timeline of her birth along with the account. And of course, the resemblance between her and the late Prince.

"Why don't we call her," Eddie suggest, "If she isn't there, then we know we have the right person, and we can start to look at places Robert might have taken her."

Taking my small nod as an answer, Sydney pulls the home number, and Eddie dials out.

I am conflicted at this moment, both hoping Jill isn't there so we have our answers and can move forward, but also praying that she is, safe at home, and not in the hands of Robert.

_Sweet, innocent, Jill. _

Why couldn't it have been someone we didn't know, a random person with no personal ties? Granted, Jill isn't close to any of us, bar Christian really from their brief magic training days, but we still know of her.

As the line continues to ring, the contrasting feeling expands inside my chest, filling with both hope and fear. Just before Eddie prepares to hit the 'end call' button, a soft voice filter through the speaker.

"Mastrano residence."

"Jill," I shout, albeit too loudly.

"Yes, who is this?"

I snatch the phone off the table, "It's Rose, Rose Hathaway."

"Oh my goodness, Rose, how are you? I heard you and Adrian ran away together, is it true? That's so romantic you know, like Romeo and Juliet, though I hope you don't kill each other in the end, that wouldn't be very pleasant.."

She continues to ramble while my heart learns to beat at a normal pace again.

"Rose, are you still there?"

"Yeah," I laugh.

"Sorry, I just get excited sometimes," I can hear the blush in her voice.

"It's okay. Hey look, I was wondering if you were still interested in learning defensive magic? Christian and I were talking about it, and I thought about you," I lied.

"Oh my gosh, yes, but," she stops, her voice falling to a whisper, "my mom doesn't know about that."

"Gotcha," I nodded, though she couldn't see, which isn't a bad thing, because I have no idea where to go from here. "We will try to figure something out and I'll call you back."

"Okay, thanks, Rose."

Ending the call, I toss the phone back on the table and process the new information;

Jill is safe, as are the other four possible girls. We still don't have concrete evidence that any of these girls are related to Lissa, considering they are all accounted for, but we are closer than we were.

Robert has three properties he could flee too, and only one of which is stateside _and_ has a basement. Granted, the small details I caught in the dream of where he was holding her, cold, dark cemented room, doesn't necessarily mean she is in a basement. It could be an abandoned construction site, or a halfway house somewhere.

Or nothing at all.

He could have created the whole thing to throw me off, knowing I would search him out, leaving my family unprotected, well, kind of.

I jolt upright as that seed plants in my mind, "He fucking played me."

"What?" all three of my companions spoke at the same time.

_That son of a bitch. _

And I fucking fell for it.

"Rosie," Eddie rose his brow, "what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Hear me out…"

* * *

After walking them through my thoughts, I called Dad, asking him to send a few of his guardians to the ranch to check on the others. They wouldn't arrive until tomorrow afternoon, due to flight complications since his private plane is here with us, but it would have to do.

As for us, we bedded down for the night and would head to Michigan in the morning, because if nothing else comes of this, we did uncover a miracle, so to speak. I need to talk to Jill, and her mother, to confirm, but if she really is related to Liss, it needs to be made known.

Lissa deserves her spot on the council and the feeling of not being alone anymore. It will take her time to come to terms with having a half-sister, but it will lift the weight of her family name a little off her shoulders.

_It's also going to throw Jill's world into a tailspin. _

"Rose," Sydney's timid voice carried through the doorway of the bathroom, cutting off my internal rambles.

"What's up," I mumbled around my toothbrush.

Her eyes stayed on the floor, fingers flirting with the hem of her pale pink blouse, "Would it be possible for me to have my own room?"

I opened my mouth to tell her there are only three, and I felt she would feel more comfortable with me as opposed to one of the guys, but closed it before those words made it out. She has been around us enough that I sometimes forget that she is an Alchemist with a built-in fear of our race in general.

With a quick rinse of the toothpaste, I wiped my lips, "Sure, I'll stay with Eddie."

Her cheeks redden, "I think he is with Ryder," she whispers.

"Well, that just makes it easier," I chuckle.

Turning out the bathroom light, I walk down the narrow hall to the last door on the left, rapping my knuckles on the thin wood lightly, "I hope you're decent," I call out.

"What's up, Youngin," Ryder smiles from his spot on the bed, as Eddie comes out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over his head.

My eyes flick between the two men, both wearing nothing but pajama pants, and I can't help but smile. Eddie has been stuck in a deep rut since his restoration, in truth since Mason's death, but around Ryder, he is comfortable, open, and most importantly, happy. There is a light around him, one that I haven't seen since that day in Idaho.

"I take it you two are okay with sharing a room?" I wave a hand between them.

"I was just using his bathroom, you were taking too long," Eddie rambled out.

"Sure you were," I wiggle my brows.

Ryder laughed, "Nah, Rose, we don't mind sharin'. I figured Syd would want her own room."

"Thank you for your sacrifice, Ry." with a shake of my head, I turn back and call over my shoulder, "_Sleep _well, boys."

Peaking into Sydney's room, I let her know where I will be, and head to my own room.

I have to admit, this isn't a bad place, especially for the price we're paying. Thankfully the attendant accepted cash, with a hefty deposit, but it keeps us off the grid and gives us a comfortable place to lay our heads for a night.

Not that I would be getting much sleep, considering every five seconds I was twisting and turning to get comfortable. The bed itself is as nice as my one at home, but the absence of the six-foot-seven god next to me makes sleep unattainable. We haven't been apart since he found me in Spokane, well, all the but one night in Baia, but still. I have grown used to him being beside me, wrapped in his arms, warm and safe.

Rolling onto my back, I stare up to the ceiling, wondering if he is laying in bed doing the same. Is he mad that I left? I'm sure he is, but knowing him, he is going to analyze everything, _over analyze_, until he figures it out. I just hope he finds that letter under his duffle before the end of the week. The sooner they get out the better.

I don't know that Robert is playing games, or if he really did kidnap a random child in hopes of my killing Tatiana, but one thing I am certain of is I will not let him get to my family. Adrian is smart enough to put the pieces together, combined with Dimitri's logic, the two of them should figure it out quickly.

Even still, I know Dimitri is going to give me hell for this, but it will be worth it in the end when we can finally live out our days in peace.

Letting out a deep sigh, I shut my eyes, trying to imagine Dimitri in twenty years; greying hair from dealing with my shit, still as toned and sexy as ever, and continuing to make me fall a little more in love with him every day. Sitting on the front porch, ice tea on the table, and the sun sinking below the horizon, painting the sky in purple and pink swirls.

"Nice little setup you have here, Rose, though I thought you'd prefer something closer to the water."

"Do you always have to ruin the fucking moment," I growl, lifting my eyes from the expansive pasture to see Robert in the wooden rocker next to me.

"Just checking in," he chuckles. "Have you decided what you are going to do, time is running out."

"Don't remind me," I sigh, for two reasons.

First, if he is asking he obviously doesn't know that I am already on the hunt for him, secondly, I only have three more days to figure out all of the answers to the universe. No pressure, right?

"So, tell me something, Robert," I turn in my chair, facing him head-on, "what do you get out of this? If I don't go through with it, you are still on the outside, there is nothing more you can hold over me or Queen Tatiana, so what's the purpose?"

"It's not so much about what I gain, but rather what _you _lose."

"Yeah, I know," I grind my teeth, "I just don't understand the point…" I trail off, finally catching his reasoning, _family, _"Victor. This was never about Tatiana or Lissa."

"Oh no, it is," his grin spreads, "but I will admit, he does have a role to play. You see, Rose, family is very important, and when your only family member is taken away from you, you will do anything to get them back."

"Don't talk to me about losing your family," I growl, "Victor made the choices that got him where he is, I have no empathy for him or you."

"You and your cradle robber got him to where he is," he counters, "you both had a choice to not testify, but you went through with it, and it cost him his life."

"More like he tried to blackmail us not to testify. He manipulated me, Dimitri, and Lissa, and you want _us_ to feel sorry for _him_?"

"I want you to understand."

"Understand what?" I yell, rising from my seat.

"That your family is the most important thing in the world, and you need to protect them with your life. So, for you, that means handling your end of the bargain and sparing the lives of everyone you care about, as well as the innocent child who is wondering what they did to deserve their current situation."

"What happened to _'I do not approve of his actions',_" I mock.

"I don't, but I also don't think he was given a fair chance. Tatiana not only discarded me, which I am rather used too, but she sentenced him to death for something that should have only earned him a few years."

"So you want everyone else to pay for his mistakes," I laced my words with sarcasm, "that makes perfect sense."

"I am not saying you have to agree with my reasoning, but you are going to have to accept it."

"Like hell."

"We shall see," he rose from his chair, "three more days, Rose, you will understand the way I feel, one way or another." He walked off the porch and out of my dream, leaving me stewing in my spot.

Why does he want to play games? Why not just take action?

He either doesn't have a leg to stand on, and since Jill is safe and sound I have to believe that, or he is running head first into a battle with only his heart guiding him, and that can be dangerous for more than just him.

I get it, to a point, he feels wronged by the system. I have been there, in a different capacity, but there nonetheless, however, he is going about it the wrong way. Forcing others to handle your dirty work may keep your hands clean, but it doesn't get you the results you need or want for that matter.

Sitting back in my chair, I look out over the dark land, wishing for a moment that it was a beach instead. Robert had been right about one thing, I would like to be closer to the water, but hey, it is what it is. Eddie is comfortable at the ranch, and Dimitri is in freaking love with that damn barn, and I have to admit, I am too.

Maybe Dimitri and I can get a beach house one day, something to escape to when we just want to be alone. It wouldn't have to be big, but I would like a private beach, right off the back porch, and maybe a hot tub, that would be amazing. I can almost smell the salt in the air, feel the silk of the water across my skin.

_Perfect, _I whisper in my mind, dreaming of that future for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Rose**_

I smell bacon.

And waffles.

The roar of my stomach echos off the walls, pulling me from my slumber in need of the delicious sustenance I smell wafting through the house.

Rolling to my side, my feet hit the cold tile, concluding the wake up call my stomach started. With a quick trip to the bathroom, I head down the hall into the kitchen, breathing in the grease filled air.

"They lied," I mumble.

"Who lied?" Ryder lifts a brow from his spot in front of the stove, fork in hand flipping the crispy goodness.

"Folgers," I chuckle, "this," I motion my hand up and down gesturing to his current form, "is the absolute best part of waking up."

The only thing that would make this a perfect moment is if it were Dimitri standing there, instead of Ryder. _But hey, he's cooking me food, so it's a close second_.

"Agreed," Eddie smiles as he walks around the island with a plate of sliced fruit.

"When did you guys get all of this?"

"I went to the store this morning, Ryder stayed here since you were still asleep," Eddie advised.

"Huh," I click my tongue and take a seat at the small table.

"And," Eddie snaps of his fingers, reaching into the microwave, he pulls out a white box, "I even made a special stop just for you."

"I stand corrected, this is the best part," I laugh and flip open the lid, "ah, heaven." Picking up the chocolate glazed donut, I take a giant bite, letting the sugar and dough melt in my mouth.

I lean back in my chair, enjoying the sight in the kitchen, as well as the taste on my tongue. I hadn't heard anything from their room last night, but I am willing to bet those two spent the night wrapped in nothing but the satin sheets or at least shared quite the cuddle session.

A small shot of longing pierces my heart, adding to the steady throb of missing -_and worrying about-_ Dimitri. A few more hours and Dad's men will arrive at the house, and I can breathe a little easier. Until then, I'm going to enjoy the chocolate donuts, salty bacon, and fluffy waffles that Ry just placed in front of me.

"Do I smell coffee," Sydney askes, her fist grinding away the sleep in her eyes.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Eddie gasps, earning a smack on the arm from Ryder. "What?" he chuckles.

"Um, pajamas," she looked down at the multicolored cartoon kittens ironed on her pants, and shrugs, "they're comfortable."

Ryder hands her a cup of coffee, to which she pours a splash of non-fat milk into before taking a seat next to me, gulping down half of the steamy liquid.

"How does that not burn the hell out of your mouth?" I gape.

"You get used to it."

I nod and take a drink of my chocolate milk.

_Yes, chocolate milk, don't judge me. _

"So," Sydney clears her throat, "I was thinking about something last night, you said you don't believe he actually kidnapped anyone, so I checked into our recent reports."

"And," I lean forward, breakfast forgotten.

"Everything that happens in your world, whether it is reported to the human police or Guardians, we track, and I have not been able to locate any reports worldwide for any missing persons matching our profile."

"But he is a Spirit user, he could have compelled the parents to make them forget they had a child if he wanted," Eddie chimed in, joining us at the table.

"True," I nod, "but I really don't think he does," I pause, replaying the dream over in my mind.

His focus was on me, my pain, my family, not Lissa or the supposed hostage child. He blames me for Victor's sentence as if I drove the final nail into his coffin.

"What are you thinkin then, Youngin'," Ry asks.

"He dream walked me last night," I begin, filling them in on the details, big and small, from last night.

One thing that stuck out in my mind was his mention of wanting to be near the water. The last two dreams, the first with Victor, and the one with him before we left, he picked the beach. Now, that could have been a coincidence, but I don't believe anything he does is by chance.

Robert may be a few cards short of a full deck, but the man is strategic, he knows how to play the hand he has been dealt. Lucky for me, I spent many summers at the Academy learning the ins and outs of five-card draw.

"So what do you suggest we do now," Sydney's eyes meet mine over the rim of her cup, silently saying, _can we go home._

"We take the fight to him," I smirk, "he owns a house down in Malibu, which is only a few hours outside of Palm Springs."

"Lee," Ryder whispers, "You think he knows about that?"

"I'm not sure, but I am not stopping until I find out."

"Are you sure he is there though," Sydney quirks her brow, "he could be trying to trick you again."

"Adrian used to tell me that creating the location for the dream takes the most effort, so he always chose familiar places. I think that's why Robert keeps pulling us to the beach because he isn't strong enough to keep changing the scene or to hold it. Creating his current location would take little to no effort."

"But the one last night was at the ranch, wasn't it?"

"I can't say yes or no, I sat on the porch, never turned to look at the house, and it was just an open field in front of us, that could be anywhere."

"What about Jill?" Eddie asks. "Are we still going to go talk with her?"

"Yeah, if nothing else, I need to see with my own eyes that she is safe."

We boarded the plane at nine AM, making it to Detroit just before four PM. With the time change, we lost a bit of daylight, but we would only be here for a few hours before turning the plane back around and setting on the west coast for a few days while we figure out the next part.

_Perks of your father owning his own plane. _

Dad called just after we landed, his men checked the ranch, and everyone had already left, making me feel a hell of a lot better about everything. Ryder and Eddie took the front seats, navigating the outskirts of the Detroit city streets, while Sydney and I looked through the plans to Robert's beach home in California.

Contrasting to his Vegas home, the beach house is modern and open, sitting on a prime piece of real estate, definitely something I wouldn't mind having one day. Sydney pulled the satellite images, allowing me to see a street view of the property, and confirming that it is the same home that I saw in the dreams.

"Alright, we're here." Ryder shifted into park in front of the small suburb home.

"Stay here," I looked to Ry and Syd, "hopefully we won't be long."

Much like how I felt meeting Dimitri's family, the short walk to the front door felt like the green mile. Behind that door are the key to Lissa's future and the confirmation of Robert's lies.

Eddie grips my hand in his, lifting the other to knock three times on the weathered oak. I can feel the sweat on my palm, surely making Eddie uncomfortable, but he doesn't let go.

He knocked twice more before the door opened, "Rose," Jill's wide jade eyes met mine, _how had I not seen it before, _"what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be in touch," I laugh, hoping she doesn't catch the nervous hitch in my voice, "can we come in?"

"Is this about…."

"Kind of, but we should talk inside."

Stepping back, she allows us to walk in, just as her mother, Emily, walks out from the kitchen.

"Mrs. Mastrano, I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway," I extend my hand, "and this is my brother Eddie, we're friends of Jill's."

"Oh," her eyes light up, "you're the one she couldn't stop telling me about on our way home this year," she chuckles, causing Jill's cheeks to redden, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. What brings you out this way?"

"I was actually wanting to talk to you about getting Jill involved with a few programs that Christian Ozera and I will be heading up at St. Vladimir's next year if you have a few moments."

Her brow furrows, but she nods, gesturing toward the stairs, "We can talk in my husband's office."

I let her take the lead, sending a smile to Jill and Eddie before following her up. I wasn't quite sure how to begin this conversation, but once we reached the top of the stairs, I didn't have to worry for she knew I wasn't here about St. Vlad's.

"Jill has spoken highly of you, even though you ran away from school," her brow lifted, her eyes holding mine, "so don't lie to me, why are you really here?"

Drawing a deep breath, I pulled up Eric's picture on my phone, holding it out to show her. I didn't want to speak his name, in case Jill wasn't aware of who her father is, and by the way, she looked downstairs with her jaw on the floor, I take it she doesn't.

"Emily, I need you, to be honest with me," I leveled my stare, my tone soft, "I promise, I will not tell her, or anyone, you have my word, but I need to know the truth."

She pulled her lip between her teeth, looking over the banister of the upstairs to where Eddie and Jill sat in the living room, "How did you find out?" she whispers so low, I barely catch the question _and confirmation of our theory_.

"It wasn't easy," I answer simply, not wanting to confess to breaking into the Moroi Records, or having Alchemist help.

"Why were you looking," she tilted her head, "If it was that difficult, there has to be a reason."

Now it is my turn to chew on my lip.

Exactly how much do I tell her?

She is obviously not in danger, and I don't believe Robert is any closer to finding her than I had been last week, so how do I explain my reasoning.

"Does the name Robert Doru mean anything to you?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing," I shake my head, rising back to my feet, "I promise, I won't tell her, or anyone about her parentage, as long as you can promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

Reaching down, I pull her back to stand, taking both of her hands in mine, "Call me if anything happens that seems out of the ordinary, and," I paused, deciding to add a second condition, "when she is eighteen, you tell her the truth, and let her decide if she wants to meet her sister."

"I can't agree to that."

"I had to try," I shrug, giving her hands a gentle squeeze, I turn to head back downstairs.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"She's not in danger, or anything is she?"

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, We hit 100 reviews on this today, so... Keep reading to catch a very special sneak peek into my newest work. (still no release date, and not title being mentioned yet, but I will say... Sports Romance! Gah!)**

**Thank you to all of you favoriting/following/reviewing along, y'all are the best. **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**

**(also unedited, may change slightly, and excuse any mistakes)**

* * *

When did I get to this point?

Thinking back, I can't remember when one drink turned into two, and then three, and finally the bottle. Drinking alone in an empty house that I had built for someone who would never live in it.

Fuck, I don't even want to live in it.

Every empty room is a constant reminder of what I walked away from, thinking I was doing what was best for everyone when in reality, I was only looking out for myself.

I left because I was scared of falling into the predetermined life that staying would have led me too. A blue-collar, paycheck to paycheck, piece of shit job. Working day and night to put food on the table, missing all the little things like games and practices, or school plays. Never having money to take my family on vacation, or being able to buy the woman I love a random gift just because.

But also, because I was selfish.

I wanted to be a professional baseball player, and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop me from chasing that dream. And they knew it, which is probably why none of them put up a fight when I packed my bags and flew halfway around the world to attend college in the states.

Turning away from the sink, I look over the furniture-less room, speaking out loud to myself, "You said you were going home, Dimitri. This is not home."

* * *

**Join me on FB to keep up to date on when this full story goes live. **

**I will tell you this much, it is, of course, AU, and much like Run Home, I am playing it as only a two-year difference. **

**It will be heavy at times, but it will leave you satisfied. **

**Have a Great Friday! **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Happy Mother's Day to all you beautiful, wonderful, selfless, amazing Mama's!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Dimitri**_

I had once told Rose that being outside of the Moroi world would allow us to breathe easier, that Strigoi attacks would be few and far, _very far,_ between, and we could enjoy the smaller things in life more without worrying over our every move.

Apparently, that was a lie.

Though I couldn't have predicted it any more than she could, I have come to the realization that anything involving Rose Hathaway is a gamble, subject to change the course of your life at any given moment.

_She should really come with a disclaimer._

Yet, I wouldn't trade a single day with her for anything this world could offer. Our lives may never be easy, _really, whose life is,_ but it will make for one hell of a story to tell our grandchildren.

Flipping my stake into the air, I catch it at the hilt, and round the corner of the house back to the porch. After my short nap, I let the others take to bed, taking the first night shift for myself. Not that I didn't trust Grant, Serena, or Neil to catch the small details, but they aren't fully aware of how dangerous our situation could become should something to be overlooked.

From what I can tell, this neighborhood is one hundred percent human, which works well in our favor. Just as when Rose took Lissa on the run, they hid on a college campus with humans close to their age, allowing them to be skimmed over without question.

So far, nothing seems out of place here. All of the doors and windows are secure, the backyard of the home, which is about a third of the size of a football field, holds nothing but a tan picket fence, and open lawn, no trees, pools, or even a lawn chair to rest in. The houses behind and beside us match the same layout, meaning if anyone was to attack, the best vantage point would be from the front street, as trying to climb over every fence would be impractical, not to mention it would alert the neighbors.

This home is a Guardians dream patrol.

Posting myself against the corner of the porch, making sure the shadows hide my form, I watch the street, occasionally taking a lap around the house, both checking for any change, and to keep myself awake until the sky began to lighten. As soon as the sun cleared the horizon, I unlock the front door, and fall onto the couch, praying for at least a few hours of sleep.

"So, when are you going to tell me what happened with Mikey?" Adrian plopped himself down next to me, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

_Or not._

"There isn't much to tell," I shrug, leaning my head back and shutting my eyes, "we just didn't meet under the best circumstances."

"You beat the shit out of him didn't you?"

"No," I snap, and then smirk, "Okay, only a little."

"And let me guess, Abe went all _Brian Mills _on him too?"

"Who is Brian Mills?" I turn my head to look at him.

"Liam Neeson," he raises his brow like I should know who that is, "Taken…one of the best action movies ever…" I give a shake of my head, "Seriously? We are so having a movie night when we get home."

"Yeah," I scoff, "whenever that actually happens."

"I have a strong feeling it will be sooner than you think."

I jolt forward, shifting in my seat to face him, "What do you know that I don't?"

His lips rise into a cheeky grin, but he doesn't say anything.

"Don't make me search for the answer," I bark.

"Go ahead, but I will warn you, you might not be comfortable with what you find."

"Sydney," I whisper, hoping the others in the kitchen don't hear.

He nods, _**I walked with her last night. She really didn't want to tell me anything, but the dream was freaking her out, so I told her I would let her go if she told me what was going on. **_

"And?"

_**They are in Malibu now, they were in Vegas yesterday. Can you believe that shit, they went to Vegas without me? **_

"How awful of them," I gasp in mock astonishment.

_**Right! Anyway, she told me … **_He paused and his eyes flick toward Lissa, _**You're not going to believe this man… **_

He is right, I don't believe it.

But not the part about Jillian, that I can believe. I've seen her with my own eyes, the resemblance is uncanny. _And explains the 'her' Rose mentioned in the letter. _It's the part about Robert showing Rose where he is, leading her straight to him that I don't trust. It's too easy, and nothing this guy has done from the beginning has been easy.

He wouldn't have given her so many clues, he isn't careless that way. If anything, he is showing her what he wants her to think is the right answer, sending her into a death trap. But Roza is smart, she wouldn't play into his hand, but rather call his bluff and raise.

However, she's too close to this, making her think irrationally, heading right where he wants them.

_Correction, they are already there. _

"What are you thinking," Adrian bumps my shoulder with his, "I can practically hear the engine revving in your brain."

I shake my head, rattling my thoughts into the correct order, "He is playing a game neither of them can win. No matter the outcome, it's going to throw everyone's life out of balance."

I can't imagine he would risk so much, but if he is like his brother, who forced his own child to turn Strigoi, there is no telling exactly what he will do.

"So...what are we going to do?"

_That's a damn good question. _

What can we do?

It would be nothing for me to go to her, help and protect her, but I would be leaving Lissa and Christian behind, assuming Adrian goes with me that is. Granted, they have their own guardians, but Rose would be pissed if I simply left them to fend for themselves. It's why she left the way she did, both now and the Academy, she knows I would stay and protect her family when she couldn't.

On the other hand, I could take them with me, though again, that would piss Rose off for me putting them in danger.

But maybe that's why she told us to come here. No one, not even Abe, knows where this house is, or who is helping us. They would be safe here, Mikey would make certain of it.

"God I'm glad I can't see into your mind," Adrian chuckles.

I shove his shoulder, only making him laugh harder and catching the attention of the others.

They had been gathered in the kitchen since I came back in from patrol, but none seemed to keen to talk to anyone. In a way, I feel awful that they are in the middle of the madness. They didn't ask for it, none of us did, but we have to go where the wind blows right now.

Lissa's eyes catch mine, and I am not sure if she can simply read my expression, or if she is reading my aura, but she can tell there was something on my mind. She is going to have the hardest time out of all of us when everything Rose is doing comes to light.

Finding out not only that you have another family member after believing to be the last for years, but having to acknowledge your father cheated on your mother. For someone like her, that will be earth-shattering- and I for one, don't want to be the one to slam down the sledgehammer.

"What is it?" she rises from her chair, joining Adrian and me, with Christian and Neil following behind her.

Forcing a small smile on my face, I gesture to the empty chair beside me, "Have a seat, Lissa."

_**Are you going to tell her? **_

I don't answer him, instead, I start at the beginning, talking directly to Lissa. "Adrian was able to contact someone who is with Rose."

"Is she okay?" Lissa jumped in her seat.

"Right now, yes, but Robert, the man that kidnapped her in Seattle, is threatening her, that's why she left."

"Why didn't she tell us," Neil asks.

"She doesn't trust anyone," Christian scoffs.

"That's not true," Lissa combats, "she trusts us," her eyes return to mine, "right?"

"Yes, but there is more to it. He threatened to harm all of us if she didn't do what he asked of her. So to protect all of you, she took the fight to him."

"But no one knew where we were, how could he have found us?" Grant pointed out.

I opened my mouth to tell him I am unsure, but the subtle movement from Christian, the way he turned his face toward the floor and shuffled his feet, redirected my attention.

"Christian," I rose my brow, letting him pick up the underlying question.

The room fell silent for a moment, all eyes turning to him before Adrian sliced through the tension.

"And you wonder why she doesn't trust anyone," he growled, "what are you hiding?"

"Chris," Lissa whispers, looking up to him in shock.

"I didn't tell her," he started, bringing one hand to his hair, raking his fingers through it roughly, "she found out from Guardian Moore."

"He works in the Palace," Serena commented as if we didn't know who he was.

"Yeah," Adrian nods, "he was there when we talked to Auntie about Robert and his plans."

_**I wonder if he knows about Jill too? **_

"How much did he tell her?" I turn back to Christian.

"That Abe bought the ranch outside of Dallas, that Robert wanted Lissa to take the throne to help with the Strigoi vaccination, and that Rose was there a few days ago looking for…." he paused, pain etched across his face as he looked to his girlfriend, readying himself to bring down the iron hammer.

"Christian," I snap, stopping him from spilling the tea.

"Wait." Lissa looked between us, "What was she doing at Court? I thought she was going after Robert?"

Chris held his lips in a firm line, as did Adrian and I.

How much Guardian Moore knew, I have no idea, but if he overheard Rose and Abe, or Tatiana talking, there is no telling the kind of intel he gained. _Or how much he told Tasha._

"Will someone answer the damn question," Lissa screeched, primarily toward her other half.

"Chris don't…" Adrian started, but it was too late.

"You're not the last Dragomir."

And I have my answer.

She knows everything.

"What are you talking about," Lissa gasps.

"Abe said that Rose believes you have a sibling and that the child was in danger. He didn't fully explain why, but from what Aunt Tasha understood is it has something to do with Robert and his wanting you to take the crown," Christian kneels beside her, "I'm sorry, Liss."

"Long story short," Adrian pipes in, "he thinks Rose will go through with it to spare the kid, and us, but she found the child, and she is safe at home. She arraigned for us to be hidden here, and now, she is searching out Robert."

"So it's true then," Serena asks, "there is another Dragomir."

"No," Lissa sobs, rising from her chair, "No, there isn't. Whatever he told Rose is a lie."

Adrian looked as if he was going to say something more, but I laid my hand on his arm, telling him to let it be. It is better that Lissa simply believe it to be blasphemy than to continue breaking down her walls. Right now she is in a state of shock, disbelief, and once she has had time to think about it, and ask further questions, she will accept it. She may not like it, but she will accept it because that's who she is.

Lissa excuses herself back to her room, Serena following on her heels to stand guard outside the door, though, unnecessary here, if it makes her feel better so be it. Grant returns to the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes from breakfast, while Christian, Neil, Adrian, and I remain in the living room.

My earlier exhaustion returns with full force, and then some, yet, sleep is a distant wish at this point. I need to contact Abe, figure out exactly what is going on back at Court, and then I need to figure out how I can help Roza.

Digging through my duffle, I locate my phone and dial out. It's just before noon in Pennsylvania, so he may already be asleep. Either way, I doubt he will answer regardless, simply for the fact that we aren't supposed to contact each other.

Tossing my phone onto the table, Christian takes a seat in Lissa's vacated chair, "Do you think she is part of this?"

"I don't know, Christian," I answer with a shake of my head, a deep sigh working its way from my lungs, "but there was only one person outside of our family that knew where we were going."

"But why?" dragging a hand through his thick black hair, he grips a handful on top, "Why put us in danger and help him? I don't get it."

"When was the last time you spoke with her?" Neil asks, pulling a chair from the kitchen to join our circle.

"When we were at the mall in Dallas." _The day Rose left. _"She asked how everything was going, if Lissa and I were okay, nothing that seemed like she was plotting against us."

"Because she isn't plotting against _you,_" Adrian scoffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Christian sits back, shooting daggers at Adrian.

"Chris," I raise my hand, telling him to settle, "what he is saying is Robert's vengeance is geared toward Rose, the rest of us are default targets. If he can't get to her, he will go to the next available person."

"Still doesn't explain Tasha's role," he mumbles, "I don't think she would do this."

"People do crazy things when their loved ones are involved," I whisper.

Rose is a prime example; tracking down her friends in Spokane, leaving the Academy to find Eddie, and now, running to eliminate the person threatening her entire family. Not to mention; my giving up everything to spend the rest of my life with the one person who knows me better than I know myself, Adrian's conjuring up documents to completely start over, then bonding himself to the man the woman he loves -_or is it _loved_ now- _is in love with, and Abe flying around the world on a dime to find his daughter that he hadn't seen in fourteen years.

Yes, love makes us do crazy, impulsive, dangerous things, but if it keeps them safe and happy, it's all worth it.

"Until we actually talk to her, no one is going to have an answer to what her thoughts are," Adrian adds, "so, for now, you guys just need to stay here, hidden, and let us figure out what is going to happen next."

"Is that so," I raise my brow.

"Fuck yeah, Cousin," with a quick slap to his thighs, he stands and heads toward the stairs, calling out over his shoulder, "Pack up, we're going to Malibu."

"Malibu?" Neil asks.

I nod, "That's where they are now, hopefully, we can meet up with them before they get caught in his game."

Picking up my phone, I send a quick text to Mikey,

_**Dimitri: **__Jett and I are heading south, can you keep an eye on the house while we are gone? The others are staying back. If anything happens call me or this number. He will know what to do. _

Attaching Abe's contact information, I tuck my phone in my pocket and start picking up what little I managed to take out of my duffle last night. No surprise it didn't take me but a few minutes, I pulled the zipper shut as Adrian bounds back down the stairs.

"I just ordered an Uber, it will be here in a few minutes, and got two tickets on the next flight to LAX."

I nod to him, and look to Neil and Grant, "Don't leave the house for any reason. There are emergency blood bags in the freezer and plenty of food for the rest of you. I will call as soon as we are done."

"Be careful, Belikov," Neil reaches forward, I take his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Dimitri," Chris rises from his seat, moving to stand in front of me, "if Tasha has anything to do with this, please tell Rose, I am sorry."

"She won't blame you," I reassure with a pat to his shoulder.

A few weeks ago, maybe Rose would have thought Christian to be on Tasha's side, but after their talk, I have no doubt that she would see clearly through the broken window. He was torn then, conflicted over choosing between his family or his friends. But as we all have come to learn, blood isn't always thicker than water.

I hear the sound of a car pulling up out front, accompanied by the chime on Adrian's phone, signaling our ride has arrived. Picking up my duffle, I throw it over my shoulder and grab Adrian's suitcase.

"We will see you guys soon," I smile, and head out the front door, Adrian on my heels.

The Uber driver, a chubby older man with thick-framed glasses, opens the truck, helping me store our bags. I shut the lid with a quick thank you, and round the rear of the car to climb in, my phone buzzing in my pocket just before I sit down.

_**Mikey:**__ No problem. Good luck. _

Opening his text to reply, a call window opens at the top, displaying a number I don't recognize.

"Belikov," I answer.

"It's Sydney, Rose needs your help."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**And let the fun begin! **_

_**How is everyone doing on this beautiful Sunday? **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed checking in with the other half of our Duo and look forward to the showdown next chapter. **_

_**Thank you for the new faves/follows and reviews, last week, and the one before was a bit rough with some family issues. Thankfully, things have been worked out and we are all doing well now. Anyway, leave your thoughts on the way out and check in Thursday for the next update. **_

_**All My Love,**_

_**Dream**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Rose**_

I am never flying again.

When this is over, I swear on everything I love that I am _not_ stepping foot anywhere near a damn plane.

From Texas to Pennsylvania, to Vegas, Michigan, and California, all in under a week.

I am completely over this whole, _'my dad has a private jet'_ thing. I can't deny the ease it has brought to this whole ordeal, but I am no longer impressed.

Once we landed in Los Angeles, it was an hour drive along the coastline to Malibu to reach our home for the night. Anxiety flowed in my blood, not allowing me to enjoy the glitter of the sun's fading rays along the ocean waves, or the cool salty breeze through the rolled down window of our rental car.

And when I laid down last night, sleep evaded me. My skin crawled with the fear of the unknown, not even the floor to ceiling seamless glass windows with a view to die for of the ocean calmed my heart rate enough.

"You're up early," Eddie yawned, shuffling his way through the still dark kitchen toward the waiting coffee pot.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumble over the lip of my cup, sipping the bitter liquid.

I have never been one to enjoy coffee, unlike Syd who can put down a few pots by herself in the morning, but if I plan to make it through the day without falling flat on my face from exhaustion, I need the added caffeine boost.

"Me either," he bobs his head in agreeance, pulling the chair beside me out to sit himself down, "I'm pretty sure I kept Ry up most of the night too."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah," he drags a hand through his sandy hair, letting out a deep sigh, spinning his coffee cup between two fingers, "they haven't been this bad since I was first restored."

"Do you want to talk about it," I lay a comforting hand on his arm.

"Not right now," his shoulders sag forward, eyes cloaked in sadness, "I talked to Ryder last night, but," he pauses, shaking the memories from his mind, "I don't want to replay it again."

I nod heavily, my heart squeezing unbearably tight, "I understand, just know I am here."

I wish I could help him, heal his shattered mind from the memories of his past, but I know he has to do this. He has to be the one to accept the things he had done, move on from them, and embrace the life he was given back. Or at least, that's what Ryder told me.

"Mornin'," _speaking of the devil,_ "yer up early, Youngin'," his southern accent thick with sleep.

"Yeah, seems none of us got much sleep," I yawn in conjunction with Sydney, who by far looks the worst of our group. With her hair flying every which way from the messy bun on top her head, to the circle that lay dark underneath her eyes, "You okay, Syd?"

"Yep," her voice pitched higher, causing the three of us to raise our brows.

Sydney doesn't strike me as a liar, and obviously, she isn't very good at it, toward us at least.

"I don't know bout, y'all, but I don't believe it," Ryder crosses his arms over his broad chest, staring her down.

Her eyes clamp shut, shoulders raise with a deep breath, "Adriandreamwalkedwithmeandknowswhereweare," she blurts out so fast I struggle to keep up.

Eddie leans his head to the side, eyes bouncing between Ryder and I, "Did either of you catch that?"

"Why did you tell him," I ask, ignoring Eddie's request for clarification.

"He wouldn't let me go," she mumbles, fingering the hem of her shirt, "said if I told him he would end the dream."

Ryder and Eddie click their tongues in tandem, now understanding her confession, while my mind runs the Boston Marathon.

_If Adrian knows, Dimitri does too,_ "How much did you tell him," I drop my tone and level her with a stare, much like Dad does when he isn't playing anymore.

"Everything," she winces.

My spine snaps straight, a curse on the tip of my tongue, but Ryder cuts me down, laying a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Syd."

"Yeah," Eddie joins him, "we're not mad, right, Rose," he taps my back.

"No, not mad," _more like terrified, _a deep sigh passes through my lips.

My only hope is that he doesn't share that information with everyone. I know Dimitri will find out, either by Adrian telling him or reading it through the bond, but I pray they don't tell Lissa about Jill.

It will destroy her to know her father had an affair.

Sydney took a seat at the table, Ryder and Eddie started on breakfast, and I moved into the living room, watching the first rays of the day kiss the edge of the sky.

* * *

"If we are not back in half an hour, call Dimitri," I instruct Sydney and Eddie, "preferably from a payphone if you can find one."

"Be careful, Hathaway," Eddie wraps his arms around my shoulder, molding me to his chest as if it's the last hug he will ever give me.

"We will," I squeeze once more for good measure, and turn out of his embrace to follow Ryder.

After breakfast, we discussed who would do what when it came to searching at Robert's home. Ry and I both agreed someone needed to stay with Sydney, and Eddie was the obvious choice, especially after the dreams that plagued him all night. We didn't know what we would find, it was best not to add to his pain right now.

Though I will admit, Robert has a pretty nice set up here, it's hard to believe a man like him can enjoy something as beautiful as this.

White paneling accented with a light blue trim along with the windows and doors gave it a warm welcoming vibe. Each home on the street was similar in design, but varied on color, giving the area a common likeness, but a unique feel.

The American flag flew in the mid-morning breeze just above the front porch, two old rocking chairs tucked under the awning. It was similar to the set up from my dream the other night, only looking out from here, you can see the highway, not open land.

Ryder went to the rear of the home, looking for a point of entry that wouldn't be public like kicking in the front door would be, and I waited on the front steps, keeping an eye on the street for passers-by.

The loud creak of the door draws my attention, "Come on in," he waves an arm toward the inside hall.

"That was easy," I chuckle, wiping my hands over my thighs, before standing to join him.

"Hide-a-key," he half shrugs.

"You looked for one," my hands fall over my heart in mock pride, and my laugh shifts into a gasp when I see the inside.

Beachwood floors line the entire home, including the kitchen, paired with off-white walls, and light blue curtains rounding out the whole beach vibe.

Ryder headed down the hall, opening doors to find the office space, and I looked around the living area. Pictures decorate every wall, some of the family and some of the scenic views, making the walls pop with color, life.

How can someone like him have a house like this?

_He seems so normal._

Taking a closer look, I see several photos of him and Victor, but none of them include the rest of the Dashkov's. Not surprising, really, considering no Royal likes to acknowledge their non-royal offspring, of either race. But it's plainly obvious that the two of them share quite a strong relationship, making his animosity for me and Tatiana clear.

"Rose, come here," Ryder voice booms from the back of the house, "you have to see this!"

My feet carry me without delay, locating Ryder in the back room. Floor to ceiling windows line the space, a common trend I have noticed around here, and double french doors that open out to a large wooden deck.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, yeah, it's pretty, come here," Ry waves his arm, beckoning me forward, "take a look at this," with a shuffle of papers, he finds the one he is looking for and hands it to me.

Scanning the page, I take note of names, places, formulas, and trials, Robert ran many years ago. _He did have proof. _Check marks and X's lined the right side, each declaring that particular pass or fail in his book. Everything from trying for themselves to turn back, to the inability of being turned by force.

Ryder handed me another page wordlessly, his fingers trembling as I took it in mine.

_Subject: Ryder Austin Youngblood_

_Date of Birth: May 12, 1989_

_Date of Restoration: September 11, 2008_

The single page held every detail of his life after his restoration. Each suicide attempt, in detail, each encounter with a Strigoi, each failed attempt at him being turned back. But that isn't what turned my heart into a jet engine, no, it was the details of his kills that turned my body into an ice sculpture.

Robert was very thorough in his research, including everything of Ryder's time as a strigoi.

"I'm sorry," his voice is no louder than a whisper, and I am not sure if he is talking to me, or to the list of victims in front of me.

"Are there any more," I lift the page, bringing my eyes to his, hoping that my face shows love and support, not disgust or anger toward him.

"Yeah," he clears his throat, rummaging through the stack, "Lee, a woman named Abigail, I never met her, and then mine."

"Let's take it all," placing his page back on the stack, we gather everything we could find that could help us figure out the vaccination. Sliding the folders into my backpack, we hastily made our way out of the house.

Pulling my phone from my back pocket, I looked up Eddie's number ready to dial out and let him know we were good to go.

"Rose," Ryder's timid call turned my blood to ice, freezing me whole, unable to move, think, or process the destruction happening a few hundred yards in front of us.

Vibrant flames rose from the earth, lapping at the fields, trees, and numerous homes in its path, growing stronger, and stronger as the wind gusted around us, feeding it. Dense grey smoke drifted upward and out, hiding the midday sun, cloaking us in darkness.

But through the smog, and the brilliant orange waves, I could see the source of the devastation, the controller, manipulator, the reason hundreds, if not thousands, of people are about to lose their homes, their land, and their livelihood.

_Natasha Ozera._

And beside her, Robert.

I never would have guessed, even with my dislike of her and her hatred of me, that she would be in bed with Robert. Though, it makes perfect sense that she would play her hand in destroying everything I care about. And apparently, everything around us at this current moment.

"Rose, let's go," Ryder pulls roughly on my arm, snapping my gaze from the edge of the fire. "Do not make me pick you up, Youngin'," his voice only a whisper compared to the blood pounding through my ears steady as a beat drum.

"We can't," I screamed, the words scratching at my throat, fighting the thick smoke drifting into my lungs. "There are people in those houses, Ryder, we can't leave them."

"If you go in you will die, Rose, if not by the fire, then by Dimitri when he finds out."

"I don't care," flipping my eyes to meet his I spear him with a glare, daring him to try and stop me, "I am going in, you get Eddie and Sydney out of here."

"The hell you are," he bellows, only for his brows to cinch together forming deep worry lines between the thick black arches. "I am not letting you get yourself killed, I can't lose another friend."

"You won't," with my best smile, and a press of my thumb to his forehead, I coax the lines away, "I promise." Wrapping him in my embrace, I listen for only a moment to the steady beat of his heart, using the melody to feed my own theme music, before letting him go with an order, "Get them out of here."

"I love you, Youngin', good luck."

"Love you too, Ry."

* * *

_**Ryder**_

This woman is bat-shit crazy if she really believes I am going to let her run head first into a fucking wildfire _by herself. _But I am gonna let her think that for just a second, maybe a half, and then I am right behind her.

The little drummer boy is working overtime inside my chest, my feet keeping a steady pace with the rhythm, while my mind decides to take flight on a whole different course.

_Eddie. _

I told him to stay with Sydney, needing her to be protected, but also not wanting him to see what might lay behind the closed doors of Robert's home. Without knowing what we might find, I didn't want to risk his mental health. After our discussion at the ranch, and the one last night, I know he is a long way from healed. His wounds are healing, but everyday something or someone picks at the scabs, reopening those deep gashes, his own blood spilling in place of his victims.

I get it, I did the same thing.

_I'm still doing it. _

I will never, _can never, _forget that year. Those memories are permanently etched into my brain, engraved deep to never be erased. They are constant reminders of why I have to fight every day to keep going, to redeem myself of the horrific things I did. I may not be able to take them back or forget. The way I see it, I have two choices; allow it to hinder me, letting the blade slice through my heart, over and over again, or use it to my advantage by pulling it from my chest to use in defense of my adversary.

For my sake, and those around me, I choose the latter.

And I know Eddie will too.

I trust that he will heal, in time, he will learn to live with the memories, grow from the pain, and learn to use it as a weapon instead of a crutch. He is strong, far stronger than I was back then, and I know he will make it, especially since he has a family to support him.

_And me. _

From the day I tied the chain around his chest, I knew, if he came back, I would do everything I could to make sure he never had to walk the treacherous road of the restoration alone. I vowed, _to myself, _that I would protect him, help him, _heal _him completely.

That was the day everything in me shifted. My eyes were opened to the fact that I made it through the darkness, only to continue to hide in the shadows. I blamed myself for not being stronger than the enemy, for failing to survive, _and to live again._

Rose had asked me, after seeing him for the first time since his turning, how I handle living with the memories, _'What makes you get up every day and keep going, knowing the things you have done?'_

A few weeks prior I would have said 'nothing'. I didn't want to wake the next morning, I prayed every night that God might have mercy on me and take me home. There was nothing in my life worth living for, no reason to keep fighting the demons that plagued my soul, until him.

As cliche as it sounds, from the first moment I saw him, I knew he was the one. He would be the one I share my good and bad days with, the one I look forward to seeing after a long day, the voice in the back of my mind, reminding me that I an no longer the monster of yesterday, but a better man today.

_He became my reason. _

My reason to keep going.

My reason to breathe the morning air a little deeper.

My reason to fix the things I can and accept the things I can't.

And right now, he is part of the reason I am running into the burning house after Rose.

Lifting one foot, I plant it firmly against the thick wood, sending splinters flying as it gives way to the pressure. The flames hadn't made their way into the main home yet, but heavy smoke, _which will kill you faster than the fire, _floats just above my head.

Cupping my hands around my mouth, I call out for her, "Youngin', where are you?"

No sooner than the words leave my mouth, I see her emerge from the narrow hall, a thin tall elderly man leaning on her shoulder. She would never admit it, but she struggled to hold him with the height difference. Without a word, I meet her halfway, taking the man from her arms, and lay him over my shoulders.

"I had it," she sneers.

"No doubt," I chuckle lightly, choking at the end on the fog that has grown thicker in the last thirty seconds.

Stepping outside, I drew a deep breath of somewhat fresher air, setting the old man down against a tree a safe distance away from his home. I check his breathing first, noting that his air intake appears to be normal, and there is only a small amount of soot inside his nose. We got to him in time, he should be fine with a little water and oxygen.

The first sign of help barrels down the road, the bright red box coming to a screeching halt only feet away. A young paramedic jumps from the back, medical bag in hand, rushing to my side to tend to him. I move out of the way, letting her take over and search the surrounding area for Rose.

_Where in the hell did she go now? _

"Ryder!" I whip to my left to see Rose carrying a child from the house next door, his tiny body limp in her arms, "The mom is still inside, she hit her head, I couldn't carry them both."

I mutter a curse under my breath before taking off into the home. Much like the last, heavy smoke floated in the air, but the fire was stronger, having already turned the back half of the house into ashes.

Dropping to my knees, I crawl through the living room into the kitchen, where the young mother lay unconscious, crimson blood rolling down her forehead in a thick line.

My training told me I shouldn't move her, she may have suffered spinal damage, but I have to try. Sliding my hands under her shoulders, I grip the back of her shirt, bracing her head between my forearms, and gently pull her toward the door. We move at a snail's pace, beams falling through the ceiling as the fire takes over the small space.

_Son of a monkey's Uncle. _

Panic claws at my insides, ripping my stomach to shreds as a section of the roof collapses, crashing to the floor, creating a mushroom cloud of ash, smoke, and debris.

Ducking my head, I shield myself as best as I can with my hands still secured under her shoulders, while one of my lungs tries to escape from my chest. There is no way I am going to be able to get her out of here without one or both of us dying in the process, the house is crumbling far too quickly.

My heart rests in my throat, pounding in my ears, and I make a choice, _fight or flight,_ and withdraw my arms from under her, leaving her still as a board on the floor.

_I'm sorry, _I barely manage to whisper, my throat hot as a branding iron. Swiveling on my knees, I face the front door and crawl my way out, collapsing on the front steps.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sooo... I had EVERY intention on making this chapter the big showdown, but Ryder called out to me and he had something he wanted to say. So you can blame him, Yep, ALL his fault. **

**Anyway, I hope you are all having a wonderful week, and are looking forward to the weekend. I will be working Sunday night again, so that update will come late too since I won't be able to publish until I get home at midnight. **

**Leave your thoughts on the way out, and if you haven't checked out my FB page, swing over and hit that like button. I will be doing a giveaway when my next story goes live, and you can only enter to win from there. **

**All My Love, and Good Night, **

**Dream**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry, it took an extra day to get it up, Y'all. Work kicked me good last night. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Rose**_

_Ryder!_

My screams fall on deaf ears.

Between the roar of the fire tearing down the street, to the sirens blaring from emergency vehicles barreling closer in hopes to save at least part of the area, it's hard to hear someone standing directly in front of me, let alone five feet away.

Thickly gloved hands grip my shoulders, a tall man in bunker gear shakes me, "Miss, you need to get out of here," he yells through the mask secured to his face.

"I need to find him," I yell, not meeting his eyes, raking a hand through my hair, terror gnawing my stomach to bits.

"Find who," one gloved hand grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. His calm, controlled, composer is reassuring, the hint of compassion in his forest eyes settling my anxiety-riddled state.

"My friend, Ryder, he went in that house," I point toward the little white cottage with the fading red trim, his eyes follow my direction, "a woman was hurt, he was going to help her, but I didn't see him come back out."

His gaze lingers on the home, mine right there with him, as a huge flare of orange rises from the rooftop followed by a crash of it collapsing at the back.

"Ryder," tears burn my throat, I fight the urge to cry, to continue to scream myself mute.

The responder grabs my shoulders once more, bending at the waist, he looks me in the eyes, "I will go look for him and I will find him, but you have to get out of here, it's too dangerous."

Inwardly, I scoff, _if only you knew what I do for a living._

I don't speak those words, though, rather turn my back to him, walking toward the safety lines that the fire department has laid out. Orange and white cones line the roads, blocking the area for their trucks, and setting a secure perimeter to keep civilians out of harm's way.

Taking the long way around, I evade the other first responders, tending to those who made it out and showering the land and buildings to control the fire. Hiding between the homes that hadn't yet been touched by Tasha, I stalk toward her and Robert, keeping myself out of their sight until I want them to know I am here.

I have never held so much distaste for a person before. Sure, I had cross feelings about Mia, at first when we returned to the Academy, but after Spokane, that changed.

Tasha, however, was the opposite.

I liked her. Trusted her.

Hell, I looked up to her!

I loved the fact that she wanted to protect herself, not rely on Guardians to defend her. She wanted to be a form for change, much like I do, and had merit to her ideas of Moroi learning to use their elements to aid in battle. There was even a time, _though brief_, that I wanted her and Dimitri to be together. Granted, it was mainly about Dimitri not having to give up everything, to hide and lie every day of his life, and have a family. But she would have been good to him. She would have been able to give him the things I couldn't.

And all the way until we came home from Baia, I hoped he would still be able to keep her friendship. She has known him for years, the only longtime friend he had left after Ivan. But she just had to go all _Wicked Witch of the West_ and fuck everyone over.

I could have dealt with her dislike of me, that isn't the issue, but her aggression toward Dimitri, and in turn, our family, that is something I will not accept.

Making my next move rather easy.

Well, that is until Robert noticed my impending approach, surrounding himself and Tasha with an invisible barrier.

"Freaking, spirit magic," I mutter through clenched teeth, planting my hands on my hips, cocking my head to the side, focusing on Robert, "How long do you really think you can keep that up?"

"Long enough," he grits, and even from fifty feet away, I can see the sheen of sweat beading above his brow.

_Yeah, I don't believe that. _

I give him five minutes, max before he falls over in exhaustion.

Only one _little _problem with that, it gives Tasha five more minutes to do her worst. Over half of the houses on the block have already been turned to rubble, the other half not far behind, to include the house Ryder was last in.

It had already started caving in when I first went in, a piece of the ceiling falling hit the mother on the foot, causing her to fall forward, thus hitting her head. I knew I could get the boy out -which I did, he is safely in the hands of California's finest- but not them both. Ry should have been able to pick her up with ease, yet, minutes passed and he didn't come back out.

Did another part of the roof collapse in on him?

Is he trapped under the debris?

Is he alive?

_Nope, stop right there, Rose. _

Ryder will be fine.

_He is fine._

Tasha is your focus.

Tasha and Robert.

Focus.

Grinding my teeth, I center myself back to the task at hand, training my vision back on Robert. He sways on his feet, brows knitting together, desperate to keep the barrier in place.

_Just one more second. _

Shaking my arms out, I draw my stake from the sleeve in my boot, balancing the weight in my hand. Lining up for the bulls-eye to win the cricket match, I wait another second until I see Robert's eyes droop shut, dropping the barrier surrounding them.

Dimitri had taught me, while in Baia, how to throw a stake over varied distances. I never planned to actually use the lesson, considering most of my fights, and kills would occur during close quarter hand to hand combat. Right now, though, I appreciate the knowledge, allowing me to render Robert completely useless.

Snapping my arm straight, I watch the silver perform one long flip before piercing Robert's chest, just to the right of his heart. Not a direct kill shot, _sadly,_ but in his already weakened state, it won't take long for him to bleed out.

Oddly enough, I feel no remorse for him, he had it coming. It would be better, in the long run, to eliminate him from ever coming back than to apprehend him and risk future issues.

"Damn," Tasha mutters just loud enough for me to hear, looking down at Robert sprawled out on the grass, "I'll admit," she points to him with wide eyes and a shake of her head, "that was impressive."

"Oh, why thank you," I deadpan with a roll of my eyes.

"You know," she clicks her tongue, tapping a single manicured finger to her lips, "I have underestimated you, Rose, clearly," her chuckle holds no life, it's cold and dark.

"Figured you would have learned that after I broke your jaw."

Her eyes spit venom in my direction, fury flushing her cheeks and neck, "If you would have just let things be, none of this would have happened," she spreads her arms wide, showcasing the damage she caused.

"More like if you weren't such a psychotic bitch," I correct her, my voice rising to a full-blown banshee scream, "you're killing innocent people, Tasha! Look around you," I mimic her movement, spanning my arms wide, "you have done all of this, ruined lives, and I am still right here! None of this is going to make him want you, it's not going to change _anything!_"

"It's not just about him," the corner of her mouth lifts into a smirk, "Dimka is only part of the equation, but Lissa," she shakes her head, a full smile splitting her face, turning her eyes dark, dangerous, "she is the primary formula."

I have never been good at math -numbers and me, we just don't see eye to eye- but I don't need calculus to understand Tasha's meaning. She made her opinions clear over Christmas when she used magic in a room full of people to showcase its ability, and it's only now that I realize why she would team up with Robert.

With Lissa dating Christian, and his close relationship with his Aunt, she would be willing to listen to Tasha's ideas, to bring life to her dreams, if for nothing else to support her boyfriend and his family, seeing how it's no secret that Chris is gung-ho for defensive magic too.

There is only one little problem, well, two really, but she doesn't need to know about the other one.

"I can see the little hamster running in your brain," she cackles, "let me fill you in, here, Rose, since it's obviously too much for that tiny mind of yours to process." _Fuck you, _"Once news of Tatiana's passing makes its way through Court, the council will be quick to hold trials and elections for a new Monarch. Those old bats can't do anything without someone telling them too." _Wait! What? _"I have already pulled together three Royals who are willing to nominate the young Princess, and I have no doubt that she will pass the trials and make it to the election."

_I can't be hearing this right. _

Tatiana can't be dead, surely, she is blowing smoke up my ass right now, along with over the coast of Malibu. Dad would have called, or something, to let me know if anything had happened to her, right?

"Once it is revealed she is not the last of her line," _how in the hell did she find out about that?_ "I have no doubt she will win, and after she is elected, Spirit will fade into the background," she gives a small shrug, "and the rest will be history."

"What does Spirit have to do with any of this?"

"It's no use in a fight," she pauses, jutting her thumb toward Robert, "as you can see, and Lissa doesn't need that kind of negative energy. Ruling an underground society will require her to be clear-minded."

Something inside me says it's far more advanced than that. Spirit users have an unknown amount of potential, considering we haven't even scratched the surface of what they are capable of, and if Tasha puts an end to that, we never will. Though, I don't see that happening. I don't see Lissa _not_ looking deeper into the magic that floods her own veins.

Besides, Adrian is hell-bent on finding more Spirit users, and not even his Aunt's death, if that really happens, would stop him. He has grown so much in the last eight months, I can't fathom him giving it all up. That's not what Tatiana would want for him.

Unless…

"Oh look," Tasha claps her hands, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "the rest of our little party has arrived."

Following her gaze, I watch the black SUV come to a sliding halt, kicking up dust and gravel, three doors open simultaneously, "No."

The cogs mesh together in my mind, turning the gears clockwise, her plans playing out like a Super-8 movie before my eyes.

Getting rid of Tatiana gives Lissa a shot at the throne, and getting rid of me leaves Dimitri available for her. The only other person standing in her way is his charge, his bondmate, the lead fighter behind our Spirit work.

"Adrian," his name only a whisper on my lips. Spinning on my heel, I turn my rage on Tasha, "don't even think about it," I growl so low she steps back for a second, startled by my demand.

It doesn't last long, however, she plants her feet firmly, tilting her head to the side, "I wouldn't dream of it," those piercing blue eyes locked to mine, and no matter how hard I fight to shut mine, to break the connection, I fail. I can't stop what is about to happen, "You are going to kill Adrian Ivashkov."

_No. _

_Fuck no. _

_No. _

No matter the protest repeating through my mind, my feet carry me forward in a dead sprint.

Dimitri hesitates, the look on his face one of confusion, and anguish as he realizes what is about to happen. Part of me screams for him to stop me, to knock me flat out on the graveled ground to break the compulsion. Another part, the mechanical workings of my limbs, prepare to take him out as well. He is standing in the way of the end goal, and if I can't break through, or if he can't stop me, he may fall victim right beside my best friend.

Eddie withdraws his stake, shoving Adrian into the backseat of the truck. I catch a flash of blonde hair before the door slams shut, Sydney. Now we're only missing Ryder and the party would be complete.

Shit. Ryder.

Did they find him?

"Roza," Dimitri grunts, blocking my punch with his forearm, "stop!"

_I can't!_

I don't say that out loud.

I don't even acknowledge in the slightest that I hear him.

I fight.

Fight to break the spell and to kill the man standing in front of me.

_Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. _

I don't want to, but my body isn't giving me a choice.

That's the funny thing about compulsion, if the command isn't specific enough, it will only control one aspect. For instance, right now, my body listens to the order of 'kill' but my mind refuses to accept the idea. If I can get my mind to take control, or to shut down completely, I might just be able to break through.

"What the hell is happening," Eddie yells above the sound of fist colliding with flesh.

"I think Tasha compelled her," Dimitri answers, a groan from my kick to his ribs echoing around us.

"To do what?" Eddie drops to the ground, rolling to his side avoiding my roundhouse.

"I don't know!" _Another block. _

"How do we break it?" _Another kick._

"I don't know, Castile!" _Another dodge. _

It's almost like we're back at the Academy, in that last battle before our lives went to hell in a handbasket. Only back then, it was Eddie and I fighting against Dimitri, now, it's Dimitri and Eddie against me. I can only hope the outcome is flipped as well.

Ducking, I avoid Eddie's kick, and spin to my left to strike out toward Dimitri. He stops my fist with the palm of his hand, twisting it in a way that sends me somersaulting to the ground, gravel cutting into my arm.

_Son of a biznitch. _

Hastily, I shift to stand, my foot slipping underneath me, crashing my knee back onto the pebbled ground. This is not my best fight, that's for sure, but I guess if I have to lose one, it should be the one I really, _really, _don't want to win.

Once back on my feet, I take a defensive stance, regaining my balance and composure. Both of the men watch me with tentative gazes, not wanting to jump right back in. _Guardian training at it's finest. _

The whine of a window rolling down draws my attention, a crack just wide enough for me to catch a glimpse of the emerald eyes secured inside. Eddie takes the momentary distraction as a chance to get an arm around my neck, pressing hard enough to hold me, but not cut off my airway completely.

I claw at his arm, raking my nails deep across his flesh, crimson liquid oozing from the wound. I can hear the grind of his teeth beside my ear, a whispered hiss as the smokey air adds to the sting.

"Come on, Hathaway," he pleads.

"Roza," Dimitri steps in front of us, prying my hands from Eddie's arm, concern floods the deep brown of his eyes as he searches mine for any hint of the battle occurring in my mind, "Come back to me, Roza."

"It's not that simple," Adrian's voice carries through the crack in the window, sparking a fire under my ass.

"Let me go," I growl, bucking against Eddie's body to break free, one of my legs kicking forward to hit Dimitri in the soft spot below his knee.

"Fuck," he grunts, hopping backward on one leg.

Eddie tightens his grip, pulling us both backward, landing on our backs with a thud, -_that is going to hurt in the morning- _snaking his legs around mine, holding my entire body immobile now.

_Thank you, Eddie. _

"What do you suggest we do?"

"She has to complete the task," he says with a shaky breath, "Or Tasha can reverse it."

Dimitri jolts upright, pain vanishing from his face as he turns to look over where Tasha is watching, fury taking its place. I don't know that I have ever seen him look so angry.

At this angle, he appears larger, deadlier, and the mental part of me not controlled by Tasha can't help but appreciate the broad set of his shoulders, tapering down to the V of his waist and powerful legs. He really is Adonis personified. I would hate to be Tasha right now.

He doesn't run toward her. No. He walks. Long, slow, powerful strides in her direction. Determination radiating off his body in palpable waves.

All eyes remain locked on Dimitri, while I continue to try and break free from Eddie's hold. Unsuccessfully, I might add, since he managed to get us on the ground and trap my arms and legs, leaving me with no wiggle room.

I can't hear their conversation but based on the tilt of her head, and fake as hell smile pulling her lips up, I am willing to bet she is trying to compel him too. Guess she doesn't realize he can't be compelled by anyone but a Strigoi or Spirit user. Every Moroi possess the ability, no matter their element, but none of them are strong enough to get passed the Shadow-Kissed barrier.

Dimitri steps closer, cupping her face between his hands, and when his head tilts toward hers, my entire body goes still. I no longer fight, willingly or not, against Eddie. The gears in my head, the ones controlling all sense of mobility and thoughts seize in place.

He couldn't have succumbed to her compulsion.

_Couldn't have._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You can all hate me later, first, tell me your thoughts. **

**Next POV will be our favorite Russian, and you will get answers, I promise. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful week, **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty **_

_**Dimitri**_

_Rose needs your help._

Those four words are the broken soundtrack in my mind right now, reminding me that every second I am not there, is another second she may get hurt.

No, I am not saying she is incapable of taking care of herself, having proven so on multiple occasions in the past. But it's my job to ensure her safety, always. Adrian may be my charge, but she is the one I have sworn to protect at all cost.

I just can't help the unsettling feeling rolling through my stomach, much like the one I had at the Academy the night she was taken. Sweat beads on the back of my neck, the hairs there standing on end, and I just know she is in for more than she can handle alone.

_Maybe she is already there._

Sydney had called me right after they fleshed out the plan to search Robert's home, giving us a little head start. Yes, we were already on our way to the Airport in route to Los Angeles, but we didn't know where exactly to go from there.

We are roughly an hour behind them, which is about how long it will take for us to drive from LAX to the house in Malibu, or at least that's what the GPS says. Connecting my phone to the Bluetooth in the rental -_safety first- _I steer us onto the 405 to head north, and voice dial Abe.

"What?" he barks, and I spin the volume dial down quickly.

"Uh," Adrian drags out, "is everything okay there?"

There is a pause on the other end, the sound of shuffling, a door opening and closing, and a very long sigh, "Not in the slightest," he mutters, and I can picture the tension on his face by the tone of his voice.

"Abe, what is going on? I tried to call you hours ago," watching out the windshield, I tap my fingers against the steering wheel, counting the beats of silence filling the cabin.

"Dimitri, Adrian, I don't know how to tell you this."

Adrian and I both draw in a sharp breath and lock eyes, only briefly before I turn back to watch the road, terror clutching my heart like a vice.

"Did .. did something... happen to Rose?" I ask, struggling to get the words out with my mouth dry as the Sahara. Licking my lips, I drag a hand over my mouth, unprepared for his confession.

"No, it's Tatiana," _another deep breath, _"Someone attacked her last night," _another deep exhale, _"in her room."

Adrian and I shared a knowing look, "Guardian Moore," he asks before I have the chance.

"How do you know that?" Abe asks a bit perplexed at our intel.

"Chris…" Adrian starts, and I wave a hand, telling him to leave Christian out of it. He shakes his head and continues, "Christian's Aunt knows about everything we have been doing, and she learned it all from Moore. We tried to call you earlier to warn her about him, but it seems we were too late."

"That explains why Tasha is MIA," Abe's says, deep in thought, "When you say she knows everything…"

"_Everything_," I emphasize, "Our location, mission, and even about Lissa."

"Hmm, interesting, very interesting."

I am willing to bet he is stroking his goatee, staring out a window somewhere trying to piece together the jagged pieces of the puzzle.

"Is Tatiana.." I don't finish, unwilling to even acknowledge the possibility that our Queen, _my Great-Aunt, _has been murdered.

"She is in surgery," he sighs, "heavily guarded I might add, she should recover in a few weeks." In sync, we let out a deep breath, the air in the car thinning out. "Where are you?"

"We are on our way to Rose, the others are at a safe house," I advise, flicking my blinker on to exit the highway, "Sydney contacted us and we caught the first flight out."

"Are they okay?" his voice wavers.

I nod, though he can't see me, "As far as I know, yes. We're about fifteen minutes away now, I will call you again when we make contact with them."

"Be careful, Son," his earnest tone shocks me, causing me to almost miss my turn.

Jerking the wheel, I cut over three lanes of traffic, pitching the SUV sideways and complete the hairpin turn.

Adrian grips the center console and the handle by the window, "Can you try not killing us," he gasps out.

"Didn't I just say be careful," Abe groans.

"We are fine, just a sharp turn," I chuckle.

"Kids," Abe grumbles and disconnects the call without another word.

We complete the rest of the drive _without_ any further distractions or traffic. _Forty minutes. _I nod my own approval to our quick arrival and instruct Adrian to call Sydney, hoping for updates.

Our calls go unanswered, leaving me feeling anxious. I grip the steering wheel tighter, turning my knuckles white, deep lines forming between my brows as I search out the _Taco Bell _next to the general store, where Sydney had advised us they would be staged while Ryder and Rose went to the house.

"What is that smell," Adrian sniffs the air, rolling his window down a hair, "is that smoke?"

I tilt my nose up, inhaling deeply, "Sure smells like it," leaning forward, I look up at the sky through the windshield. Dark grey clouds linger high above, growing thicker by the second, "and that sure looks like it." I point.

Adrian leans forward as well, seeing the same thing, "Tasha," he shakes his head, "how much you want to bet she is responsible?"

"Nothing, because I am pretty certain you are right."

"Oh, how did that taste?" he chuckles, slapping his thigh.

"You know, sometimes you do have good ideas, or correct answers," I add with a half shrug.

He stares at me with an open mouth, back pressed to the door, and his hand sprawled over his heart, "Aw, Dimitri, that is like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," fanning his face, he chokes back a fake sob.

"Shut up," I shove his shoulder, and make the right turn into the _Taco Bell _parking lot, spotting Sydney and Eddie in the blue Nissan.

Pulling up beside them, I roll down my window, Eddie doing the same, "Hey," Adrian leans over the console, "how you doing?" he says in his best _'Joey Tribbiani'_ voice.

"_Friends," _Sydney leans forward to peer back at us, "really, Adrian?"

"What can I say," he shrugs, "just trying to lighten the mood," blowing on his fingers, he grins, "and it worked."

"Have you heard from them?" I ask Eddie, ignoring the other two.

"No, but that fire," he points out the window, and I nod, "it's on the same street. I tried to drive over there when I first noticed the smoke, but the Fire Department had already started blocking the road, I couldn't get by."

"Hop in, we can drive down the dirt road that runs behind it."

Navigating the unpaved stretch, I dodge as many low spots as possible to keep from throwing everyone around, simultaneously looking around the surrounding area for any sign of Rose and Ryder. If the fire had started while they were in the house, they would flee to the north, going against the wind to end above the spread.

"There," Eddie sits forward from the backseat, pointing out the windshield. "Is that Tasha?"

"Long story," Adrian grinds his teeth.

Punching the petal to the floor, I close the half a mile distance, sliding to a stop about fifty feet from where Tasha and Rose are standing.

From here, I can't tell what they are saying, but both parties are most definitely angry. Well, that is until Tasha sees us step out, and jumps up and down, clapping like a deranged otter.

"What is she so damn happy about," Adrian scoffs, "I am ready to kick her ass my damn self."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Eddie chuckles, but shifts his tone when Rose turns toward us, full sprint, "get back in the car," he grabs Adrian's arm, throwing him in the back seat with Sydney.

I stand there, wide-eyed, watching the woman I love more than my life barrel toward me with death in her eyes. Eddie draws his stake, preparing to fight, and I am motionless, turned to stone as if I looked Medusa in the eye.

I come around at her initial attack, blocking and begging her to stop in the same movement. When she doesn't listen, I know she isn't with us right now. She is off in another world, while her body remains here, controlled by another.

My attempts to break through to her are futile, she isn't acting on her own accord, and there is only one person to blame for that. No amount of fighting, pleading, or negotiating is going to set her free.

Adrian says, '_She must complete the task or Tasha can reverse it.'_ Neither option is available, so that leaves me wondering, how else can we cut off the connection?

With Rose now secured to Eddie's body on the ground, I turn my gaze toward Tasha, figuring out another way to end this.

Every step I take, every breath that fills my lungs, my hatred for her intensifies a million. She has caused irreparable damage, not only to Rose and I but to the people living here, to Christian- because when he finds out about this, it will destroy him- and to the Moroi world in general with treason.

My fingers itch to wrap around her throat, squeeze until the light fades from her cold eyes, and she earns the fate she deserves. Clenching my fist, I take my final step, bringing us within a foot of each other, and I rein in the red-eyed-black-shadow monster.

"Dimka," her voice like honey, sickly sweet and smooth.

_I hate honey. _

"Why are you doing this, Tash?" I keep my tone low, breathy even, letting her believe I am not here to condemn her, rather trying to understand, befriend her once again.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," her eyes wander toward the spreading fire, grey clouds casting a shadow over her face, hiding what just might be a hint of remorse, "but she left me no choice." The confession only a whisper on the wind, until her eyes return to mine, bringing that honey sweet tone back with them, "We are destined, Dimka, you and I, we're meant to be together, and you know it. You love me. You want me."

_The hell I do. _

But I can't say that.

I can't say anything.

One wrong word or move and she will know that her compulsion has no effect on me.

And I don't want to find out what she will do then.

_**Play her, Dimitri.**_

_Like I have any other choice. _

_**I mean, you do, but it would be best if you just go with the flow right now. I think Rose can break through if Tasha's focus is somewhere else. **_

_Wait? You can hear me? _

_**Apparently. **_

_Great. _

Choking down the bile in my throat, I inched forward until only a single piece of paper separates us. Cupping her face between my hands, I trace the line of her jaw with the pad of my thumb and tilt her chin higher.

"Dimka," my name a smokey whisper on her lips, full of longing, want- _pure desire._

_**Oh, fuck. I think I am gonna puke. **_

_Yeah, me too. _

Slower than Rose waking up in the morning, my face lowers toward hers, bringing our mouths within the same breathing space. I hover there, searching her eyes, feeling the beat of her heart against my chest, her fingers clutching to my sides. Trying everything in my power to not twist my hands quickly, snapping her neck before she even has a chance to process what is happening.

As much as I want to -_God, do I want to- _I wrestle the demons in my mind.

I am better than this, yet, fighting the darkness inside of me to remind myself of that is growing harder and harder. She has destroyed homes, land, and lives, turned Roza against us, and attempted to assassinate my aunt. All of these things push me closer to the beckoning darkness, drawing me into the shadows that threaten to swallow me whole.

_**Fight it, Dimitri! Do not give in! **_

_She doesn't deserve to live. _

_**If you kill her, you will be the one in a cell. Do you really think that is going to solve anything? That Rose should have to see you in prison? **_

_She turned Rose against me! _

_**She broke through, Dimitri, she is right here, just listen. **_

"Comrade," Rose's tender voice floats through my head, echoing the same plea I gave her a few moments earlier, "come back to me."

I feel the corner of my lip lift upward, and for the life of me, I can't stop it.

_That's my girl._

Tasha's eyes drop to my lips, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings as she raises her chin a little higher, attempting to close the sliver of space between us. In one quick movement, one she certainly isn't prepared for, I forced my head forward, cracking her forehead with mine.

"_Mother Fu_…"

"You know, _Natasha,_" I spit her name, the taste of it on my tongue revolting. Spinning her around, I lock her hands behind her back, Eddie rushing toward me with the flex cuffs we had waiting in the SUV. "I can honestly say, at this moment, you finally left me satisfied." The zip of the cuffs sliding into place echos around us, sealing her fate. Once secured, I turn her back around, looking into her fire-core eyes, "Nothing is going to give me greater pleasure than seeing you behind bars."

A hand touches my back, sending electrifying fire through my shirt, burning my skin, and I know Roza has joined us. I instantly calm at her touch, knowing she is safe, here with me, physically and mentally.

Tasha whips her head in Rose's direction, "You little, bitch," she spits.

Whereas I managed to hold back my desire to knock Tasha from here to kingdom come, Rose had no such reserve. Fast as lightning, she thrust her fist straight into Tasha's face, blood gushing from her nose instantly, and sending her back first to the ground, her head bouncing like a basketball on the unforgiving earth.

I could hear Adrian chuckle behind me, "Damn," he draws the single word out, his fist covering his mouth in shock. "Little Dhampir, I felt that over here," he adds with another deep chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure everyone felt that," Eddie joins in.

"I sure as hell did," Rose shakes her hand out, "that gravel did a number on my knuckles."

"I'll bandage them once we get back to the hotel, or," I pause, sending a pleading look to Adrian, "Can you heal them for her?"

"I'll be fine," Rose waves off my suggestion, and wipes her hand on her tattered jeans, halfway cleaning the blood off, "let's just call the local Guardian's so she can be taken into custody."

"Sage already did," Adrian advises, "they should be here any second."

Helping Eddie pick up Tasha's unconscious body, I secure her over his shoulder and make my way toward Robert. He hadn't moved -at least not that any of us noticed- since the fight began, but taking a stake to the chest will do that. Placing two fingers to his neck, I search for a pulse that I am honestly surprised to find. Very faint, but there, the throb of his artery beats against my fingertips.

His eyes flutter but don't open, a bloody smile on his lips, "kill me," he barely manages to whisper.

"Not a chance," with a shake of my head, I shove my arms under his body, leaving the stake seethed in his chest to keep him from bleeding out and head toward the others.

The area Guardian team pulls up beside my vehicle, four perfectly uniformed men stepping out. One, I recognize instantly and wonder how in the hell he is here, and who is watching over the others.

"Mikey," Rose busts a lung, performing a perfect run and jump straight into his arms, latching onto him like a leech.

"Hey, _Sweet Pea_," he chuckles, holding onto her just as tight.

"What are you doing here," Adrian asks with a bright smile.

"It's quite a long story," Rose leans back slightly, giving him her -_don't give me that bullshit- _look, "which I will explain, but let's get these two secured first."

Nodding, Rose lets go, climbing down from him, "What do you need us to do?"

"For now," he smirks, patting her cheek lightly, "stay out of the way."

"Well, fine then," she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mikey, in true leader fashion, takes the younger Guardian's through the motions of apprehending and tending to the suspects. Statements are taken for each of us, note pads filled with every tiny detail we could manage, and the two Moroi are loaded into the vehicle to be transported to the closest hospital for treatment, before being flown back to Pennsylvania where they will face trial.

With the adrenaline of the fight and the excitement of putting an end to Robert and Tasha's plans, we are all feeling a bit lethargic. I know I haven't slept well in days, and it's obvious Rose and Eddie haven't either, so rest is first on my list of things to do.

Well, after a hot, _very hot, _shower.

I pull Rose into my arms as soon as Mikey takes off with the others, crashing my lips to hers. I have been deprived, wrongfully so, of her beautiful mouth for far too many days, and I am not waiting another moment to reclaim what I have been missing.

"I love you," I whisper against her lips, "but if you ever," _kiss, _"do that," _kiss, _"to me again," _kiss, nip, kiss_, "I will tie you to the bed and leave you there."

"I was hoping you…"

She stops, her lips freezing, and I pull back, taking in her wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Ryder," she practically screams, "Fuck! Fuck! Ryder, oh hell," she rambles, her hands locking into her hair as she looks over to the area most devastated by Tasha's rampage.

"Roza, what the hell?"

For a second, okay, more like point one of a second, I surged with anger at her thinking about Ryder when I said '_I'm going to tie you to the bed'_, but I quickly put two and two together. _Our bet._

"He went into the house... it started collapsing... Fuck…"

"Rosie?" Eddie reached toward her with a shaky hand, his face drained of blood, "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Update Day, Loves!**

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful week. It is almost over, and I for one, can not be happier bout it.**

**Now, how are we all feeling? Is everyone happy with the answers to the last chapter? Wondering what is going to happen next?**

**Well, I will tell you this, *hold tight while I try not to cry*, My Father's Daughter... it's... it's almost over, guys! **

***bawls like a freaking newborn baby***

**This duet has been everything to me, and I am not ready for it to end. We are looking, right now, at about five more chapters. **

**But... I do have a 'book 2.5' that will be put into the works as well, so we will get about seven more chapters there, but they won't be full on like these. **

**Also, my newest work is coming along b-e-a-utifully, and I am thrilled about that. I really can't wait for you all to read it. **

**Alright, I am done for now, **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

_**Eddie**_

There are good days, and there are bad days.

There are days that you feel that nothing can go wrong and days when nothing seems to go right.

Days that feel like they will never end and ones that you wish would last a little longer.

Today, today is one of the bad days.

The moment Rose and Ry climbed out of the car, something gripped my heart, squeezing it so damn tight I don't know how it managed to continue beating. And driving away, leaving them there to do what they needed, stole every stitch of air from my lungs.

Call it a restoration side-effect, or a deep emotional connection, whatever it is, it left me in a fit of panic. Poor Sydney was beside herself trying to calm me down, and I tried my best to relax for her benefit, but it was hard. I couldn't help the bouncing of my leg or the constant _tap-tap-tap_ of my fingers against the dash.

Sitting here now, the steady beat of the heart rate monitor playing in the background, I realize how right I was to fear the worst. Not only did I have to beat my sister free of compulsion, but I almost lost my reason to keep going.

The woosh of the sliding door opening drew my attention, my eyes connecting with soulful brown depths. "Hey," I said meekly, "how are you feeling?"

Once the adrenaline of the fight and Mikey showing up wore off, we noticed Rose was a bit worse for the wear. Not only had the gravel done a number on her hands and arms, but the flip from Dimitri left a nasty knot on the back of her head.

Dimitri rushed her here, and thankfully, arrived at the same time Ryder was being offloaded from the ambulance, unconscious but stable. I felt much better once we knew where he was, but until I see his sea blue eyes, I am still struggling to breathe right.

Waving a hand, Rose shakes off my concern, "I'll be fine. How is he," she nods toward Ry, who was still fast asleep under the sedation medication.

"No change," I sigh deeply, turning my gaze back to his face.

Thick white gauze covers his head, hiding the three-inch gash along his right temple where a piece of the rafter hit him, and black soot streaks along his handsome face.

"You really care about him," she whispers, pulling my attention back to her. Leaning her shoulder against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, she fixes me with a knowing stare, "don't you," she tries to raise a brow, failing as always.

"Yeah," the corner of my mouth twitches, and when I look back down to him, a full watery smile takes up residence on my face. Sniffling, I nod, and repeat, "yeah, I do."

I'm not sure which part of that confession is tearing my heart apart more. Simply admitting to Rose that I have fallen in love with my best friend, or admitting that I have finally let go of Mason.

I didn't plan on it, that's for sure, after going through what I did, I never felt worthy of feeling any type of emotion other than guilt.

Guilt for Rose's dropping out to find me.

Guilt for Lissa having to use so much Spirit to save me.

Guilt for Dimitri having to deal with my clinging to Rose and Adrian.

Guilt for Ryder having to go down memory lane over and over again to help me.

But most of all, guilt for the families I ruined by stealing their child, brother, sister, mother or father, away from them.

Guilt.

It's one hell of a fucked up emotion. It capitalizes on my dreams, memories, intensifying the pressure in my chest, leaving me breathless in the middle of the night far more times than anyone, bar Ryder, knows about.

Pushing off the door, she walks toward me, holding her arms open for me. Lifting one of mine, I let her wrap around me, pulling her closer with my arm around her shoulders, never letting go of Ryder's hand.

"He will be okay, Eddie, he's strong," she reassures me.

"I know," I agree, "but I am still kicking his ass when he comes too for scaring me," I add with a chuckle.

"Can I watch," she laughs.

"I'll sell tickets," I join her, squeezing her tighter to my side.

I don't know what I did to deserve these two people, my sister, and my best friend, but I thank whatever God is out there watching over me. Rose has gone above and beyond to help me, save me, from damnation. And Ryder, he has become my everything.

From the first night he climbed into my bed, holding me as I cried without being asked, he began prying open the locks secured around my heart, breaking down every single wall I had built, even the ones from before I turned.

When Mason was killed, I thought nothing in the world could ever hurt this much. There was absolutely no pain worse than what I was feeling at that moment. And I never wanted to feel it again. Barrier after barrier was put in place to seal the all too forgiving organ from further damage.

And then I was taken.

During those few months, I felt no emotion, no sense of right or wrong. Those barriers no longer mattered, because my focus was centered on my next meal. When I was restored, by some miracle, those barriers were re-enforced, holding strong even though my mind was going to shit. I built walls there too after that, but none of them mattered once Ryder pulled me to his chest.

He lent me his strength, gave me hope, and showed me that I deserve this second chance. Each moment spent with him, be it in the middle of the night shaking from the memories, or laughing and joking, he swung the sledgehammer, chipping away at the towering walls until there was nothing left in his way.

Then he walked right in, swagger and all, and stole my heart.

And, fuck guys, I don't want it back.

I want him.

All of him.

The good days and the bad.

I want to be his reason to keep going like he is mine.

I want to fall asleep every night with him next to me, and wake up every morning to his smile and sea blue eyes.

I want him to wake up right now so I can tell him all of this. I _need _him to wake up because my heart can't handle losing anyone else.

"Eddie," Rose squeezes me, forcing my attention back to her, "did you hear me?"

"No," I shake my head softly, "guess I was lost in my thoughts, what's up?"

"Mikey needs to talk to us," she nods toward the door where Mikey stands waiting.

"I don't want to leave him," I whisper, shaking my head, "I can't leave him."

"The doctor said he would be asleep for a while, the swelling has to go down before they can take him off the medication."

I nod, knowing she is right. He isn't going to wake up in the next hour, and he is in the best hands with the nurses and doctors here. Reluctantly, I let go of his hand, only to grab it again a second later, bringing his knuckles to my lips.

"I'll be back," I tell him, even though I know he doesn't hear me.

Stepping out in the hall, I slide the door closed silently, and follow Rose and Mikey back out to the waiting area. Adrian, Sydney, and Dimitri rise in sync when we walk out.

"How is he?" Sydney asks first, her hands clasped close to her heart.

"Still asleep, but he should be fine," Rose answers, which I am grateful for, I'm not sure I could answer without my voice breaking.

"We should step outside," Mikey pauses, looking around for a family room or something similar for us to talk in, " or find somewhere more private, at least."

"There is a family room just down the hall," Dimitri points out, "but I think we would be better off outside."

Night has fallen, leaving the outside of the hospital bare of passers-by, and giving us the feel of privacy tucked away in a small garden hidden in the shadows. I take a seat on one of the three marble benches, Rose and Dimitri on another, and Adrian with Sydney on the last, while Mikey stands in the middle.

"Are you finally going to tell us how you got involved with this," Rose throws out as soon as we sit.

"Yes, _Sweet Pea,_" he smiles, drawing in a deep breath, he begins, "Robert Doru has been on our watch list for years." He starts, drawing all of our attention at the mention of a watch list. "There are things I didn't tell you, for obvious reasons," he raises his hand before Rose can snap, "I was working undercover."

"Eight years ago, Queen Tatiana and Guardian Croft assembled what we refer to as the 'Secret Service', unique, I know," he laughs, "essentially, we were a team of six who were not assigned to any particular Moroi, but were to be at the ready for any call that might require an extra protective detail, and to track any high profile Moroi who was believed to be corrupt or conspiring against the crown."

"So did she know about his intentions to have her assassinated?" Dimitri asks.

"No," Mikey shakes his head, "we don't believe that was part of his original plan, but rather thought of _after_ it was discovered the Vasilisa specialized in Spirit and Victor was incarcerated."

"Okay," Rose drags out, running a hand through her hair, "so what prompted the 'Secret Service' eight years ago, and why was Robert on the watch list?"

"You may not remember, you would have been about twelve at the time," he gestures to Rose, "but there was a large scale debate going on within the council, and Tatiana received several death threats. She confided in Croft who handpicked Six of the highest ranking Guardians that were not Royal Guard, to look into it. Once we found the culprit and the case was closed, they decided to keep us in that role," he waves his head back and forth, "just in case."

"What was the debate?" I ask.

"Defensive magic," Dimitri answers, clearing his throat, he adds, "Ivan's dad was an advocate for it, so was Ivan."

"Bingo," Mikey taps his nose, "It's a topic that will forever be controversial, so Tatiana kept our team together, though we aren't assigned to any one specific place or person."

"So you just decided to open a diner in Seattle to pass the time," Adrian says sarcastically.

"Hey, you love my pie," he gives Adrian a four finger point, "besides, I find cooking calms me, allows me to focus when I do have a case I need to work out."

"And Robert," Rose asks, "How did he wind up on a watch list?"

"We started trying to track him four years ago when we heard he restored several Strigoi and was looking for funding. Tatiana denied him, which you all know, but he was relentless, so she wanted him kept close."

"Ryder," I mumble, my thoughts floating up to the five flights to where he is currently laying.

"Yes, along with Lee Donahue and Abigail Alto."

"Alto," the name echos from three different people.

"Yes," Mikey tilts his head, "does that name mean something to you?"

"Guardian Stan Alto," Dimitri answers, "he told me he had a sister named Abigail that died years ago."

"She did," Mikey nods, "Only seventeen when she was turned, but she is alive and well now, living in Florida."

"Oh, shit," Rose and I say at the same time.

Don't get me wrong, the things Robert has done, I don't approve of. I don't agree with the way he tried to force Rose into committing treason, or the games he played on all of us. I don't believe he was right to demand assistance the way he did, and I hate him for the devastation he brought to so many people who did nothing to deserve it.

_But, _I am thankful to him, to a point.

If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Ryder wouldn't be alive, nor would Alto's sister. Lee would have been too had he not tried to turn again, though that was his choice. He gave all of us another chance at life. His ideas and experiments are the only reason any of us are here, living our lives the way we were meant too.

"Anyway," Mikey starts up again, "We tracked him constantly, but he slipped through the cracks a little less than a year ago, around the time that Victor kidnapped the Princess."

"And that's when he started planning a way to get Liss to take the throne," Rose nods, putting the pieces together.

"That is what we believe, yes," Mikey confirms. "It wasn't until you showed up in Seattle that we caught a break in the case."

"What do you mean," Rose sits up straighter, her eyes going wide.

"The night," Mikey looks at Sydney, tilting his head, "hm, I knew I recognized you," he laughs, "the night she showed up in the diner asking about you, and you told me why you were really in the city, I made a few calls," he pauses to clear his throat, running a hand over his shaved head, "one of my men said they thought they had seen him, but couldn't be sure as it was too dark to get a clear ID. I let the information go, thinking it might not have been him," drawing a deep breath, he shakes his head and adds, "then that night, I dreamed about you being taken."

"Yeah, and thanks to your information, we were able to find them in Spokane," Dimitri nods.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. I should have gone to you as soon as I found out instead of sitting on the intel," Mikey grinds his teeth, deep lines forming between his brows, "I'm sorry I didn't act quicker, _Sweet Pea_."

"Don't do that, Mikey," Rose shakes her head, "in all honesty, everything that has happened has been for the best. We may have had to fight through some really bad things, but in the end," she swats a tear from her cheek, turning her gaze to me, "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Same," Adrian smiles, "even if I am bonded to this guy," he juts a thumb toward Dimitri.

"Those who travel the darkest roads usually lead the brightest lives," Dimitri says in his classic _Zen-Master _voice.

"And I thought you had lost your Zen ways," Rose chuckles, "it's been a while, Comrade."

Blowing on his fingers, he brushes them off on his chest, "I've still got it."

"So," I cut through their laughter, needing to know, "where do we go from here?"

"Home," Mikey smiles, "or where ever you want. Robert will be sent to Tarasov, as will Ms. Ozera, pending trial, of course, but I have no doubt they will both be sent away for a very, _very_ long time."

"What about Guardian Moore," Adrian asks, "do you know anything about that?"

"He was taken into custody immediately after the incident. He will face trial as well and more than likely be executed for treason."

"So, we're free," Rose smiles, her arms shoot up toward the sky, "Thank you, Sweet Baby Jesus!"

Our laughter bounces off the walls, wrapping around us in a warm blanket.

It's amazing, this feeling of freedom, knowing that the end has finally come and we can move on with our lives. Rose and Dimitri can settle down, start a family and do whatever it is that they do. Adrian, well, he will more than likely stick it out in Texas, maybe starting a life with Sydney.

_He thinks we don't know, but we know, brother, we know. _

As for me, I can do whatever I want.

Right now, that's to be back by Ryder's side, holding his hand and waiting to see those damning blue eyes again.

* * *

No matter what anyone tells you, hospital chairs, are the most uncomfortable things in the entire world. I would rather sleep on the floor at this rate than to continue losing feeling in my arms and legs. But, on the floor, I can't feel him, and I need the skin contact to keep me from falling off the deep end.

It's been two days since he was brought in and he still hasn't woken. Two days of pure hell as I listen to the monitor beep in a steady rhythm. I haven't eaten, except for the protein shake thing Rose found in the cafeteria. And sleep, yeah, that hasn't come easy, barely at all to be honest.

I had hoped after Adrian came by and healed Ryder's wounds that he would wake, but it seems Spirit magic can only do so much. Rose reassured me that after Lissa healed her it would take a little for her to come around. However, I say again, it's been _two fucking days_ and Ry is still out cold.

Shifting my position, once again, I lean forward laying my head on one arm at the edge of the mattress, with the other under the blanket, resting my hand below his knee. Watching the small TV playing some nineteen-nineties sitcom, I rub my thumb over his knee, whispering, '_please, wake up, please, wake up', _until my eyes slide closed.

_Is that a bug? _I shake my head, but the feeling is still there, something is moving on the back of my head. Wait.. is that… fingers?

I jolt upright like I've been bitten in the ass by a snake, "Ryder," his name flowing breathlessly from my lips.

"Hey," his lips twitch with a weak smile, licking his lips, he tries to speak again, "you're.. here," he manages with a deep rasp.

I feel my eyes growing wet, a stream rolling down my cheek. Swatting away the tears, the corner of my lips get introduced to my ears, "Of course, I am here," I say with a soft chuckle.

He opens his mouth but stops to lick his lips again. He has to be thirsty after not having anything in days, so I rise from my spot and grab a cup of water for him. Pressing the button on the side, I raise him up until he is sitting at a better angle, and seat myself halfway on the bed beside him. Putting the straw to his lips, he sips tentatively on the cool liquid, whispering, "thank you," when he finishes.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Do I need to get a nurse?" I ramble the questions so fast I doubt he catches them all, and if he did, he laughed them all off.

"I'm okay," his hand reaches forward, I take it in mine, "how long?"

"Two days," I shrug like I haven't been freaking the fuck out for the last forty-eight hours.

"Not bad," he purses his lips and nods, "do you know if the woman…" he trails off.

"They were able to get her out too, she is recovering down the hall. The firefighters told us that if you hadn't moved her, she would have been crushed." Smiling, I squeeze his hand and add, "You saved her life, Ry."

His sea blue eyes sparkle at that, and God- I am walking on air, "And Rose? Is she okay?"

"She is," I nod, "there is a lot that happened after you went into that house though, but you need to finish healing before we get into all of it."

"Just need a little more water, a greasy burger, about a pound of fries, and I will be good to go," he jokes, and a deep rumble sounds off from his stomach.

"I'll take your word for it," I laugh, "let me go get the nurse so she can check everything. Hopefully, we can go home soon."

Rising from my seat, I turn to walk away, but his hand wraps around my arm stopping me. I trail my eyes from his hand, up his arm to land on his face. There is something vulnerable swimming through his eyes, almost as if he doesn't want me to walk away, even for just a second to get the nurse.

"Ry, I need to let them look at you," I whisper.

"I need to tell you something, Eddie," his voice soft, sweet, and a little timid.

I sit back on the edge, taking his hand in both of mine, "What's wrong?"

"Can you come closer," he lifts his other hand, waving me toward him.

Shifting again, I lean a little closer, careful not to put any weight on his body, not knowing if any amount of pressure will hurt him. He raises his hand, the one not holding mine, to my cheek, wiping away the straggler tears that managed to make a break for it.

"Don't cry," he whispers, "Please, don't cry."

"I'm just happy you are awake, I was so worried you weren't going to make it. The doctors…"

He cuts me off.

The hand that had been wiping my tears is now locked behind my neck, pulling me toward him, pressing his lips to mine. My mind short-circuited for two point five seconds before jump-starting back up, right along with my heart.

Can I tell you a secret?

Promise you won't tell anyone, especially Adrian cause that guy can't keep anything to himself.

I have never kissed anyone before.

Not like this.

I kissed Meredith when we were in the fifth grade, but it was only a peck. Quick. No work required. It was also when I began to realize that I wasn't into girls.

With that said, it goes without saying I've never had sex either.

But that's another topic for another time.

Ryder's lips continue to caress mine, sending shockwaves through my entire body. My skin tingles where his hands roam down my side, stopping at my hip to pull me closer. Blood pounds in my ears from the racing of my heart, and I feel, for the first time in a very long time, that I have found my way home.

Home is with him. With his lips on mine, his heart beating against my chest, and his hands holding me as if he can't let go.

He doesn't attempt to deepen the kiss, and neither do I. Not only because I am inexperienced, but really, there's not much to it, but because we don't need to in order to convey the feeling, the thoughts, we are both having.

I pull away first, needing to stop for more than one reason. I'd like to say it's because he just woke up from a two-day coma-like state, but in truth, it's because my dick is growing impossibly hard and if I don't stop myself, these nurses just might get more than they bargained for with their job.

Pressing my forehead to his, I lick my lips, tasting the last remanence of him, and pant out the words I have been dying to say, "I love you, Ryder."

I keep my eyes closed, fearing my confession isn't exactly what he expected to hear.

"Eddie," my name comes out in a husky whisper.

Drawing in a deep breath, I open my eyes, and he places two fingers under my chin, lifting my face to his. His eyes search mine. My eyes search his. I am not sure how long we sit there, reading each other, but when his lips tilt toward the ceiling, my heart learns to beat again.

"I love you, too, _Yank_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS!**

**I AM OVER THE FLIPPING MOON RIGHT NOW! **

**I have been DYING for this moment and it is sooo much more than I could ever have hoped for. **

**-Swoon-**

**Ah, okay, now that I have settled my racing heart, did you guys enjoy our little bit of Eddie. I felt his POV was LONG overdue, and of course, I needed his confession to come from him. **

**Have a Happy Sunday! **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

_**Rose**_

Oh. My. God.

Back away slowly, Rose.

Just one step at a time.

There you go…. almost clear….

"Roza," Dimitri's voice echos off the white walls of the hospital floor, blowing my stealthy retreat.

Eddie jumps off the bed, his cheeks painted a deep shade of red, having been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

_Ryder's cookie jar. _

And Ryder has a smug look on his face, like the cat who just got a taste of the tempting canary.

"Hey, Youngin'," he drawls, turning his smirk into a full smile, "you just gonna stand there or come over here and give me a hug?"

Wasting no time, I cross the short distance from the door to his bed, climb up on my knees, wrap my arms around his neck, and press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," I mumble into his shoulder.

"It's your fault I even went in, _Miss_ _I need to save everyone,_" he chuckles.

I know he isn't blaming me for his injuries, even if I really am the only reason he is here, he would never put that on me. "How are you feeling? You didn't have any smoke inhalation did you?"

"Nope, just a knot on my head from Dimitri flipping me like a flapjack," I shrug, "and a few small cuts on my arms." His brow arches in question, looking between me and Dimitri, who is now standing in the doorway watching our exchange. "I'll fill you in later," I pat his shoulder and climb back down.

"Any word on when I can get outta here?"

"Not yet," I shake my head, "but take the extra day of rest. Adrian and Dimitri are heading back to Seattle in the morning to pick up the others, and then we can _all_ go home."

"What happens now? Are we going to keep going with the experiments?"

"Yes," I nod, "I still have the documents we found, so when we get home, we can take a better look at everything," taking his hand in mine, I squeeze it once, "but for now, you just need to rest."

"I am fine, Youngin'," he waves off my concern with a tap to his sternum, "I'm strong like bull, a lil smoke ain't killin me."

I put on a smile, not saying just how close he was to meeting his maker. From what the firefighters told all of us, they found him lying halfway in the doorway of the home, unconscious and barely breathing, but I knew there was more to it. The way he spoke left the impression he wasn't telling me the full truth.

I pulled him aside after Eddie left to be with Ry, needing to know what he was hiding. As expected, he explained how they rescued him and the female from the home only seconds before the entire roof collapsed in.

I would have never forgiven myself had he died that day, but thankfully, I don't have to live with that guilt. Between the Dhampir genes, and Adrian's healing, Ry will make a full recovery and live a long life.

_Provided he doesn't break my brother's heart and make me kill him. _

Leaning back in, I place another kiss to his cheek, "Get some rest. Love you, Ry."

"Love you, Youngin'."

Catching Eddie's eyes, I tilt my head toward the door, silently telling him to come with me. I know better than to try and convince him to come back to the house with me or to even leave for a few minutes to get something to eat. But I want him to know the offer is there.

"Do you want to stay or go rest at the house?"

"I'll stay," he whispers, his cheeks still a pretty shade of crimson, "Rose… about.."

I shake my head and lay a hand on his arm, "You don't have to explain or defend yourself, Eddie."

"I just…" he sighs running a hand through his sandy locks, "I just want you to know I didn't mean to fall in love with him."

My heart does a little jig hearing him say those words, and an ear touching smile graces my face, "We never do, but I am so glad you have."

"Really?" he lifts a questioning brow.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he drops his gaze to the floor, and shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I figured it would be weird for you, with you two being so close, and," his throat tightens with a swallow, making his next words low and pained, "because of Mason."

"Eddie," placing two fingers under his chin, I bring his eyes back to mine. I keep my voice stern, but loving, "I told you once, and I will tell you a million times, he would be happy for you. I am happy for you. You have been through things I can't even begin to understand, but you are moving forward every day, and I am so, so, proud of you." Cupping his face between my hands, I catch his fallen tears with my thumb, "You deserve to feel just as much love as any of us and if you have found that with him, I support you one hundred percent."

He nods, dropping his head to my shoulder, his arms falling around my back, "Thank you, Rosie."

"I love you, Eddie," I squeeze him tight, pushing all the love I have for him into this hug, reassuring him that I will always be in his corner, "now, you really do need to get some decent sleep, but I am not going to force you to leave."

"The chair isn't…" he catches my, _I-know-you-are-lying, _look and chuckles, "okay, it is, but I will be fine for one more day."

"Okay, I will come to pick you both up in the morning. Call me if anything changes."

I let him walk back into the room, leaning my shoulder against the wall, I stay there for a moment, just watching the two of them. Eddie waste no time crawling into the bed with Ryder, resting his head on Ry's shoulder, draping his arm across his stomach, holding him tight.

I have known for some time that Eddie had fallen for him, it wasn't hard to see. The day he ran from the living room after their baseball discussion, I knew he was feeling things he didn't want to admit or acknowledge. I wasn't going to pry or push him to talk to me about it, he needed time to figure out what he wanted.

Same goes for Ryder.

Those two have been through hell, far worse things than I ever have, but with all of us together, they are growing stronger every single day. It may not be easy, life never is, but we are family, and family supports each other.

"Spying," Dimitri whispers, pulling my back against his chest, he places a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"It's adorable, how can I not?" I chuckle lightly.

"Guess this means you win the bet," his breath tickles my ear sending a flush of heat over my body.

"I would say your right," I spin in his arms, roping mine around his neck, "and if I remember correctly, you owe me a _full _body massage."

His eyes darken, smoldering with promises of a long, satisfying night to come. "Let's get out of here," he breathes out in a husky whisper.

Looking over my shoulder, I spare one last look at my boys wrapped tightly around each other in the small hospital bed. My heart smiles, and I unwind my arms from Dimitri's neck, taking his hand in mine to walk out.

Dimitri navigates the streets of Malibu in a haste, barely stopping at the stop signs, and rushing through the yellow lights to avoid getting stuck. _Someone is a little eager. _Hell, I am too, I won't even try to lie about that. The night in the barn feels like it was ages ago with everything that has happened in the last week.

But it's over.

It's finally over.

For months we have been going full speed ahead, battling one thing after another. Searching for Eddie, being kidnapped by Robert, restoring Eddie, flying to Russia for two weeks, Tasha's bullshit, moving our entire family to Texas, Spirit work, bending laws left and right to uncover a fifteen-year-old secret, flying all across the US in a matter of days, and finally, _finally, _fought the end battle. _God that is a mouth full. _

Dimitri rips open my door, reaches over me to unbuckle my seat belt, and pulls me into his arms, carrying me bridal style toward the house. I hadn't even realized we pulled into the drive having been so lost in my thoughts.

Giggling, I playfully swat his chest, "Put me down, Comrade."

"Not a chance," he smirks, "If I am doing this, I am doing it right."

I shake my head, _this man, _"fine, but make sure your barriers are in place, I don't want Adrian taking a sneak peek."

Fiddling with the lock, he pushes the door open, closing it with his foot. "He's with Syd, I doubt his focus can be swayed."

My interest has been peaked, "Oh, really? She actually went somewhere _alone _with him?"

"He is smarter than you give him credit for," he laughs, "he found an Ancient Roman Architecture museum not far from here, and she couldn't say no."

"Well played, Adrian," I nod my praise. "Well played."

He walks us into the master room, bypassing the bed, heading straight to the bathroom. Setting me on the edge of the garden tub, he turns the taps on, grabs a few towels, and kneels in front of me.

He does all the work, removing my shoes, shirt, jeans, and finally, my bra and panties, skimming his fingers over every inch of skin he can in the process. My body tingles, goosebumps rise everywhere he touches, and I no longer want a massage.

I want him.

_Now. _

Why does he have to be such a perfectionist with _everything? _

I close my eyes and rest my head against the edge, giving into the warm embrace of the water. I'll admit, the heat feels amazing against my still sore muscles. It's been a long time since I have fought like we did the other day. It wasn't practiced, there was no holding back, leaving all of us with a few bumps and bruises.

Dimitri moves around in the bedroom, doing God knows what now, but I can hear drawers being open and closed repeatedly as if he is searching for something. A few minutes later, he comes back in, unfolds a towel and reaches a hand down to help me out of the tub.

He doesn't speak a word, letting his eyes voice his thoughts. They meet mine first, brimming with desire, before slowly shifting downward, growing hungrier, and hungrier the lower they go. He drys me off, catching every drop of water, and guides me to the bed, laying me down on my stomach.

The sound of a bottle cap opening echos through the silent room, the smell of lavender wafting around me. I shudder when he squirts a line of lotion down my spine, and again when his large rough hands begin working it into my skin.

"Hmm," I moan softly, letting out a long breath, "that feels nice."

He smooths, kneads, and digs deep with his elbow, working out every knot and tendril of tension in my back. Splaying his palms across my butt, a new ache starts between my thighs. As freaking amazing this feels, it's winding up my insides so damn tight to the point of pain.

_This is going to be the _longest_ hour of my life. _

Well, that is if he can hold out that long. Based on the grunts he makes every time I moan, and the feeling of his cock pressing against my leg, I know he is hurting just as much as I am.

He soldiers on, though, continuing downward to my thighs and calves, all the way to my feet. Grabbing one ankle, he pulls gently, signaling me to roll over, and starts over, this time working his way from the bottom to top.

My legs part on their own accord, silently begging him to touch me where I need him most. I am hot, bothered, and freaking soaked, I don't know how much longer I can withstand his torturing touch.

"No," he grits, pushing my legs back together, he straddles them, locking them closed between his knees.

"Please, Dimitri," I beg and reach forward, gripping his shirt, "I want you."

Russian curses spill from his lips, and he grabs my wrist, and then the other, pinning them above my head with one of his hands, the other pulls a silk tie from the bedside table.

"Nuh-uh," I shake my head, "You didn't win, so you don't get to tie me."

"You didn't specify the terms of your prize," he replies with a devilish grin.

Still straddling me, he wraps the silk around my wrist, executing a perfect boy scout knot, and securing it to the headboard. He pulls my arms, ensuring that they are locked in tight, and goes back to work.

"You know, Roza," _he kneads my thighs,_ "I have thought many of times what I would do,"_ he moves upward, rubbing my hips,_ "if I ever had this chance," _my ribs_, "and now that I have it," _his thumbs brush the underside of my breast, so close to my aching nipples,_ "I am going to do every. single. one of them."

His arms cradle the side of my head as hovers over me, enveloping me in his manly statue. His biceps ripple, chest heaving with every breath, brushing against my hardened peaks sparking a new fire each time.

I pull on the tie, but it doesn't budge. I need to touch him, wrap my arms around his corded arms, neck, back, anywhere_, everywhere. _But I can't and it is beyond fucking frustrating.

Crashing his mouth to mine, he shoves his tongue between my lips, exploring, searching the deep recesses of my mouth in punishing swipes. It is hard, demanding, and hot as hell.

One thing I love so much about him is his flexibility in the bedroom. He can switch between sensual lovemaking to dominating raw fucking in the blink of an eye, and back again. I have nothing to compare it too, but from the horror stories I have heard from Lissa and some of the other girls at the Academy, Dimitri has to be in the top five for the perfect type of partner.

Every time we come together is like the first. He makes me feel worshiped, loved and cared for, no matter if we are sneaking in a quicky before the others come home, or spending hours rolling around in the sheets. He never fails at making sure I reach ecstasy before he does, all while telling me how I complete him.

_And the feeling is mutual. _

I can't even begin to wonder what this would be like with anyone else, nor do I want to. He fits me like the missing puzzle piece you have been searching for -for years. He is the peanut butter to my jelly, the pop to my tart, the bacon to my eggs…. _Fuck, now I'm hungry. _

_Not now stomach,_ I chastise myself.

Releasing my mouth, air rushes back into my lungs as Dimitri's lips glide across my jaw, down the column of my neck, placing open mouth kisses along the way.

"Dimitri," I groan breathlessly, arching my back to press against his chest.

"My rules, Roza," he mumbles into my skin.

"If you're not going to give me what I want, can you at least get naked so I can look?" I backed my request with as much annoyance as possible. The least he could do right now is let me see him.

He doesn't answer, not with words, instead, he shimmies down a little, and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Oh God," I cry at the pleasurable pain.

He nips, licks, and pulls so goddamn hard, I might just combust. Is it possible to come from nipple play alone? Well let me tell you, we are about to find out. Moving over to the other, he repeats the process, and I am on the edge, standing with my toes hanging over, ready to plunge into the hot waters of my orgasm.

And he stops.

_Fucking. Stops._

No warning.

No transition.

Just stops.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Have you ever heard of delayed gratification, Roza," his brow lifts with the corner of his mouth, showing off his sexy side smile, "It's a wonderful thing."

"I hate how you can do this," I groan, "you act like you didn't just kick the stool out from under my feet."

Reaching behind his head, he pulls off his shirt, finally giving me a little bit of rope to cling too. "Happy now?"

"Very," I grin, taking in the beautiful sight of his defined chest and abs, shaking with a deep chuckle rumbling through him.

"Now will you just relax and enjoy," leaning forward, he pecks a gentle kiss to my lips.

"No promises, I'm on fire here, Comrade."

"You sure, seems to me, you're drowning," his nose tickles the valley between my breast, down my stomach, and he shifts completely off of me to part my legs, "definitely drowning," he moans, and lowers his head, "so fucking wet, I love it."

Flipping his switch again, the sweet talking and gentle kisses are gone. My back flies off the mattress when he sucks my clit into his mouth, rolling the little bundle between his lips.

"Oh God, Oh God," I scream so loud I swear the pictures are going to fall off the walls.

And I almost break the headboard when he adds his tongue to the mix, flicking back and forth at the speed of light. I pull on the restraint, my body shifting up on the bed. If I wasn't tied in place, I would be climbing the walls like Spiderman right now.

Letting go with a loud pop, he breathes out a long chilling breath, causing my core to clench tighter, and grabs the back of my thighs, pushing them toward my chest. I am damn near bent in half, my knees are in line with my shoulders, and my center completely lifted and bared to him.

_Fuck. Me. _

That devil may care smile spreads across his face again. He licks his lips, holding my hooded gaze, and bends down once more, his eyes never leaving mine. Hopefully this time he lets me come because I may just kill him if he stops one more freaking time.

But, I know his game now, and I plan on winning it, damn it.

He wants me to watch. He wants my eyes on him as he pleasures me. He loves it. And I do too. Watching him drink from me like I am the only drop of water in the desert, the only thing keeping him alive at that moment, it's hot as fuck.

I hold his gaze, letting him know I am on to him.

His lips twitch with a smirk, and he flattens his tongue against my folds, lapping up and down. I fight to not throw my head back. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I gnaw on the soft flesh, using it to ground me.

The simple movement draws a deep growl from him, vibrating my body, intensifying the electricity pulsing through my veins. And when his tongue slips into my drenched core, it's game over.

My mouth drops open with a long moan, my stomach bottoms out, and I clench down around his tongue while my body shakes from the explosion.

"Fuck, fuck, Dimitri," I pant his name a dozen times, unable to control my cries.

He doesn't give me time to come down before he shucks off his pants and boxers, sliding his swollen cock all the way in, filling me completely. With punishing thrust he drives deep, and then deeper, bottoming out at the perfect angle to bring out another orgasm.

"So..fucking..tight.." he grunts, punctuation each word with a long deep stroke. "I love your pussy, Roza, fucking love how wet you get for me."

The filthy words drive me wild, and I return them, "I love how you fuck me, Dimitri, and your cock is so big, so good."

We stare into each other eyes, never slowing the relentless pace he has set for us. It doesn't take long before I notice the way his brows pull together, or how his jaw ticks every time he sinks back in. He is on the brink, and I know he is holding out for me to come again with him.

But I already am.

I don't think it ever stopped.

"Fuck," he grunts with a final thrust, and I feel him pulsing, filling me with his delicious seed.

Letting my legs down, he lays on top of me, holding his weight on his arms so he doesn't suffocate me with his broad frame, and we come down from our highs together.

"I think I need another bath," I chuckle after a few minutes.

"How about a shower," he kisses the base of my throat, "that way I can join you."

"Sounds perfect."

He unties me and we head to the bathroom, where rounds two and three commence in the shower. Each time we scrubbed the other clean, we dirtied right back up. Eventually, we managed to stay clean, and settled into the living area to watch a movie.

Dimitri and Adrian will be leaving early in the morning, so we decided to just stay up until they had to go to the airport. They will fly commercial back to Seattle, and pick up Lissa, Christian, and Serena, while Grant and Neil would be driving back with our SUV. My half of the group will be taking off mid-morning from LAX in Dad's plane, heading straight home to Dallas, where Dad and Pavel are waiting for us.

My thoughts drift to the folder secure in my suitcase, I packed it away as soon as we came back here, not wanting anyone else to see it. Ryder's information is still in there, and I don't want the others to look at him differently if they see exactly what he did. I will leave it up to him if he wants to include his results in the studies. Between Lee's and Abigail's, we should have enough to formulate the vaccination.

From the glimpse I had gotten of the paperwork, Robert kept a steady record of everything he did. Now, it's just a matter of filtering through it and finding what is actually useful and what can be trashed. Once we figure it out, we can present it to the council and hopefully save lives.

_And after that,_ we can all settle down and live out our days the way we want too.

We have fought many battles to get here and won the war without casualties, for that, I am thankful. And I know, no matter where we all wind up, be it together at the Ranch, or if we go our separate ways, we will always be there for one another, we will always support each other, and always love each other.

Because that's what being a family is all about.

* * *

"_**Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones that would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what."**_

_**-Unknown-**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Be sure to check the A/N at the bottom! **_

* * *

_**Marcela: This one is for you! **_

_**Thank you for being such an amazing friend and confidant through this whole story. **_

_**You are truly an amazing friend and I am so happy that this world has brought your friendship into my life. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

_**Dimitri**_

_**One Month Later….**_

"There you go, boy, all brushed out, clean, and happy," I coo to my chestnut beauty named _Trigger. _

Grabbing his lead, I steer him back into his stall, check the hay bin, and lock the door, before checking on Roza's Paint, _Dollor. _She had taken him out early this morning for a ride before I woke up, so he has already been worked, fed, and brushed down.

We bought these two boys from a ranch just down the road. The owner had passed suddenly and his children didn't want to take on the responsibility. When I found out their names, I couldn't say no, what western lover could? Plus, they were his lesson horses, making them perfect for a few beginners like us. With the help of a neighboring ranch-hand, we are getting down the basics and learning how to properly care for them.

Clicking my tongue, I call _Dollor_ to the door, brushing my hand down his long nose, "Did you have a good ride with Mama?"

He blows out a long huff, his way of answering with a yes. I laugh, loving the way horses communicate. It's simple. So much easier talking to him than to Rose right now. Resting my arms on the wood door, I take his large cheeks in my hands, seeing if he can provide any insight as to what is going on with my fiance.

"Something is up with her, do you know what it is? Did she tell you anything?"

I know what your thinking, I have lost all of my marbles.

You're probably right.

When we came home from Malibu, everything was perfect.

The whole family jumped in to help with constructing the Strigoi vaccine, Robert's studies providing us with every detail we could need. Sydney called in a few favors with the alchemist to obtain the ingredients they use to make their tattoos, and Neil received the first injection two weeks ago, much to Rose's dismay. She fought tooth and nail against all of us, not wanting to risk anyone else should something go wrong. But science won out -_thank you, Sydney- _since Neil's blood type is A positive, he would be less likely to have any issues.

We waited a full week, letting the ink settle, before testing it. No one was happy about throwing him to a pack of Strigoi, but Eddie, Ryder, and I were waiting in the wings. The second that we realized they weren't able to drink from him, we closed in, killing four Strigoi, and got Neil back home.

All of us headed to Court right after that, both to turn in our research to Tatiana, she will be presenting it to the council in the next few days, and to watch Robert and Tasha's hearings. As expected on the latter, they were denied a trial based on the amount of evidence presented during the hearing. They were offered a plea deal and convicted of conspiracy against the crown, _treason essentially, _and several other counts of attempted murder, due to the fires they started in Malibu. Both of them will spend the rest of their lives behind bars, and I do not feel a single ounce of guilt for it.

It was the breath of fresh air we all needed, seeing those two meet their fates, never being able to hurt anyone else. I thought after it was said and done, Rose and I would be able to sit down and start thinking about what we want to do next. The world is our oyster now, we can go anywhere we want, do whatever our heart's desire, but she has been a bit closed off since we returned.

I originally thought it was because Lissa and Christian decided not to come back with us. There was nothing more for them to do in Texas, and Lissa still wanted to attend college and earn her degree in Political Science. She and Christian are both starting at Lehigh next month. Rose was upset at first, but after talking with Liss every other day, she seemed happier.

Now, I am simply at a loss for what could be going on in that pretty little head of hers. Every night I ask her if something is bothering her, only to receive a shake of her head and snuggles. _Lots of snuggles. _Which don't get me wrong, I love cuddling with her, but little Dimitri is missing his warm wet home.

"You really don't know," I raise my brow to him. He dips his head as if ashamed that he doesn't have the answers and I chuckle, "It's okay, bud, I'll figure it out."

"Hey, Dr. Dolittle," Ryder's thick drawl carries through the open barn doors.

"Dr. Dolittle," I ask confused.

"The guy that talks to animals, Eddie Murphy," I shake my head, not familiar with who he is talking about, "Damn, have you ever seen a movie that wasn't a western?"

"Not really," I shrug, "I always preferred reading over TV anyways. I'm still waiting for Adrian to make me watch _Taken." _

He smacks his thigh laughing, "Why watch it, bro, you've pretty much lived it."

I laugh with him and pick up the brush and bridle, "Knowing that, I'll pass." I head to the tack room, putting everything away in its place, dust of my hands, and head out to climb in the Polaris with Ryder.

"Don't get it twisted, it's a fucking good movie," he continues, turning us back toward the house, "but Abe reminds me of _Mills_," he shivers, "the man is deathly scary."

"Just don't make him mad," I click my seatbelt and he picks up speed, flying down the dirt road on the side of the property.

"Don't plan on it, but I see where Youngin' gets her spunk," he cuts to the right, taking us through the middle of the yard now, "she is a fiery one, that's for sure."

"Yeah," I stretch out the word, "where are we going, the garage is on that side."

He doesn't answer me, just keeps driving through the middle of the open pasture to the other side. There is nothing over there, right now at least, I would love to put an obstacle course or something similar in that area. Even if we aren't 'actively' guarding, we still need to stay in shape.

He slows down, gliding a little further to the right, and I see Adrian, Rose, and Eddie hanging out under one of the hundred-year-old oaks. He comes to a stop about fifty feet away, and I turn to look at him thoroughly confused.

His blue eyes shine with love as he looks to the others, no doubt focused solely on Eddie. I have to admit, I am rather happy for the two of them.

He clears his throat, "I know you and I didn't get off to the best start, but I have a huge favor to ask you." I nod, giving him my full attention. Shifting in his seat, he digs into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small box.

"Ryder, I like you and all," he cuts me off, smacking me dead in the chest with the back of his hand. I can't help the deep chuckle rumbling through my body.

"Don't be a dick, Dimitri," he chides, looking far more nervous than a moment ago.

"I'm sorry," I say earnestly and nod my head toward the velvet box, "I take it that's for Eddie?"

"Yeah," he lets out a long breath, "and I was wondering," his eyes remain focused on his lap where he rolls the silver band between his fingers, "would you be my best man?"

That is not what I was expecting.

I look back to the others, noticing that they are all dressed in their Sunday best. The boys wear dark wash denim jeans and pearl snap shirts, the same as Ryder. And Rose is in a knee-length red dress that is doing many things to my body that is not appropriate for this moment. I shift in my seat, hoping Ryder doesn't catch on to the fact that my dick is quickly waking up.

"If you're not comfortable with that, you could stand with Eddie," his voice wavers, taking my movement as unease.

"No," I shake my head and clap him on the shoulder. "I'd be honored to be your best man, Ryder."

"Thank you," he smiles and hands me his ring with shaking hands. We climb out of the Polaris together, walking the last little bit to meet the others.

"Hey, Comrade," Rose skips to meet us halfway, beaming with excitement for her brothers, "you two okay?"

"Yeah," I nod and wave a hand up and down her body, "I take it your Eddie's best woman?"

"Uh-duh," she flips her shoulder-length hair, and loops her arm through mine, leading me to the altar.

I lean down, whispering into her ear, "You know, I figured we would get married before anyone else."

"Me too," she chuckles. "But they didn't want to wait."

"Why?"

"We'll talk about it over dinner, a lot of things are about to change, Comrade."

The grooms exchanged their personal vows, promising to be each other's lights in the darkest hours, to love and cherish one another every day, and to embrace the second chance they were given in life, and in love. Adrian declared them husband and husband and their marriage was sealed with an award-winning kiss, both of them fist pumping the air as if they just won the World Cup.

We all laughed. Rose cried. And Eddie changed his name.

That was the first change.

The second came during dinner. And I was not prepared for it in the slightest.

"You're leaving," I look between Ry and Eddie, who nod happily, I turn my gaze to Adrian, both angry that he managed to keep like this from me, and excited that he is branching out, "and you are going with them?"

"Sage managed a post in Rome, after the whole vaccine thing, they told her she could go wherever she wanted," he explains, pausing to take a sip of his whiskey, he continues, "I called Auntie, had you both released as my Guardians and told her these two would be accompanying me overseas."

That explains it. Not long after we got back he knocked down Sydney's walls, wedging his way into her soul and the two have been inseparable since. I didn't think he would fall so fast, _and I certainly didn't expect her too,_ but as the saying goes,_ 'you know when you know_'.

It's what happened to Eddie.

And it's what happened to me.

We don't choose these people we fall in love with, they choose us.

One day you wake up, not knowing what world might bring you, and all of a sudden, there is this person who comes barreling into your life, full speed with no warning, no breaks, no hesitation, and you can't stop it. It may turn your world upside down, flip you a dozen times, and send you crash landing onto the pavement, but in the end, every single moment of pain is worth holding them close at the end of the day.

"So," I drug out the word, "that just leaves us," I look to my side where Roza's head rests on my arm, "what are we going to do all alone in this massive house?"

"Oh, I'm sure you will find _plenty of things _to do," Adrian smirks, his emerald eyes sparkling with excitement as he looks at Rose.

I tilt my head, trying to get a better look at her, "Does he know something I don't?"

"Only cause he doesn't know when to stop reading my damn aura," she mumbles. Leaning to her side, she picks up a small bag from under the table, setting it in front of me.

I reach in, keeping my eyes on her the whole time, and feel something soft, almost like a t-shirt. My brow arches and she smiles, "Look at it."

I was right, it's a shirt, but the front is covered in strips of tape. I pull the first, '_Dimitri'_. Huh. Okay. The second, '_Dimka', _third, _'Comrade', _I'm seeing a pattern, but don't understand it.

_Russian God. _

_Cradle Robber- _I shoot Adrian a death glare for that one.

Rose lays her hand on my arm, "I want you to read it all of that out loud before you pull the next one."

"Okay," I clear my throat, "Dimitri, Dimka, Comrade, Russian God," I pause, grinding my teeth, "Cradle Robber," pulling the next strip, "I have carried many names," and the next, "but my favorite is," pulling the last one, my eyes grow wide and my heart leaps into my throat.

I jolt to my feet, sending my chair flying backward across the deck, "You're serious?" I scream, clutching the shirt in both hands, shaking with both amazement and terror, _because holy shit, _"You're pregnant?"

"No, just wanted to see how you would react," she deadpans. Complete. Deadpan.

I can't move. I just stand there, eyes wide, heart beating out of my chest, staring her straight in the eye.

_Oh- you are in for it, Roza, so in for it. _

I have to give her credit, she is holding her own really well, just one more second and she will break. She can't lie to me with a straight face, never has been able too, and she isn't about to start now.

Her lip twitches and I fist pump the air mimicking Ryder and Eddie's move from earlier, "Yes!" Swooping down, I lift her out of her chair, wrap her legs around my waist and crush my lips to hers, promising tonight will be a night to remember.

Setting her back on her feet, I cup her face between my hands, smoothing my thumbs over the tear tracks, "I love you, _so damn much_, do you know that?"

"I do," she smiles, "and I love you too, Comrade."

Ryder's booming clap echos through the night air, "Congrats, Youngin'," he rounds the table to pick Rose up in a spinning hug.

Eddie and Adrian follow suit, each wrapping her up before clapping me on the back. We take back to our seats, enjoying the late evening. The next few hours are full of laughs, conversations about upcoming adventures, and a few tears as this phase of our lives comes to an end, a new one just over the horizon.

_A baby._

We're going to have a baby.

I never thought, in a million years, that I would be here, laying in bed with the most amazing woman to ever come into my life, her head resting on my shoulder, sound asleep with her hand over my heart, which she owns every single piece too.

I grew up thinking there was only one thing waiting for me after graduation.

_Death._

I would protect my charge at all cost, including my own life.

It's the way of our world.

But Rose changed everything.

The moment she sprinted into my life-_ I would say walked, but we all know that's not what happened- _the 'way of our world' no longer held merit. I began questioning everything. Why must we give up everything we love for them? Why do our feelings, our hearts, not matter? And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted out.

Rose used to believe, _probably still does at times_, that I am the one sacrificing everything to be with her. But what I have gained is far greater than_ anything_ I had before. Friendships come and go, as do paychecks, and charges. But the love of a soul mate, the blessing of a child, and the ability to go wherever we want, whenever we want to, _that is forever_.

I didn't sacrifice anything.

I gained everything.

She is the greatest thing to ever happen to me, giving me far more than I could have ever dreamed, ever wanted.

She has pulled me through the darkness, lighting my world like the sun.

She has given me a family, both of our own, and brothers I never had before.

Taught me that not everything has to be perfect, that you can have a little disarray in your every day and you will survive.

To be more than my father's son or my cousin's shadow.

To rise above the storm and enjoy the view above the clouds.

But I think the most important thing she has taught me is that when you reach that fork in the road, forced to choose between your head or your heart, love or loyalty, it's one hundred percent possible to have both.

You just have to have a little faith and walk through the middle to find your forever.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**For My Family who isn't blood, the ones who have seen me through the darkest of days, t****hank you. **

**Author's Note:**

**One Year. One entire year is what it took to make Love or Loyalty come to life. I have cried, laughed, hated myself, my writing, and loved every single bit of it. Finishing this means more to me than anyone will ever understand. It's more than just a story, or practice, it's proof that I can make my dreams a reality. **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this Duet. Y'all are the real MVP's. **

**To Angel- Thank you for the countless texts, tik tok videos, and Pinterest ideas to pull me through. I can not thank you enough for helping me with edits and unblocking the dreaded Writer's Block. You are truly an Angel. **

_**Side Note: there will be 2 epilogue chapters. I'll have those up some time this week. **_

_**Second Side Note: **_

_**Coming Next: **_

_**Bases Loaded: Rating M**_

_**Sports Romance / Second Chance / Angst / Heat / Heart**_

_**Follow me on facebook for updates on that. **_

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Dimitri**_

_**Four Months Later….**_

_Dimitri,_

_Today, I am giving you the most beloved thing I have, My Daughter. _

_I only have one thing to ask of you, be the husband and father I wish I could have been. _

_Protect her. Love her. Cherish her. Fight for her, not against her. _

_I lost fourteen precious years because I didn't fight enough to protect my family, don't make my mistakes. _

_And if you do, just know, there are over fifty ways I can kill you and leave no trace. _

_Welcome to the family, Son. _

_Love,_

_Zmey_

"Why do we have to wear these damn things," Adrian grumbles.

"Because Rose wants us too," Eddie answers, "do you really want to piss off a pregnant bride?"

"It makes me look funny," he pulls at the charcoal suspenders hanging over his shoulders, "I'm not built like," waving his hand between Eddie and Ryder, "you behemoths."

"Hey," Ryder points his finger, "I take offense to that. I am a sexy mother fucker, not some overweight lard ass."

"Ryder, your arm is like the size of my waist!"

"Ain't my fault you're a twig," he shrugs.

"No, that would be my bloodline," Adrian groans and throws his hands in the air, "why do I have to be the sole Moroi in our family, it's fucked up."

"Hey," I speak up for the first time, "can you guys watch your mouths, my mother and the kids are in the next room."

"Oh, shit," Adrian gasp, and Eddie smacks him on the back of the head. "Shoot. I meant shoot."

"Nice save," Eddie rolls his eyes, and turns to me, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nod, tucking the letter from Abe into my breast pocket, "are the girls ready?"

"Not yet, Alberta said Rose was having a 'moment'." Eddie's air quotes don't leave me with fuzzy feelings.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing bad," Ryder steps in, laying a hand on my shoulder, "she is just nervous, that's all."

Drawing a deep breath, I let it back out slowly, "Okay, well, we should probably start heading down to the barn."

Rising from my seat, I straighten my cream colored vest, tighten my purple tie, and pull my jeans snug over my boots. With our wedding being pushed forward _years_ Rose and I decided to have a simple barn wedding. Not that Abe didn't offer to pay for us to have it anywhere we wanted, or as big, but Rose and I have never been the type for extravagant celebrations.

I did, however, splurge on a new pair of KC boots for myself and the guys, as well as, new jeans, and button-downs. Oh, and let me not forget my first Stetson, one of the highest quality made cowboy hats. The guys, much like Ry and Eddie's wedding, are in matching dark wash Wrangler jeans, paired with purple and white plaid dress shirts. And of course, the charcoal colored suspenders that Adrian is not too happy about.

I personally didn't see the appeal, but Rose saw it on Pinterest and her mind was set, and I am not in a position to tell her _no_ right now.

"I'll get Auntie and the kids, we will meet you all there," Adrian loops his thumbs through his suspenders and turns on his heel, bellowing down the hall, "It's time to get married. It's time to get married."

"Remind me why you picked him as your best man," Eddie laughs.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I shrug, "Because he is."

_**You better believe it! **_

_Not like you gave me much choice. _

_**You love me. Admit it, Cradle Robber. **_

_Sadly, I do. _

"Dimitri," Ryder calls out. I hadn't realized him and Eddie had already walked out of the house. "Hey, you gonna keep ya bride waitin?"

"Hell no," I beam and jog toward him.

* * *

_**Rose**_

* * *

_Rosemarie,_

_When you were four, I gave you to your mother to take you away. Now, I have to give you away to another man. _

_This is not an easy thing for a father, even an absent one as I have been. But know, this is the hardest thing I will ever do._

_You have grown into such an intelligent, beautiful, strong, passionate woman, and I am so, so proud of you. And if I have to give you away, I am glad it's to a man you love beyond measure, and who looks at you as if you hung the moon. _

_But, if he ever hurts you, I will kill him, no questions asked. You just call me and I will be there. I promise to always be there from now on. _

_I love you, Rose, I loved you first, and I will love you always. _

_Now, turn around Kizim, it's time to go._

_Love,_

_Baba_

Lifting my head, I see Baba standing behind me in the full-length mirror. With his hands in his pockets, he leans against the door frame, tears filling his eyes and a pained smile on his face.

"You just have to threaten him, don't you," I let out a watery chuckle.

"Have to keep my reputation, Kiz," he shrugs, walking into the room to stand behind me. "Are you ready?"

I meet his eyes in the mirror, and nod, "Are you?"

"Not in the slightest," he says honestly, "but, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Shaking my head, I smile, "No, no you don't."

Leaning down, he kisses the side of my head, careful not to mess up the painstaking updo that Lissa spent two hours on earlier, "You look beautiful, Kizim."

Running my hand down the front of my dress, including the baby bump I am sporting in it, I sigh deeply, "Not exactly how I planned on looking the day I got married."

Don't take that the wrong way, I am ecstatic that Dimitri and I are having a baby, and to be marrying him sooner rather than later, but when I pictured my wedding it wasn't this.

I wanted to either be in Russia, with his family, in his childhood church or at the Academy, in our chapel with Father Andrew. To wear a long, beautiful white gown with a train, instead of the high-low calf length cream-colored dress. It was the only one I found that I liked, and didn't highlight my stomach so much. _No one wants to look like a beached whale in their wedding photos. _

But I will admit, I do love the short dress and boot look, works well on me. And the purple knee-length, strapless dresses we got for the girls match perfectly. Lissa, Vika, and Sydney were not happy with wearing boots, but bridezilla won the battle there.

They are all already heading to the barn, having left a few minutes ago to meet with the guys to drive down.

The ceremony would be held in the barn, which Pavel and Alberta have been fixing up all morning, not that they mind a little _alone_ time nowadays since he is now officially my uncle. Olena, Karo, and Sonja spent the morning cooking up a feast for tonight, which I can not wait for. And the kids, Paul, Zoya, and Sonja's baby, Katya who just turned two months, will all be at the wedding as well.

The only person missing is my mother, but it doesn't come as a surprise to me. I tried, not long after we returned from court, to reconnect with her, talk through some of the issues. When I found out I was pregnant, I had a million questions that I wanted to ask her, simply because she is my mom. But she couldn't be bothered to spend a moment of her time to talk to me.

I vowed, to myself, and my unborn son -_yes, it's a boy, don't tell Dimitri, I peaked at the card, shh- _that I would never turn my back on him the way she did to me.

"Everything happens for a reason, Rose," he says knowing what I am thinking, he wraps his arm around my shoulder, "you should know that better than anyone."

"I do, and even if it's not what I imagined, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"That's my girl," with another kiss to my hair, he loops my arm through his, "Now let's get going, your man is waiting for you."

* * *

_**Adrian**_

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wouldn't you agree," Sage mumbles against my chest as I spin us around the dance floor, AKA, the back deck at the Ranch.

"Yeah, it was," I pull her closer, "I really am happy for the two of them."

"Makes you think though," she pulls away slightly, looking up at me through her long lashes.

"About what?" I arch my brow.

"Settling down, finding a spot to call home," she shrugs.

"Home is wherever you are, Sage. Don't feel pressured to settle down just because they are, we _are _still young, you know."

"Yeah, but," her bottom lip slips between her teeth, "don't you want too?"

"I want you," taking her face between my hands, I stare into her hazel eyes, watching the gold flecks sparkle under the bulb lights running the deck, "plain and simple, Sydney. I just want you."

"I love you, Adrian," rising on her toes, she presses her lips to mine, gentle, loving, and I can't help the erratic beat of my heart.

"I love you, always, forever, until the end of time."

It's amazing to think, a year ago, I was no one but the unwanted shadow of my father. I was deemed a failure by him, my mother, teachers, classmates, everyone. But Rose saw potential, as did Aunt Tatiana, and now our entire makeshift family. Ryder, Eddie, Dimitri, and most importantly, Sage.

I can't imagine where I would be in life without these people I share no blood with, but I am beyond thankful that I decided to walk outside for a smoke that winter day in Idaho. If I had done one thing differently, I may not have become the man I am today or met the people who would become my family.

One simple act, a routine for me, changed my whole world.


	25. Another Epilogue

_**Another Epilogue**_

_**Rose**_

_**Later that night…..**_

_I stare out the window of my seaside apartment, the summer breeze floating through the window accompanied by the salty smell of the bay, reflecting on my choices. Choices that led me to here and now- spending my days basking in the suns rays on Alki Beach, my nights in various bars, clubs, and the occasional museum- when my best friend decides he wants to feed his inner artist._

_Life hands us many things, some better than others, but of all the encounters I have faced, one thing has remained constant._

_Love._

_Such a complicated emotion. It can build you up and break you down with a simple look, word, or action. It is the founding emotion in all of our hearts. We are born with it. Over time, that feeling evolves and others begin to show their colors. Hate. Anger. Fear. Happiness. Sorrow. The list goes on and on and it all thrives off of one emotion- one powerful feeling. It drives us to become the people we were meant to be._

_But with love comes loyalty._

_Another word that carries a heavyweight. Be it to your family, friends, or yourself. Loyalty is based on trust and honor, but also the aforementioned love feeling. When you love someone, you remain loyal, well, most do, not all, but most. If you truly cared for someone you would remain loyal to them and do whatever you can to protect them._

_When you mix those two together, you get one complicated mess. They thrive off of one another, but in the end, you have to choose one. Love or Loyalty. You have to choose between who you were born to be, and who you want to be. What the world tells you is right, and what you believe is best._

_Love, I had decided, is what I wanted to pursue._

_But what I didn't know, is just how hard that journey was going to be. How many trials and tribulations I would have to face in order to gain my happily ever after._

_But it's all worth it in the end._

_Right?_

"Hey, Little Dhampir," Adrian leans against the door frame, hands tucked into the pockets of his dark jeans, "enjoying the view?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "where are we though?"

He moves to sit beside me on the wicker couch, "Remember when Robert showed you the different dreams?"

"How can I forget," I chuckle, "they all came true."

"Well, this is the one that would have happened had we not gone through the storm," he waves a hand toward the open bay, "me and you living right here."

"Huh," I click my tongue and tilt my head to look at him, "Why are we here?"

"Because you're not the only one who wonders what might have been should we have done something differently." He wraps his arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side, "I constantly look back on our days in Seattle and wonder, what would life be like had we not gone through everything we did. Where would we be, _who _would we be."

"Fictitiously married, living off our trust funds," I laugh.

"You're probably right," his body shakes with a chuckle, "but I have to say, the fights, kidnapping, bonding, spirit work, a trip to Russia, moving to the Ranch, running all over the country, and falling in love was worth it."

I have to agree, it was more than worth it. Adrian and I both grew up surround by people, yet felt so alone. He had his parents and friends, but they didn't care about him or what he was capable of. And I had all the friends in the world, but no family.

We never had that sense of camaraderie, unconditional love, or anyone to walk through the storm with. We were single souls drifting along a rocky shore, catching the sharp corners at every turn, leaving us with scars to remind us of what we went through to get where we are now.

And if I could go back in time and do it all over again, make different choices as to not have to go through the pain, I wouldn't change a thing. It was one hell of a ride, but, to answer my question from earlier,

"So worth it," I whisper into the salty air, "We found our forever family, Adrian."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, now we can all cry that it is over. **

**On a bright note though, I am planning a Novella to go with this, '_Our Forever Family'_ which will be compiled of the 'lost' chapters of this story. Moments with each of our couples during everything, as well as, after this. I have no time frame on that right now, as '_Bases Loaded'_ is now my focus. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. **

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. **

**All My Love,**

**Dream**


End file.
